


jinXed

by Meztli14



Series: jinXed [1]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 91,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meztli14/pseuds/Meztli14
Summary: "I just wanna know, when we were working together in the warehouse, and we were alone, the way you looked at me...was that real?" 1x06 AU onward with bits of canon. Thunderblink





	1. Chapter 1

**This idea was been festering in my head ever since episode one and it's just grown more, especially after episode six. Also I ship Thunderblink so much it's not even funny. So here is chapter one of jinXed!**

* * *

Dropping the papers back on the desk, John hanged his head, fingers pressing at his temples. It'd been over five hours since sitting down with the files that Marcos and Reed had stolen and, considering the same page he'd been reading for five minutes was starting to get blurry, he knew it was time for a break. Sonia had been at his side for the first three hours but with the time getting late she'd gone to bed while he continued on.

_"So is that all? That's all we need to talk about?"_

_"I'm just a portable door maker?"_

So many hours later and he can still hear Clarice's voice clear as day. He'd wanted to deny the door maker comment but he'd been caught off guard and she'd continued the verbal assault.

He'd apologized, not very well now that he looked back on it, but also made the mistake of saying that they'd still needed her abilities, highlighting the fact that they'd kept the truth from her on purpose.

_"Oh, I get it. You didn't wanna tell me because you wanted to use me?"_

Those words had made his stomach churn. There were others in the underground that had been used in some way and knowing he was now on par with such people made him sick. He tried to offer his help, his own ability for her search, hoping to make amends for hurting her but she'd denied him. And her comment about having not asked for his help stung. That even though he could certainly find who she was looking for, Clarice wanted nothing to do with him.

_"I just wanna know…when we were working together in the warehouse, and we were alone, the way you looked at me…was that real?"_

Hearing those words from her had rolled his stomach, his mouth suddenly dry. Here at his desk alone, hours later, he could say that yes, it had been real. He felt something for her, a jolt every time his eyes found her, anytime her name was uttered. But he'd cowered away. Said that it was complicated. It had been though. What could have happened was marred by Sonia's manipulation but also his decision to not reveal what had been done to her. Because what she had said was true. They'd kept her in the dark to use her.

_"I'm gonna help make this a lot less complicated."_

The words still chilled his blood. In his gut he knew she was gonna leave but he'd ignored it. Assumed that she would need time and they could make peace. But he'd seen the change in her eyes, the way she now looked at him.

When she first came to the underground she'd been wary but the morning of her first training session she'd given him a small smile, her jab about doughnuts had made him smile back, happy that she was opening up enough to him for her to joke. She did it again, when he'd told her to visualize what she cared about.

_"A warm jelly doughnut."_

She's peeked over at him, wide jade eyes impish and lips quirked into a small smirk. He'd fought back his own smile, trying to be serious but feeling something swell in his chest when she'd looked at him. Had seen the small bit of trust she had in him.

But earlier today, when they had talked, he hadn't seen it. It was gone, destroyed by a single decision on his part. She'd walked around him, ignoring his plea, and had disappeared. He'd heard the portal, seen the beautiful purples and blues, and he'd thrown himself out of the large metal safe only to see nothing but fluttering paper.

John sighed, dropping his hands from their place at his temples and picked the files back up. As much as he wanted to pack up his things, chase after Clarice, he couldn't. People needed him here. Pushing back against the exhaustion, John went back to reading his abandoned file.

It was roughly twenty minutes later that his stomach clenched in fear, only having read his third file's title and first couple sentences before he was out of his chair and rushing silently up the stairs to get to Marcos and Lorna's room.

~~~jinXed~~~

"Clarice is in danger. I have to go after her."

That had been the first thing John had said when he entered his co-leaders' room. They were getting ready for bed, Lorna had been hidden in a corner getting changed while Marcos was seated up against the bed's headboard. He had thrust the file into Marcos' surprised hands and started to pace. Lorna had changed into pants and was now sitting next to her partner as they read over the file.

John, in his fear, hadn't even read the entire file. He had only seen Clarice's name, her picture, and the first few sentences about the Hound project being interested in her. There was no way in Hell he was gonna let them near her. He'd failed Gus, his best friend, and he wasn't about to have someone else be taken away from him.

"They wanna make her into a Judas horse."

John's fist clenched at Marcos' words. Of course, it made perfect sense. Brainwash her then release her. She would get picked up by one of the underground's smaller cells. Once there she could establish herself and when word of a "raid" came, she could say she knew of a safe place they could go. Only that safe place would be somewhere designated by Sentinel Services.

"It's definitely a security risk." Lorna mused.

Marcos picked up on her train of thought. "She knows where this place is and if they catch her, the whole network could go down. You and Sonia need…"

"No." John knew he said it too harsh, too quick, but he doesn't want Sonia around for this or really anywhere near Clarice. He sees the way Marcos and Lorna are watching him. Marcos' eyes are slightly confused but it's Lorna's piercing stare that unnerves him. "I worked with her the most, I have the highest chance of getting to talk to her but if she sees anyone else she could bolt. I have to do this alone."

Marcos raises an eyebrow at him but then turns to look at Lorna as she is one of the founders and main leaders. Lorna is quiet, staring at John with a knowing look that makes him want to shift in place.

She finally relents. "You better get a move on, she's got a couple days on you."

John only nods sharply at them before he leaves, heading straight for his own quarters. Flicking a lamp on, duffle bag on the bed he throws in clothing needed for at least a week but also a small but efficient first aid kit. Its when he's double checking said kit for all the necessary items that he senses her coming toward his room.

He's known her long enough that she'll come out swinging and she doesn't disappoint. As soon as she's pass the threshold she strikes. "What happened?"

John looks up at the formidable green-haired woman standing in his doorway with her arms crossed, "Depends, what do you know already?"

Lorna doesn't miss a beat. "Just that Marcos has seen you smile more in the past couple weeks than you have in months but you know what I'm talking about. I saw the looks you threw at Sonia during that meeting. I mean what happened between you, Clarice, and her?"

John's hands still. He doesn't want to say but he knows they can't work as co-leaders if they aren't truthful about what's happening to the people they're suppose to be taking care of. "When you were in custody, me and Marcos, along with the Struckers were being chased by men in trucks, being shot at. I called Sonia to see if someone could come up with a solution. Sonia figured Clarice could make a portal big enough to get us off the road but at the time Clarice's powers weren't strong enough so Sonia…Sonia gave her a memory, something to care about that would help fuel her abilities. Enough for us to escape."

He could see how quickly Lorna made the connection. "A memory of you and her, except she replaced herself with Clarice."

John nodded. "I knew right away something wasn't right and asked Sonia, who told me what she did but…we needed Clarice's help to get you out."

Lorna had started nodding mid-way through his explanation, waiting until he was done before commenting. "So you didn't tell her and she probably found out. That's why she left."

John shoved the first aid into his duffle. "Yeah. She asked me about it and I couldn't keep it from her."

"I can understand Sonia's manipulation, it was the quickest solution. Maybe not the smartest but considering the emergency it's understandable. What's not understandable is the need to keep it from her, to let her suffer the effects, to use her." Lorna's voice ends bitingly and John looks up at her, seeing the slight anger and disappointment thrown in his direction. "You know nobody likes to be used, even more so by people that you trust."

John zips his bag close roughly. "I know."

"Then get your head out of your ass, get your feels straight, and man up. This isn't middle school or even high school. We may be leaders John but we're human."

John looked up at her words, can feel his brows furrow and he must be giving off a certain look for Lorna to scoff at him, rolling her eyes.

"I've only been back a few days and even I can see it. Get it together John and see you when you both get back." She turns on her heel and she's out the door, heading back to Marcos.

John only takes a moment to absorb her words before he swings his bag over his shoulder, clicking the small lamp off, and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**So what did everyone think? Also if no one knows what a Judas horse is, basically a tame horse used by Bureau of Land Management to help corral wild horses. They'll try herding a group to an area that's close to a pen and once they're close enough and in a gallop, they release the Judas horse ahead of the group as horses follow after each other. At that point the trained horse leads the group into a pen set up by the BLM. And ta-da! So that's what I mean about Clarice being brainwashed into a Judas horse. So let me know what you thought! Peace out. -Mez**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a general idea of this story but getting there may take a while. I'm pretty sure my idea for Thunderblink is AU but of course some canon will be in it too. So when I started this chapter, episode seven, eXtreme circumstances hadn't aired yet so the beginning of this chapter was my imagination and some of the brief flashes we saw in the promo. At one point you'll see the moment that I had watched the new episode. Some stuff for the next chapter or two are what I imagined the promo was about but also mixed with what actually happened in the episode. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

He'd left the car hidden roughly half a mile away, close enough to get to but not close enough to be heard. There wasn't anyone around to hear his approach but he still made sure his footfalls were completely silent. John treated the whole thing like one of his missions from his marine days. One wrong move and everything could go wrong, blow up in his face and crash around him. And in a way, it could. After all, he'd found Clarice.

_"I just wanna know…when we were working together in the warehouse, and we were alone, the way you looked at me…was that real?"_

_"Then get your head out of your ass, get your feels straight, and man up."_

Both of their voices were bouncing in his head. Back and forth. There's a third voice that whispered in the background, one that he was trying to avoid.

 _"You have to keep moving forward._ "

_"That just means all we have is here and now."_

That was another issue that needed to be dealt with when he got back. He shouldn't have kissed Sonia. Shouldn't have leaned into her comfort but the strain, the needs of the refugees under his care, it had been too much. She was familiar and gave him an outlet for his stress but he shouldn't have done it. Not when he was here, following after Clarice.

John stopped, eyeing the large building looming in front of him. It had taken him the first night he left and nearly the entire day afterward to get to this point. He'd made a quick stop to the hallway in front of the safe, where Clarice had disappeared, to try and pick up her trail. He'd found her exit site, a three tier underground parking garage more than seven miles away. He'd loaded up in an older Jeep Cherokee, having to pull off the road a few times, but he'd made it to the structure in one piece. When he did arrive however, he found out how difficult it would be.

Clarice had backtracked more than twenty times, arriving at different spots within the parking structure. He'd be sure he found the most recent portal trail only to discover three more around the corner. He'd spent all night and the early morning analyzing each of her portal 'scars,' until he'd found the right one, hidden in a small alcove underneath the staircase that led topside. She'd gotten far, outside of Georgia, in a town along North Carolina's Southern state border. The small flash he'd seen had given him a vision of a dark building and the name on the side of said building. West Henderson High School.

It had irked him that he couldn't drive as fast as he wanted, worried Clarice would disappear completely or for her to go back and use the parking lot to portal jump somewhere else. He'd also lost a couple of hours when he'd had to wait out a few patrolling police cars but alas he'd made it. This was Clarice's most recent jump and he was hoping that because of the late hour, she was settling down to rest or even better, to sleep.

He walked around the school, finding Clarice's arriving portal scar under the stands in the football field. With a touch he followed her footsteps to the loose metal crate window cover, easing it open as quietly as he could before dropping his duffle bag in then slipping inside himself.

He took a moment to get accustomed to the darkness of the gymnasium he'd stepped into but once he did, he grabbed his bag and walked toward the back of the large room, the words WOMEN above the double doors on the far left.

Taking the stairs down one at a time, John reached the dark locker room, four sections filled with lockers and benches on his left, four shower chambers on his right. Further out was a hallway, the dark rectangular spaces that were sunken into the wall no doubt doorways, leading to other rooms. It was the second closed door on the left side of the hallway that interested him. He could see the faint glow of a light source bleeding from underneath.

With measured steps he walked forward, being sure to dodge the still wet footprints leading from the last shower chamber to the occupied room. It took longer than he would have liked but finally he reached his destination. From within he could hear movement, things shifting around and he knew this would be his chance. Taking a deep breath John grabbed the knob and carefully turned, easing the door open.

It was larger and longer than the classrooms he remembered from his schooling days, no chalk board but it had small assorted workout equipment in the left corner while to the right, furthest away from him was Clarice.

She'd gotten a hold of several tumbling mats and raided the lost and found. In the light given off by the small electric lantern, she was in the process of making a nest, the mats piled a few high and jackets layered over each other. With her back to him, Clarice had no idea she had an audience as she shook out a red blanket, one that he recognized from her area back at headquarters, obviously getting ready for bed.

John could feel his hands shake slightly, licking his suddenly dry lips. Now or never. He just hoped she gave him a chance to speak. "Clarice?"

Her reaction was instantaneous. Dropping the blanket, she whipped her head around, jade eyes widening before she dove to the side, hand grabbing one of her backpack straps.

He stayed where he was, not wanting to spook her more than she was but he did hold out his hands. "Wait, wait. Clarice, wait. Please, don't leave. Give me thirty seconds to explain. Please."

By now she had her bag strapped behind her, her hands held in front of her ready to make her getaway, but she kept looking from him to the door.

"There's no one else. Just me. It's just me Clarice." He assured, taking a few small steps into the room.

She scoffed at him. "Yeah, like that's any better." Sparks in dancing tanzanite hues formed between her hands, a warning aimed at him. "You got thirty seconds. What are you doing here?"

He took another few slow steps forward, hands still held out. "You're in danger, Clarice. We got information from that Baton Rouge job. Information about the program that took Pulse. You're in their files. They want you for that program." He could see how the words swayed her. She wasn't as tense, her spark dying away, and her hands slowly loosing the formation she used to create her portals. She was listening to him.

Clarice studied him with narrow eyes, tilting her head. Her lips quirked slightly, a certain defiance as she spoke. "So you here to take me back?"

"No." John lowered his hands. "I'm here to convince you to come back. That the underground needs you."

She interrupted him, her chuckle dark and slightly bitter. ""The underground." I'm sure. That's your fight, not mine."

He continued, trying to seem like her words didn't affect him. "But in the time that I got to know you, I know there's no way I can convince you of anything you don't want to do. You have to make that choice. You can't push a car sideways." He paused, hopeful as he said his next bit. "Well, literally I can, but you know what I mean."

Jade eyes narrowed at him but John could see the quick but definite small quirking of her lips. He'd take the win.

"So if you're not here to take me back and you know you can't convince me, then why are you here?"

He clenched his hands a few times. "To keep you safe? To help you out with whatever you need? I noticed a trend with some of your jumps. You're looking for something?"

Clarice had finally settled down enough to perch on the tumbling mats, her bag off her shoulders but placed next to her. She blew out a breath, studied her hands for a second before looking up at him. "Do you remember when I got sick? How I kept opening a portal to that same road?"

John nodded, taking a few more steps until he was a mere five feet away. He remembered the chaos, but he also remembering the unexpected panic that had risen in him. He'd had to push it down, to be calm and in control but he'd been anything but. He nodded at her words. "Yeah, somewhere in the countryside, trees everywhere."

Clarice stared at her hands as she spoke, "I'm trying to find it. You guys taught me that there's a purpose to everything, a reason for our powers. I kept opening a portal to that same road while I was unconscious but I can't  **remember**  a particular road having such significance to me. It has to mean something. I know it does." She looked up at him at this point, eyes wide and determined. "And I wanna know what and why that is?"

"Let me help you." The words were out of his mouth before he was even aware he'd actually spoken what he'd been thinking. Too late now.

The small vulnerability she'd displayed when talking about the mysterious road was gone, shields back up as she scowled at him. "What? No, I don't want your help."

The words hurt but he plowed through the flash of pain. Taking a couple more steps, John crouched down, placing himself at her feet. "Please Clarice. Let me do this for you. It won't make things even or anywhere close to right but I owe you this, at the very least. Anything else you need or want from me, you only have to ask."

He hadn't meant to add the last bit, but it had come to him from somewhere within, something primal. He knew what it sounded like but he wanted her to know he was serious. Clarice was quiet, her unblinking stare locking him in place. Even if she rejected his offer, John knew he'd follow after her anyway.

She turned away first. "Fine. Once morning hits, you're on the clock."

John let the smile curl his lips, standing up and pulling his duffle bag from his back. Clarice rolled her eyes at him and lifted the red blanket to throw over herself as she laid down on her mats.

He could feel her eyes on him as he walked about, grabbing the last two tumbling mats. There weren't any more jackets but he refused to ask for some of hers. Five minutes later and he was settled down, spare jacket as a blanket and duffle bag as his pillow. It was better than some places he'd had to sleep in. He was actually hoping Clarice hadn't noticed that he'd placed his mats between her and the door.

He chanced a look at Clarice, only to find green eyes staring back, eyebrow raised. She didn't say anything except for rolling her eyes and lifting an arm to snap the lantern off. Engulfed in darkness, John was acutely aware of the sound of Clarice's breathing, her heartbeat and he found that he had to say one more thing. He just wasn't sure if it would backfire.

"I'm sorry Clarice." He whispered to the room, not wanting to speak too loudly, afraid he'd cause the purplette woman to reverse her tentative acceptance. "What happened with Sonia…what she did and what I did to you was wrong. I'll try with all my power to make it up to you, even if I never do."

He held his breath, listening for the other occupant in the room. From her breathing pattern and heart rate he knew she was still awake. He heard movement and glanced across his mat to hers, only to see her move onto her left side, looking at the wall and giving him her back.

"Get to sleep Proudstar, you having a busy day tomorrow."

She hadn't kicked him out. Still a win.

* * *

**If anyone notices bad grammar, let me know. I'm a bit of a Nazi about stuff like that. John seems really different in this chapter, especially toward Clarice but I swear there's a reason. Besides, the whole story is AU so suck it, I do what I want. But for real there is a reason. Especially some of the dialogue. Let me know what you guys think about this! See you guys later. Peace out. -Mez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. So here we are with chapter 3. Let me know what you think. Now onward!**

* * *

 

It was amazing how sleep changed a person's features. He knew he was being creepy, sitting on his mats, eyes trained on Clarice's sleeping form. The sharp angles were gone, leaving behind soft cheeks and a smooth brow. Even her slightly open lips were soften in sleep. He knew once she woke up her walls would be back up, hiding this version of herself away.

John had woken up before Clarice, his watch displaying that it was a few minutes after five thirty, and had taken his bag with him to the men's locker room to get cleaned up. Having finished getting dressed John thought about going out to check on the Jeep, but he was reluctant to leave Clarice for more than ten minutes.

Which led to this moment. He'd come back, seen Clarice sleeping with an arm hanging off the edge, hair draped over her shoulder, and he couldn't help the soft smile. She reminded him of a leopard lounging in a tree. Leopards may not be as physically imposing as a lion but they had no problem going for the jugular. That was definitely Clarice.

It was a few minutes before six so John got up and made his way to Clarice's side. This close he could see strands of her hair move with the soft puffs of her breath, purple highlights on display even though the only light source was her electric lamp.

He nudged at her hanging arm, trying to ignore the warmth of her skin against his fingertips. "Clarice, time to get up."

She gave a sleepy, and maybe even content, hum, her eyes opening into slits to look up at him. As soon as she saw him, she smiled softly before shutting her eyes once again and giving him a sleepy but firm, "No."

He smiled, happy seeing this bit of mischief from the purplette. John tried rousing her again, this time taking a chance by gently grabbing her forearm and swinging it playfully. "Come on Clarice. It's oh six hundred, time to put me to work."

In another unexpected display, Clarice peered up at him through her lashes, her smile sleepy, even helping to swing her arm with him. "You know what the 'oh' in oh six hundred means?"

John smiled, because he knew this joke, he'd told it before to people and he was curious if Clarice knew it. "What does it mean?"

Her smile grew, "Oh my god it's early." She chuckled at the joke, jamming her head under her pillow.

The dangerous warmth in John's chest grew at Clarice's behavior, her looking up at him and smiling. Again, like last night, he felt something in him, something primal that rumbled in content. He was playing a dangerous game but it felt easy, natural.

She moved her head so that only a tuff of hair and chin peeked out, sleep causing her voice to mumble and slur. "Did Frankie come get Marjorie already?"

Eyebrows furrowing John leaned close, thinking that maybe Clarice had misspoken. "Who?"

This time Clarice's voice had lost some of the drowsiness, coming out firmer as she insisted. "Marjorie. She's not in bed, did Frankie come by already?"

John pushed down his concern. There wasn't a Marjorie back at headquarters. There had been a Frankie but he'd been killed years ago. He lifted her pillow, moving aside the curtain of hair out of her face. "Clarice?"

It was at this moment that something went wrong. He watched the change, her eyes looking at him but finally seemed to register because they widened and she took in a sharp ragged breath, sitting up and putting distance between them. Reaching forward to help what looked like the beginnings of a panic attack John felt his stomach drop when Clarice flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me."

Her hiss had him recoiling, afraid his touch would make it worse. And that was the last thing he wanted. "Clarice, tell me what's wrong? What do I need to do?"

With her hands covering her face, Clarice's breathing was slowing down but she remained quiet. He opened his mouth to ask again but she beat him to it.

"Can you wait outside while I get changed and packed up?"

It hurt John to see her pull away from him. The shields were coming up, being reinforced. "Clarice-"

"John."

He didn't know how he knew but he did. Her tone was firm, borderline irritated, anyone else would think she was angry but he could hear the plea, the desperation. His hands clenched, the muscles in his forearms tense, forcing them to stay at his side and not around the shoulders of the woman in front of him.

"Yeah." Pulling away from her was wrong, on an instinctual level it was just  **wrong**. He stood slowly, reaching behind him for his duffle bag, not taking his eyes of her hunched form as he slowly walked backwards. "I'll wait for you."

He didn't elaborate and she didn't question it, just nodded at his words, deep violet hair creating a curtain around her face. Stepping out of the room, he took one last glance at her. The image of her hands buried in her hair, forehead pressed against raised knees, and slightly shaking shoulders would haunt him.

~~~jinXed~~~

The day had passed quickly, stopping at every wooded road that looked familiar to John or felt familiar to Clarice. They hadn't talked about what happened that morning, and for that Clarice was grateful. Oh, she knew John wanted to talk about it. She could see it in the way his hands tightened on the steering wheel or the quick glances at herself in the passenger seat. Even if he wanted to talk about it, Clarice would refuse him. Mostly because she didn't know what was wrong with her.

It had started with that memory Dreamer had planted. It had been innocent in the beginning. Just some kissing in the dark, hidden from the sentries overlooking the building. That was all it was, just innocent…ish kisses. And then it wasn't. Searching lips, wandering hands. She could still feel his fingertips tracing her spine, the feel of her shirt straps sliding off her shoulders.

At one point the background had been unfocused, like there were two images on top of each other. A shed appeared first, then a large yard, and just the other night a white two story house with what looked like a wrap-around porch. Both backgrounds would shift and blur together, making it difficult for Clarice to know what was real.

It wasn't just her dreams changing, it was during the time when she was waking up that other things came to mind. One of the main ones was the location of someone named Marjorie. Usually once beginning to wake one of Clarice's arms would seek out the smaller body only to come up empty and she'd have a flash of panic, of fear, that would have her snapping awake. A look around her environment would calm her, that rationally she didn't know any Marjorie but her fluttering heart suggested otherwise. Other thoughts were if everyone was having breakfast. If someone named Julie had gotten Marjorie and Oscar dressed. Around and around names would come to her only to immediately disappear once she was fully awake. If she tried to think of these people, their names, she couldn't remember a thing. It was when she was preoccupied, thinking of other things that small tidbits came to her unbidden.

And there where times when she was half awake, on the verge of falling back to sleep when her arms would search next to her, but not for Marjorie. Feeling the cold sheets would make her wonder what time John had woken up. Those were the worst.

This morning had been different because John had actually been there when she opened her eyes. It had felt right, having him there when she woke. He was dressed and Clarice was curious if he'd gotten Marjorie up as well. For some reason she knew Frankie always came by to collect the little girl before finding Oscar and Julie to begin the morning routine for the two youngest. But as soon as her eyes saw his confusion, saw how she wasn't in a bedroom, she'd broken out of the trance. She'd immediately gotten up, moving away from him and refused to let him try to comfort her.

He'd listened when she asked him to leave and just his footfalls made her body tremble. It was wrong that him leaving should make her feel torn apart, it was wrong that having John by her side made her feel content. In her mind she knew but her body, her…instincts were telling her it was right. What had Dreamer done to her?

"Clarice."

She hid her flinch, looking over at the man that had haunted her the entire day. "Yeah?"

"Its gonna start getting dark soon. We gotta bunk down somewhere."

Clarice turned away from brown eyes, searching the road but also her memory of the area. There were campgrounds, old and new, everywhere in North Carolina. They just had to find an old or abandoned spot. Leaning forward, she took note of the mile marker up ahead and did a quick calculation in her head. "There should be an old campground about two miles ahead. Last I remember, it's been abandoned by the park service. That should be good."

Ten minutes later Clarice was bouncing in her seat, gripping the strap above her head as the Jeep's four-by-four was hard at work as they took the route to the campground. She'd pointed out the turn to John but less than half an mile in and she now remembered why it had been deserted.

After a treacherous four miles, the ground smoothed out and before them was an old picnic table and metal grill. Stepping out of the Jeep, Clarice took in the scenery. In the center of the area was a fire pit made of stones and another empty spot where she assumed tents use to be planted. John was checking out the fire pit, no doubt thinking of using it.

"It's no Holiday Inn but I think it'll do." John looked up at her, small smile on his face. She knew what he was doing and she didn't want to play.

"I call the Jeep." She turned away from him, not wanting him to strike up the conversation he'd no doubt been dying to have and checked out the edges of the encampment. Trees provided good cover, she didn't see a sign of the road so she felt pretty secure in this location. Also, and she barley admitted it, she was glad John was here. Being indestructible was definitely a plus. Her gaze fell on a second campground some distance away, a little more than a hundred feet from their chosen one but this one had her stepping forward cautiously.

There was something different here. It was nearly identical to the other, the placement was different but essentially the same so what was bothering her? What was making her pulse start to race? No matter how much she looked over the area, her eyes returned to the picnic table. It was more centered and directly above it was the absence of nearby canopies. Once darkness hit the table would have an unobstructed view of the night sky. Stepping forward to the wood and metal structure, Clarice lifted a hand, her fingers tracing the grooves in the planks. She could feel something here. This place was important to her. But how? Why? Why couldn't she  _remember_?

"Clarice."

She snapped out of her thoughts, looking over her shoulder at John. He was watching her, eyebrows furrowed, taking a quick cursory glance around her before nudging his head behind him. "I got the soup going, so whenever you're ready."

She nodded, a bit distracted. "Yeah, okay."

He gave her one more searching glance before walking back to the fire he'd started and Clarice followed after him, giving one last look at the second picnic table. She'd been here before somehow. She couldn't remember but that picnic table held significance to her. And she'd figure it out.

Hours later, darkness had settle, the night life buzzing through the woods and Clarice was awake for the symphony. She'd been serious about claiming the Jeep and had folded the back seats to make more room for herself in the Jeep's trunk. John had stolen a few of the foam mats from the high school and was using them as his bed outside, using a piece of rope and her red blanket as a tent. She'd had a flash of pity for him but he'd reassured her that it was fine.

At this point it was late, possibly a little after midnight, and Clarice had yet to sleep. Mostly she was waiting for John be completely taken over by slumber and with her last check out the window, she was sure he was in REM sleep. Crouching in the trunk she looked out the window one more time before bringing her hands in front of her.

Her portal opened, big enough for her to shuffle through it, ending up at the second campground. She paused, waiting for movement from the red makeshift tent but so far nothing.

Easing up to the picnic table Clarice placed a hand on the tabletop and was suddenly hit with the feeling of happiness. What shocked her was the feeling of loss and yet relief, so much that she felt her eyes tearing up. Whatever was here, whatever happened to her that she wasn't remembering, she needed it. Needed it back to ease the pain she was feeling. But right now, she felt like some of it had returned to her.

Wiping at the one tear that had escaped Clarice perched herself at the table, body turned outward, tilted back to look up. Wow. Inky blackness, completely devoid of any color. But that's what made the contrasting stars shine with such brilliance.

For the first time in a long while, Clarice felt some semblance of peace. There was still the feeling of loss, what kind she wasn't sure but being here, at this table looking up at the stars, it all felt like home.

It was ten minutes of blissful star gazing when Clarice suddenly jumped away from the table, the strange scraping sound causing panic. Except that panic changed to awe. There, in the darkness, on the far end of the tabletop was a large Great Horned Owl.

"Wow." Clarice was stunned. She'd seen owls before, the species numerous times but never this close. She looked up at the shadows of nearby trees and wondered if it had always been there or silently landing just seconds earlier. Large yellow eyes almost seemed to glow, the owl's silhouette moving slightly as it shifted its wings. Clarice wanted to take a step forward but she knew she'd be pushing her luck so she decided it was time to head back to bed. She took a step backward only to slam into a warm body.

A hand muffled her yelp. Clarice pulled back her arm, ready to lash out but she calmed down once she saw it was John's face in the dark, inches away from her own. A question wanted to be asked but he lifted a finger, pressing it against his own lips. She knew that gesture and went completely still.

John released her mouth but his eyes, normally warm, were deadly serious as he took in the woods around them. That was when Clarice noticed it. The absence of life. There were no sounds, just an emptiness that made her uneasy.

A terribly loud screech had her flinching, fear and adrenaline spiking as both her and John looked at the only other living creature in their midst. The owl had its eyes trained on the pair, letting out another animalistic scream and Clarice felt her stomach drop.

"Come on." John urged at her side.

She didn't need to be told twice. She was halfway between the two camps, listening as the owl called out again, when she groaned in unpleasantness, hearing John hide his own sound by hissing through his teeth.

"John." She didn't like to be weak or scared, to be seen as either, but she couldn't help the tremble in her voice. She'd felt this before, back at the warehouse. She'd been stripped of her ability.

"Go. Go." John's voice grounded her allowing Clarice to take off, sprinting in the direction of the Jeep, the owl still screeching his alarm behind them.

She made it to the rear passenger door, pulling at the handle when she felt two arms wrap around her torso.  _It's not John. It's not John_. Her heart jumped into her throat, tears causing her eyes sting.

"John!"

~~~jinXed~~~

John had his hand on the handle, about to rip the driver door open when he heard Clarice's scream. Fear, panic, helplessness, pleading. He never wanted to hear that from her again. A righteous anger filled him, pushing aside the churning of his stomach. He won't let them take her.

"Clarice!" Hands fisted, he rushed around the front of the Jeep, seeing Clarice thrashing in someone's arms, one hand pressed against her lips to keep her quiet. He cocked an arm back, ready to fight when suddenly a flashlight was turned on. The pain from the sudden light source blinded him but John froze when he heard the telling sound of a large gun being cocked.

"Freeze. Don't move."

 

* * *

  **So what do you think? What's going on with John and Clarice? Hmm? Either way, let me know how you feel about this chapter. I know it might seem John is being too open than usual, there is a reason for that. And always let me know if you notice a mistake! Thanks, peace out. -Mez**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I bring you another chapter for jinXed. I'm hoping everyone saw the new episode on Monday. I love the team work in the beginning. Was I the only one surprised by Reed's dad. I was suspicious but the thing he did for Reed really surprised me. Anyhoo, thank you for everyone who reviewed and gave kudos: zeebee329, SanLynn, jukmare, CherieMarie, Bellarke123, ohlookanotherfandomtojoin, MyFandomIsInShambles, Skydustcry, Chibi_Kirkland, whatafanwhore, guardians-of-the-avengers, and a bunch of guests. Let's go!**

* * *

"Who are you? What are you doing out here?" The shadow wielding the shotgun and flashlight moved the light directly away from John's face but not enough to see pass the halo of light. By John's estimation, the quality of the voice put him in his forties or fifties. Judging by the height of the gun, John guessed the man to be reaching six feet, give or take a few inches.

He guessed they weren't Sentinel Services but that didn't mean they were safe. If anything, it could be worse. It also didn't explain his abilities being taken away. First thing John wanted was for them to stay focused on him and ignore Clarice. If they released her, even better. He could probably take them both out but the gun added an uncertainty but also the fact that he wasn't willing to take that chance with Clarice on the line.

"Can you let go of my friend?" Hands held out, showing he was weaponless, John's eyes were trained on the second shadow holding Clarice. She had calmed down some but he could see how tense she was. He knew that if it came down to a fight, she wasn't going to back down. She also had her eyes pinched shut, hiding one of her telling features. Knowing Clarice like he did, the strategically tousled hair covering the right side of her face wasn't by accident.

The first shadow looked over, seeming to notice the hold his counterpart had on Clarice. "Let her go."

There was a two-second pause, two seconds too long in John's opinion, before the second shadow finally spoke. "You're not gonna scream right?" His voice was younger, maybe John's own age. Father and Son?

Clarice gave a sharp nod to answer his question. As soon as his grip was loose she shot forward, grabbing John's offered arm, which he used to pull her behind him. He also brushed the back of her hand with his back pocket where the Jeep keys were stored. If it came down to a fight, he wanted her to go. It took her only a second to understand before John felt her fingers slip in and pull out the set.

"We just stopped for the night, we've been driving all day. That's all." John really hoped his explanation was enough. They weren't park service, just civilians who possibly lived near by. Or worst case scenario, they planned to rob them. It seemed John would have to engage, just so they could leave before Sentinel Services got to them. He wondered if they were coming up the trail as they spoke.

The first shadow shifted the gun in his grip, causing the flashlight to glare directly at John for a passing second. Being only a couple feet away from the source made John flinch and he turned away from the light. Suddenly Clarice gripped the back of his shirt, pressing her face into the fabric. Abruptly the beam of light was now focused on John's left shoulder.

"What the…?"

Damn it. John knew where he had messed up. When he had turned away from the light, he'd shifted his weight to his right but also moved his shoulders over a few inches, leaving Clarice in the open. Enough that the light had shone on her face, her green eyes on display.

"Dad?"

The light was now on John and he squinted, his left hand coming up to block the light.

"You're mut-"

The mutant tracker didn't let him finish. John exploited the man's surprise by rushing in, using the hand he'd risen to 'block the light' and grabbed the barrel, pushing the shot gun up and away but also bringing his leg up to strike the man across his chest. The older male went down, his grip on the gun loose and John wasted no time taking it away.

"Dad!"

Bringing the gun up, John whirled around to the man's son, only to witness Clarice leaping over the man's shoulder, one of her arms looped around the back of the man's neck and using gravity, his surprise, and her own weight to drop him to the ground. That wasn't what he had in mind when he had given her the Jeep keys but it was also a very Clarice-like move. She must have run around the man when John had taken down the father.

"Come on." He helped her up, giving her light push toward the driver's side of the Jeep while he turned to keep on eye on the two strangers, shotgun up and at the ready.

"Wait!" The older man called after them, his son helping him to his feet but John ignored him, opening the passenger door and entering the Jeep backward. The door wasn't even closed yet when Clarice snapped the SUV in reverse then into drive, swerving around the waving pair of men. They were a few feet from the start of the trail when John felt the Jeep shudder and a low groan rumbled under their feet. Suddenly the road exploded in front of them, dirt hailing down on them.

"Shit!" Clarice stomped on the brakes, John instinctively throwing his arm out to block her from hitting the steering wheel. A large dark spike-like shape shot out from each side of the Jeep, pinching the car's front end in a grip forming a large X. Another rumble and John looked in the side mirror, seeing another large barb erupt from the ground by the back wheel. The Jeep shook and John knew the back end had also been trapped.

"Now just wait a minute ok?"

A glance at the side mirror showed the two men, hands up, slowly making their way up toward the front of the car but they stopped around the back wheel. They weren't close enough to get a good shot but since it was a shotgun, John knew aiming wasn't a big deal.

"Just relax ok? You're safe here. My name is Steven, this is my son Aaron. We know you're mutants but it's okay. Andrew? You can come out now." The older man, Steven, waved toward the woods and John watched as a small figure emerged.

Detaching the flashlight from the barrel John shone the light on the new arrival and was surprised by what he saw. Scraggly hair the same shade as Lorna's with black pupils was set in a youthful face, his body thin and scrawny. The boy couldn't be more than thirteen years old.

By now the two men had eased closer, still giving the Jeep a wide berth but coming to stand next to the boy, Aaron giving the boy a pat on the shoulder. Steven stepped forward. "We live near by and saw the fire. Being so close to the house scared us. Andrew is our foster child but there are more children. That's why we came to see who you were."

John looked over at Clarice, wanting to see what she thought of the situation. She shrugged. "Makes sense to me."

John looked back outside the window, studying the trio before making a decision. He reattached the flashlight to the shotgun's barrel and turned back to glance at Clarice. "Stay in the Jeep. If something happens, run."

She gave him a hard look, he knew she probably didn't like the idea, but nodded at him anyway. Opening the car door, John made sure to hide their view of Clarice with as much of his body as he could, shutting the door and standing in front of the window, shotgun held in a Patrol Ready position, minus the sling.

John thought for a second before answering. "Say you're telling the truth, that doesn't explain one thing. Why take away our abilities?" The words tasted bad in his mouth, having to admit such a weakness. It was also why he shifted the gun a little. To show they weren't completely on their own.

"Take away?" Steven looked confused at John's words. He glanced at Aaron before letting out a sigh. He turned to the trees again. "Dane? Get out here!"

It took a second before another person popped their head from around the trunk of a tree a few feet down the trail. John moved the gun so the barrel was pointed down but the light still reached the figure as they walked into the clearing.

"Damn it boy. What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay and watch the house?" Steven was scolding the blonde teenager, this one older than Andrew, closer to Andy Strucker's age. Blue eyes looked over at John before looking back at Steven.

"Yeah, but they could have been anyone. Some weirdos or those Sentinel guys. I just evened the playing field. You didn't get mad when Norah or Andrew helped."

John could defiantly see what potential trouble Dane and Andy could get into if they ever met up.

"Norah helped from the house and Andrew was only back-up if they were Sentinel Services or something." Steve waved a hand in John's direction. "You scared them. We could have hurt them or them us . Now, give it back."

"Geez, try to help a guy out." Dane muttered before turning to look in John's direction again. The teenager closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath before letting it out steadily and John was suddenly filled with a powerful surge of energy. He flexed his hand, felt the familiar near hum that was his hidden strength pulsating through his veins. He glanced over his shoulder to peer in the car and Clarice lifted a hand, conjuring purple-blue sparks.

"Everything good?" Steven was watching them and John nodded an affirmative. The older man smiled. "Good, now you two don't need to be out here roughing it out. Come follow us to the house, Momma's probably already got you set up."

The offer made John nervous but tonight also showed him that Clarice and himself were vulnerable out here. If he was by himself it wouldn't be a problem but he wasn't. John glanced over his shoulder again, Clarice meeting his gaze and giving him a shrug. He turned back to Steven and his family, making a decision. "We'll come, but on one condition." He jiggled the shotgun in his arms. "I get to keep this for now."

Steven's chuckle was a deep rumble, smile wide and nodding his head. "You're a smart man. Andrew will let your car go. You go ahead and talk to your Missus, we'll be at the other campsite."

John was tempted to correct the man but left it alone for now. It would offer a bit of protection to Clarice. The young green-haired boy stepped forward, his hands in front of him like he was gripping something. Slowly he pulled down and the spikes let go of the Jeep with a mechanical groan, easing their way back under the ground. Andrew looked at John, gave a shy smile before following after the three others.

The tracker waited until they were at least a hundred feet away before cracking open the door to stick his head in. "You okay with the arrangement?"

"Hot food, a warm bed, and a roof over our heads? I'll survive somehow. If need be, I can get us out. If not, we can blast our way out. Nice idea with the shotgun by the way." Clarice nudged her head at the gun in his arms. She got out of the SUV, making her way to the trunk while John followed on the passenger side, keeping the quartet in his line of sight but also making sure to stand between them and Clarice. The woman in question had the trunk open, gathering her backpack and jacket.

He kept his voice low as he spoke. "I figured it was better to have the gun than to take our chances weaponless if we happen to loose our abilities again. What do you think of their foster story? Any truth?"

Clarice paused, looking up at John before peering over his shoulder for a peek. "They're not the first I've met. There are people like them in nearly every state, usually more than one family. There are kids being kicked out of their homes to live on the streets or being dumped on door steps monthly. These people take them in, give them something stable. Give them a family. If they want to leave they can but most stay with their foster families, to help out with new kids. I think they're telling the truth."

John nodded, casting a look behind him. Steven seemed to be talking to Dane, something serious by the teenager's petulant expression. Aaron was smiling at Andrew who was…petting the owl?

"I think I know what Norah can do."

Clarice snapped the trunk shut, her eyes on the young boy and nocturnal bird of prey.

"Something to do with the owl, right?" It was what he was thinking. He went to take apart his tent but the gun made it slightly awkward as he didn't want to let it go, so Clarice shooed away his hands and pulled the blanket down.

"Yeah, pretty sure she can communicate or control animals. At least owls or birds. I met a guy who could control insects once. It was gross."

John smiled at Clarice's curled lip, her nose scrunched up in disgust. Once his things were gathered and strapped to his back, John led the way to the second group. Steven stopped mid-talk with Aaron, giving John and Clarice polite smiles.

"It's a bit of a walk, maybe thirty minutes? Hope you got good shoes on." Steven smiled jokingly and wrapped an arm around Dane's shoulder, no doubt to keep an eye on him, before leading the way into the woods. Aaron nodded at them both before crouching down to let Andrew climb onto his back before following his father.

As one the pair turned to give the owl a look. It blinked twice, large amber eyes standing out this close. John felt movement behind him, looking over his shoulder to see Clarice clasp her hands together and blow into them. He smiled at the soft hoot she produced, looking back to see the owl's reaction.

At the fabricated sound it swerved its head to look directly at Clarice, studying her for a second before replying with its own soft coo. It turned away from them, wings extending and lifting off the table, its flight silent as it reached the tree tops. Clarice's smile was wide as she watched the bird's departure, her child-like wonder adorable to John.

"Come on, before we get left behind."

* * *

**I don't know about you but seeing an owl that close is awesome. Saw one at my job, it was so cool. I was gonna keep going but cut it off here. So there you go people. Some of you may recognize the name Norah from the episode that just aired. If you look at the promo from eXtreme measures, the shot of John in the kitchen, there's a chalk board behind him with names, that's where I got the names from. Except Dane, I couldn't really read what that name was so I improvised. I'm curious, someone wanna guess Dane and Andrew's abilities? Let me know what you think! Peace out. -Mez**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys! I won't dilly-dally too long on my note, let's just jump right in! Let's go!**

* * *

A rapid heartbeat, too fast to be an adult's, brushed against John's senses, enough to completely wake him but he stayed laying down. He had a pretty good idea on who it was and he had to fight to keep the smile off his face.

Cracking open one of his eyes just a sliver, John took in the guest room that had been provided to Clarice and himself. It was a good size, the full bed pressed against the left wall, a window next to the bed stationed directly across from the door. On the right wall, across from John, was a closet and dresser along with a rocking chair that he'd spent his vigil in. Clarice had woken up around five, scolded him then forced him to trade places with her so he could sleep. He'd only relented when she had agreed to his gun lecture.

Speaking of, he spied the black shotgun on top of the dresser. Clarice must have put it up there when she left this morning. Probably a good thing considering the young face peeking out at him from the slightly opened door way.

Wide eyes, the same as Clarice's except for the brilliant shade of blue, studied him from behind her wooden shield, her straight black hair framing her face. A small hand gripped the door as she took a step into the room, her head tilted as she watched him. She was also the same child that had peered out at Clarice and him from a dark doorway when they had arrived at the house late last night.

Clarice had noticed her first, giving John a nudge before gesturing subtly with her chin. The small girl, no older then four or five seemed fascinated by the pair of them. Clarice due to her similar eyes, regardless of the color but for John, he was sure it was due to being Native, like herself.

North Carolina had the largest population of Native Americans east of the Mississippi with North Carolina recognizing eight tribes, not to mention the others that didn't get recognition. She could be from any of them.

Seeing the coils of the red, orange, and black corn snake that was wrapped around her neck and shoulders also gave John an indication to the little girl's identity. If he was right, he couldn't imagine any tribe or reservation rejecting her.

"Norah! You better not be bothering that young man! Come downstairs." The matriarch's voice from somewhere downstairs confirmed John's suspicions but he also had to suppress his chuckle when Norah made a small eep sound. She turned and scampered off, her footfalls echoing in the hallway.

Letting out the chuckle he had been holding in, John eased himself off the bed, taking a peek out the window. The view was of the woods but John could see that to the far right, toward the back of the house, was the edge of a lake. He could also hear children laughing.

Stopping by the bathroom, he took a quick shower before heading downstairs to track down the rest of the inhabitants of the farmhouse. Turning left at the bottom of the stairs John passed the empty living room and eased into the kitchen where a soft humming was coming from.

Momma, as Steven had called her last night, had ended up being his wife, Shirley. She was a smaller woman, a few inches shorter than Clarice, bit of a rounder figure and had dark cocoa skin like her husband and son. As soon as she had seen John and Clarice, she'd brought them to the kitchen and placed bowls of food in front of them, ordering them to eat up. Afterward they'd been offered their room and a chance to clean themselves up. Clarice had taken them up on that offer while John said he'd take a shower in the morning. What had surprised him was Shirley patting him on the shoulder before leaving their new room, saying she was sorry about his friend.

Now John was a bit nervous to be in her kitchen, the matriarch standing with her back to him as she stood at the stove, pan of hash browns frying in front of her.

"If you're gonna be in my kitchen, least you can do is grab me the box of pancake mix in the cabinet on your right."

The authoritative voice paired with the southern twang had John instantly moving, opening the cabinet next to him, seeing the rather large box of mix on the second shelf. It wasn't incredibly high but certainly an annoyance for her. He took it out and placed it on the island in the middle of the kitchen, on the side closest to Shirley.

"Thank you, John."

"No problem." John replied, a little distracted as he caught sight of a back door on the far right of the room that looked out to the backyard. Dane and a brunette girl younger than him rushed by, running and laughing while a small head of black hair appeared at the window. The door knob turned as slowly and quietly as the child could make it. John felt his lips curl.

It was only opened a couple inches when Shirley spoke, not looking away from her pan. "Norah, what have I told you about bringing in wild critters from outside? Take that salamander back to his home."

John watched amused as the door froze then, just as slowly and quietly as before, shut and Norah disappeared from view. He looked over at the cook. "With this many kids, being telepathic seems to help."

Shirley scoffed. "You have no idea. I use up most of my ability keeping track of Dane but also Norah to make sure she don't bring in critters she's not suppose to. And let me tell you." At this she turned around, spatula pointed at him. "Chasing a raccoon around during supper time is not fun."

John smiled. He remembered when there had been a few bats that had taken up residency at headquarters. He'd never heard Lorna scream like that before. "I can imagine. What about her snake?"

Shirley started flipping the hash browns. "Slinky? Last year I had taken Jessica, Dane, and Norah with me to a town up north for supplies. We were coming back when Norah started screaming. Scared me good, poor girl sounded like she was hurting something fierce. I had to stop the car to try and calm her down. Jessica, she's an empath you see, she felt the emotions of a group of kids down the road. They had been torturing Slink, poured glue all over the poor thing, dropping rocks on him. Such terrible children, the lot of them. I had to go marching down there and give their ears a good twistin'. We picked up poor Slinky, brought him home, and got him healthy again. We tried releasing him back into the woods but Norah and him had already bonded. He may be a wild snake and bigger than the girl herself but he's never so much as hissed at her."

John nodded. It also brought something else to his attention. "So the owl from last night?"

Shirley nodded again. "Ol' Toot-Toot. She can be a grouchy thing but she's been nesting in these woods for years. When Norah showed up, it didn't take long before they became friends." She paused, looking back at John. "You see Norah, as I'm sure you've figured out, has a certain touch with the animals. She communicates with them but if the bond is strong enough, she can see through their eyes or smell and hear what they happen to be scentin' and hearin'. So she sent out Toot-Toot to see who was at that old campsite."

"Makes sense. Having this many children and strangers so close would make anyone fearful and suspicious." He knew he was defensive of the people he was taking care of. The only difference was that most of them were adults, not children.

Shirley took off the hash browns, giving the pan a good quick wipe before turning to John. "I am sorry about Dane though. The boy means will, he's protective but also rash. He was worried about my son and husband, not to mention Andrew. He's the oldest of the children so he figures it's his responsibility. Sorry if he scared you and Clarice."

"His feelings are understandable. It's just that we'd dealt with Sentinel Services not too long ago and we're still a bit jumpy."

Shirley didn't mention anything else, only nodded and hummed. Which John was okay with. He took a glance around the kitchen. "You need any help with breakfast?"

Shirley gave him a smile. "Ain't that kind of you but I'm okay. What you can do is help keep an eye on those kids. Poor Clarice is outnumbered. In about half an hour I'm gonna need them to come in and get cleaned up for breakfast though."

He nodded at her words, going out the back door into the sun. The yard was a large clearing, no fences but surrounded by woods. There was a shed tucked up against the house but other than that it was all open space. The lake he'd noticed while upstairs was on the smaller size, not enough for a boat but certainly enough to swim in.

"Andrew, Harper's falling behind! Let her catch up!" Clarice was shouting from her spot a few feet from the lake's edge, lawn chair folded out behind her. Norah was standing on Clarice's right side, peeking out at John as he walked toward them and hiding once he reached the pair, stopping at the purplette's other side.

"Having fun?" John asked, looking out and seeing Andrew in the lake, waiting on the brunette girl he'd seen from the kitchen. Once she had passed him in the water Andrew continued on, making sure to swim next to her.

"They're a handful but yeah, it's been fun." Clarice was watching the two kids swimming for the shore, smile on her face. It wasn't sarcastic or mocking, it was a pure smile.

John looked out at the lake, his eyebrows furrowing. "Is it safe for them to be swimming in the lake? This is North Carolina."

Clarice nodded at him, her hand on Norah's head. "Yeah, Norah comes out every morning to check the yard. Apparently this morning she convinced Chomper to switch lakes and the four Moccasins to go to a specific part of the woods the kids don't go to. Mr. Snapple agreed to stay on the other side of the lake, near the deepest part."

"Good job." John praised the child, who immediately hid her face into Clarice's side. John smiled as the two wet children came running to Clarice, Andrew in the lead while Harper seemed to slow down when she spotted John.

"Harper, this is John. He's a friend of Clarice's." Andrew introduced them, green hair darker in color due to the water.

Seeing Harper this close, John was surprised by the rich red color of her irises. It actually reminded him of someone. "Hi."

Harper nodded at him, apparently still not sure about him. The two kids turned to Clarice, smiles on their faces.

"You ready?" Clarice smiled back at them, her mischievous side coming out. Again the kids smiled and nodded eagerly. Clarice left Norah's side, walking along the lake's edge only fifteen feet or so away. She brought her hands together and opened a portal, a second one appearing roughly six feet in the air above the water's surface, about thirty feet out in the lake. "Go!"

Both kids held hands and ran forward, leaping through the portal and falling into the lake, screaming with laughter. Clarice walked back, hand held up to shield her eyes from the sun as she watched the kids. John studied her, seeing how once she came back to her original spot, she reached out to Norah and pressed the child against her side without taking her eyes off the other two in the water.

"You're good with them."

Clarice looked over at his words, giving a modest shrug. "Reminds me of my foster home actually. Carl and Denise took care of us, the ones who couldn't pass as normal. I spent some years there, back when I should have been in high school. I was one of the oldest so I got use to taking care of the younger ones."

John nodded, smiling at Clarice who rolled her eyes. He was happy she had opened up about her past with him, it was another step toward rebuilding their friendship. He looked down, finding Norah's blue eyes watching him. Once he caught sight of her though she ducked behind Clarice again.

The purplette woman noticed, reaching down to pick up the little girl. Slinky didn't seem to mind the movement, slithering from Norah over to Clarice's shoulders, tongue flicking out to taste the air.

"Norah, this is my friend John. Remember I told you about him?" Clarice swayed gently, speaking in light tones to Norah. The little girl in question kept her eyes down, watching her own fingers as they played with the portalist's hair. Wide blue eyes flicked up to look at him, enough time for John to give her a smile before she averted her eyes again.

"Hi. I'm John Proudstar." The tracker reached out a hand to the girl who eyed his palm. Norah looked up at Clarice who smiled then gave Slinky a stroke. The corn snake flicked his tongue at John before slowly turning back around and seeming to stare at the child. Remembering Shirley's words from earlier he watched as Slinky gave Norah some kind of answer because she nodded at him then reached out and grasped his hand.

"Norah Poorbear."

As soon as she uttered her name, the blue-eyed child turned away, burrowing her face into Clarice's hair. The purplette held her close, glancing up and giving John a nod and smile. That dangerous feeling from before, the warmth in his chest, swelled to the point of nearly leaving him breathless. He looked away before he did something he shouldn't. To distract himself he looked down at his watch, seeing Shirley's time limit almost coming to an end. He'd given them a few more minutes.

Andrew and Harper came back two more times, Clarice having to put down Norah on the lawn chair while she did the portals. However instead of wanting to be held again, the black-haired child seemed content to study Slinky's scales, murmuring to the snake, shaking or nodding her head in response to what the reptile was communicating. At one point John had felt feather light touches on his bracelets. He kept himself from flinching, not wanting Norah to think he was upset with her curiosity.

A quick look showed her tracing the patterns and colors on his cuff bracelet before switching to one of the other two, either poking at the engravings of his metal one or playing with the beads on the third.

Seeing Andrew and Harper coming back to shore from their second jump, John glanced at his watch, seeing it was already past Shirley's time limit. "Well, Shirley was telling me she wanted you guys to head in and get cleaned up for breakfast. Unless you want Shirley to come out here?"

Andrew and Harper stopped in their tracks, looked at each other, then bolted for the house. John looked down at Norah who had perched herself on Clarice's lap while she sat in the lawn chair. The four year was quiet for a few seconds, her eyes pinched shut. Suddenly from the woods they could hear Dane scream.

"Norah!"

Blue eyes snapped open, a smile wide as she laughed, climbing down from Clarice's lap and racing toward the house, her hands steadying the bouncing snake as she ran.

John turned to the other adult, pausing to absorb the memory of Clarice watching the kids run inside, her smile soft and content. "Ready for breakfast?"

That same soft smile changed to a smirk when she looked up at him. "Are you kidding me? A home cooked breakfast? Hell yeah I am." Clarice was up and marching toward the house before he could respond.

John laughed at her as he followed. "Can't argue with that.

~~~jinXed~~~

Breakfast had been a chaotic affair, children speaking over one another, bits of food being thrown a few times before Shirley put her foot down. All of it made Clarice homesick but also happy. She missed such chaos. Denise was the same way as Shirley but the kids were different. During Clarice's time with her foster parents, she had been rebellious, as most teenagers were. It was the younger kids that broke her down first, slipping past her shields and safe guards. In no time, the kids started flocking to her. It wasn't surprising to wake up with a small child in bed with her because of a bad dream or a harsh thunderstorm that had battered the house during the night.

She began to help Denise and Carl with the kids, even if she kept the façade of unwilling teen. She would huff and groan when asked but she secretly enjoyed watching them when they played in the yard or helped get them cleaned up in the morning. Being in Shirley's home brought all those memories back, the kids causing her to slip back into the role of caretaker willingly.

She'd meet Jessica and Harper when Clarice had made her way downstairs in search of Shirley. The two older girls had been in the kitchen with the older woman, both a bit unsure and shy but not surprised by her presence. Shirley must have told them about her and John. They'd only had time to say hello before the boys had joined, dashing into the kitchen to collect the girls before they ran off to play outside. Poor Shirley had sighed at the display so Clarice offered to watch over them, already heading out the door, the youngest following behind her.

She'd actually met the four year old earlier that morning by chance. Clarice had been brushing her teeth when Norah walked into the bathroom, the child half asleep with a large snake wrapped around her neck and shoulders. Poor girl had froze when she realized the bathroom wasn't empty, her intense blue eyes wide in surprise and a bit of panic. It only took a bit of coaxing, mostly commenting on how handsome Slinky was, before Norah relaxed, even going so far to let Clarice help her brush her teeth.

Clarice turned her head away from John, hiding the smile that formed on her face when she thought of the kids. Dane with his protectiveness and tough guy persona. Jessica with her light mocha skin and contagious laugh. Harper's child logic and fiery eyes. Andrew's rat's nest of forest green hair and his shy smile when giving Shirley flowers after breakfast.

"What's got you smiling?"

"Nothing." Her response was too swift that John only chuckled at her attempt of nonchalance, no doubt the light curling of lips giving her away. She turned away from him, gazing out the window but she sat up as they passed a tree with a scar in its trunk, something flashing in her head. "Wait, wait, pull over."

John was quick to comply, pulling onto the shoulder a few feet past the tree. Clarice jumped out, making her way back to the deciduous. It was tall, the foliage green, and leaves fanning out into five points. She reached a hand out, feeling the scar that marred the bark.

"This sweet gum mean something?"

Clarice could feel John's gaze burning into her back but she tuned him out, eyes closed as she traced the ruined wood. It meant everything. Eyes snapping out she marched off into the woods behind the tree, her feet sure and steady.

She heard John follow her into the tree line, keeping up as she darted under and passed trees. "Clarice? What happened?"

The more steps she took the more her breath sped up, the faster she plowed through the branches of reaching trees. Something was  _here_. Something important. "This is it. That tree was a reminder of sorts, kinda like a light house. A way to find home."

By now she was nearly running, dodging branches and trees left and right, her heart pounding both from adrenaline and excitement. Home. She was almost home.

"Clarice!" John shouted behind her, his voice holding some alarm.

She had put some distance between her and the tracker, her smaller figure allowing her to slip through tighter spaces in the woods. She knew there could be water moccasins and copperheads maybe even an alligator lurking around but she could care less. She was so  _close_.

Finally she could see the trees starting to thin and suddenly she was blinded by the sun as she stepped out into the clearing. She could feel the pounding of her heart in her ears, the feeling of relief washed over her so intensely she gave a watery laugh, her eyes welling up with saline.

"Clarice? What is this place?" John had managed to catch up to her, his presence a warm tingle along her left side. Having him with her, here in this place, gave her peace. Like he was suppose to be here.

"It's my home."

The storage shed she'd seen in her dreams was closest to them, several meters away along the tree line but a few feet from touching the actual woods. There were no windows, just a single door, peeling white paint and gray shingles matching what she'd seen. Again, like Shirley's own home, there was no fences, just large open space filled with grass. There was no lake but there was an old playground set stationed somewhat in the center of the yard. She didn't remember seeing that in her dreams but it seemed obvious that it should be there.

What was holding most of her attention was the large house, white and two story, sitting across the clearing from her. Home.

"Clarice is this Carl and Denise's house?"

She was shaking her head, already walking forward, her eyes locked on the looming house. "No. But this is it. What I was looking for."

The distance dwindled quickly and Clarice found herself at the bottom of the stairs, the porch splitting left and right. Gently placing a hand on the rail, she let out a shaky breath at feeling the wood under her palm. A thought came to her.

"Danny accidentally broke the railing when him and Frankie were messing around. I yelled at them then made them fix it afterward." Her fingers had a mind of their own and were searching the underside of the railing, stopping when feeling the huge glob of dried glue. She smiled. "Oscar wanted to help."

John was silent next to her and she was grateful for that. It felt she was in a trance as she walked up the stairs, afraid the slightest interruption or distraction would break it. The door was slightly ajar, and instead of alarm Clarice felt sadness. It was home but something had happened. The barest of pressure caused the door to open silently, and the thought that the creak in the hinge had been fixed flashed in her head.

The foyer was small, an empty closet on the right with a staircase leading to the second floor in front of her. The room to the left of the foyer held two couches, a coffee table, and a older TV and VHS combo set. Curtains kept most of the sun out, casting a golden haze on the room.

On the right side of the front door was another room, more couches and a coffee table but instead of a television there were three book cases, nearly stuffed with only a few spaces on the shelves. Moving into this room Clarice walked up to one of the book cases, her fingers tracing the spines of some of the books, little puffs of dust flying in the air with every pass.

This was her home, more so than Carl and Denise's had ever been. The only thing was that no one had lived here for years. Whatever happened she couldn't remember. But she knew who to ask. She said nothing as she turned away and headed back outside, John following her.

"Clarice, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"I have to see Shirley."

It was the only thing she said as they made their way through the woods, retracing their steps to the road. John turned the car around, going back the way they came. Clarice remained silent until ten minutes into the drive.

"Before we left, Shirley pulled me aside." John had only glanced at Clarice at the beginning of her talk but he stayed silent, listening to her words. "With her telepathy, she knew Dreamer had messed with my head. Said it felt wrong, sticky with a hint of sweetness. She told me it reminded her of syrup."

Clarice paused, wondering if she should tell John this. She probably should, in case something happened. "Whatever Dreamer did to me, it set off something in my head. I'm…seeing, thinking, things that I shouldn't be. I don't  _know_  an Oscar or Danny, never met anyone with the name Marjorie but little things will show up in my head or some suddenly knowledge will flash through. I…don't know my own mind anymore. I don't know what's real or not."

"God, Clarice I'm so sorry."

John was gripping the steering wheel, both hands white knuckled. His jaw was clenched, eyes hard as he stared out the windshield.

Clarice knew he was mad at her situation, at himself, at Dreamer. Hell, she was sure she'd hate Dreamer till the day she died. But she tried to offer him an olive branch. "You didn't tell her to do that to me. It was her choice."

"And it was my choice not to tell you. Mine." John nearly growled his words, a small vein making itself known on his neck. The steering wheel let out an ominous creak that had him slowly easing up on his grip. Clarice could tell by the set of his jaw and the hardness in his glare that he wasn't going to be swayed with her words so she left him be, looking back out the window at the scenery.

It was silent between them for the next two miles but John suddenly sat up. He nearly growled as he stared down the road. "Damn it. We gotta get off the road."

Immediately Clarice knew who it was but she couldn't remember if there were any turnoffs. She was starting to panic, trying to remember but with her mind scrambled she was worried she'd get them killed.

There was some type of a force at the back of her mind, drawing her attention to a dark alcove coming up on their right the closer John drove. The force was growing, urging her to go. Hoping she wasn't leading them to their deaths, Clarice pointed it out. "John, there. Go there."

"Clarice-"

"Just go." Clarice didn't mean to snap but the buzz at the back of her head was escalating. John listened, heading for the spot she pointed out. As they got closer she could see it was a wall of vines and once they flew past they were suddenly encased in darkness. John stopped the car, shutting off the engine.

It took a second but when it did Clarice nearly smiled in relief that she hadn't gotten them captured. It was a huge tarp, kinda like a hunter's tarp, shaped as an overhang. If that house was left alone for years, so had this hideaway. Nature had claimed it, vines and shrubs running amok, warping it to become like them.

In the darkness their breathing was loud and Clarice worked to get her heart under control. It took a few minutes but she could hear the faint rumble that had caused them to hide in the first place. The thunderous sound grew and all too soon Clarice could nearly feel the large vehicles as they drove by. One, two, three, four. Four large trucks had passed, the sounds of the powerful engines fading away while they remained hidden.

It was five tense minutes later when John must have felt it was safe enough to get back on the road because he shifted into reverse and pulled out of their bolt hole. They were back on asphalt but Clarice was worried. John's body language was off. His hands were gripping the steering wheel again, his eyes sharp, jaw clenched. The line of his shoulders was loose but Clarice could see the tension in his muscles.

"John?" Her voice took on a worried tone, wary about the information he'd picked up when the Sentinel Services trucks had passed. Her stomach churned at the one notion she was hoping she was wrong about. "What happened?"

A muscle in his jaw jumped. "They left a team behind." He glanced at her and Clarice started to shake her head in denial when seeing his expression. "That team's searching the woods for a group of kids."

* * *

**There you go. I'm gonna try getting the last part out before the new episode Monday but we'll have to see. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Peace out! -Mez**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's go!**

* * *

John was sure the only reason Clarice hadn't disappeared on him, again, was because he knew enough about her at this point. As soon as he had said those words he'd reached over and grabbed her wrist to stop her from portaling away. She had given him a glare, ready to lash out at him but he'd managed to placate her. They needed a plan. They couldn't go through the woods in the event they ran into Sentinel Services but also couldn't drive up to the house in the Jeep.

After a few minutes of talking and planning, they choose a suitable plan. It had taken them nearly an hour to get back but when they did John drove the Jeep into the woods roughly a mile away from the house, on the other side of the main street. Considering he was bulletproof, he'd wanted to go in alone but Clarice had put her foot down, nearly down his throat, for that idea. She had wanted, needed, to come with him. She was confidant she could portal them back to the car. He conceded but made it know that he would be in front of her. It was the only way he knew to keep her safe.

So with Clarice at his back, they made their way up the winding driveway he'd noticed this morning, his senses open to the slightest change and forty millimeter pointed down but at the ready. He'd seen the trucks enter the driveway, seen the four leave but the last team hadn't returned yet. He was also worried about Steven and Aaron. Shirley had said they went on a supply run but in his visions he'd seen them return. After Sentinel Services had arrived.

Seeing the trees start to thin and the house starting to take form John slowed down, pausing to search the area before moving forward onto the front lawn. Seeing Steven's red truck empty with its doors open and engine still running made his stomach clench.

Crouching behind the vehicle, John made sure Clarice was still next to him and covered before reaching out a hand to the driver door.

_"Mom!"_

_"Shirley!"_

_"Freeze, get on the ground now!"_

_"What are you doing on my property!? Shirley!"_

_"Where's my mom?"_

_"What have you done to my family?"_

_"Sir, I said-"_

_"Get out of my house and off my property!"_

_"Both of you, put down your-"_

_"I said get out-!"_

_BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG_

The images receded and John held back the curse that wanted to burst from him. He felt a light touch, looking back to see the question in the set of Clarice's eyebrows. He gave the smallest shake but it was enough for Clarice. She gritted her teeth, eyes pinched and just the slightest lip tremble before she seemed to reel herself in, letting out a breath. She schooled her features into something fierce and determined, giving him a nod that she was ready.

He turned back, taking in the front of the house. Stretching out his senses he didn't see anybody on the immediate property. Once he came in contact with the soldiers' tracks he would know more, but for now the house was cleared. Looking back he gave Clarice a nod and as one they got up and moved across the grass to the opened front door.

The crunching of glass under their feet was the only sound in the house, paired with the sharp intake of breath from Clarice when she saw the bodies of Steven and Aaron in the living room and hallway.

A pool of dark red had gathered under Aaron's prone body, the handgun still tucked at the small of his riddled back. Steven was face up, brown eyes vacant and his shotgun lying a few inches away from his limp hand, his body also in the same shape as his son. Easing forward John passed the two men, Clarice muttering a curse as she followed him down the hall to the kitchen.

Dished were shattered in pieces on the floor along with two men garbed in tactical gear. Once seeing them John backed up a step, gun rising a bit. He tucked Clarice up against the hallway wall with his shoulder, only moving back into the kitchen once she nodded her understanding of his need for her to stay put. Keeping an eye on one soldier but also the opened back door John crouched next to the first man, fingers groping his neck. Nothing. He reached across the few feet to the second. Nothing as well.

He caught Clarice's eye, giving her the okay to join him. Both men were on their backs, blood having finally stopped dripping from their ears and nose, eyes rolled back in their head. He recognized the signs of a telepathic assault.

"Jo-John? Clarice?"

The weak yet familiar voice had them both racing around the island where Shirley was hidden, propped up against cabinets. Clarice immediately fell to her knees beside the wounded woman, her hands on the bloody patch of shirt, pressing the fabric against the matriarch's abdomen.

"You'll be okay. We got you." Clarice was muttering, trying to smile reassuringly at the woman who had made her breakfast hours earlier.

Shirley smiled tenderly at the portalist but once Clarice's attention was down at her wound she looked up at John, her eyes expressing her understanding. Shirley knew what John knew. There was no saving her.

"The-they surprised us. One of them spotted the kids…in the back yard. Saw Norah and-and Andrew. They started yelling and pointing their guns at my babies. I managed to give them a hea-head start but it only worked for a few…minutes." Shirley's speech was broken by moments of pain.

"It's okay. It's okay. We're gonna get the kids and you out of here, it'll be okay." Clarice was leaning forward, pressing some of her weight on the bullet wound.

John knew they needed to start tracking down the kids so he crouched on Shirley's other side, catching her dimming eyes. "I'm gonna look for a trail, okay? We're gonna find the kids."

Shirley nodded slowly, her breathing pattern changing, causing John to grit his teeth. He glanced at Clarice, her gaze already on him. Seeing the hope and trust back in her eyes was a punch to the stomach. He wouldn't be able to live up to her expectations. "Here." He placed the handgun next to her thigh. "If you need it. Stay hidden, I'll be back."

Clarice nodded, a small flash of panic in green eyes before it was gone and she was focused on Shirley. He stood up, heading to the back door, only pausing to glance at the scene behind him before he was gone.

~~~jinXed~~~

"John's incredible with tracking people down. He'll find the kids, get them back and we'll be out of here in no time. You'll be fine." Clarice knew this wouldn't be the outcome but she refused any other reality. This was her fault. All of it.

She felt a hand on her head, fingers carding themselves gently through her hair. She looked up from her task, seeing the soft smile on Shirley's face. Nope. She didn't want to see that face, that expression. She ignored her slick fingers, keeping pressure on the gunshot wound. "You'll be fine. Kate, she's a nurse. She'll patch you up. She's good, she helped me so she can help you."

"Oh, baby, we both know that's not gonna happen." Shirley took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Upstairs in my room. There's a big folder…filled with papers. It's the kids'…birth certificates and things. Take that with you. Make sure they know they were loved. That I loved them."

Clarice started shaking her head, vision blurring with tears. Her fault, all her fault. Steven, Aaron, Shirley. All of it.

"That's enough out of you Clarice." The steel was unexpected, causing her to look up at the fierce gaze from the older woman. "None of this is your fault. Something like this was bound to happen. We both know I'm not gonna make it so you listen to me." Shirley paused, swallowing and taking another deep breath. "I didn't tell you everything this morning. About that bony tramp messing with your head. What she did goes deeper than you think. She's got her claws in your man too. You be careful, you keep my babies away from her. But that's not all…" Shirley paused again, catching her breath. "There's something else, under all that syrup in your mind. Something almost  _alive_. I could sense it and I think it could sense me."

"What?" Something was in her head? Clarice ignored her words, focusing on putting pressure to Shirley's stomach. "Shirley you're not making sense. Just wait a bit longer."

"I did. I was waiting for you to come back." Shirley took in another breath, her eyes dimming as she looked at Clarice. "I'm so tired."

"Clarice?"

John was back, standing in the doorway, easing forward to crouch next to her. Shirley lifted a hand, placing it on John's cheek. Her eyebrows furrowed. "You too?"

John looked over at Clarice. She shook her head. She wasn't sure what was going on. Feeling Shirley's other hand settle against her own cheek, Clarice watched as the older woman seemed to straighten herself up, brown eyes clear and focused as she looked from Clarice to John.

"Clarice Fong. John Proudstar. You save my family. You take care of my kids, my babies. You hear me?"

Clarice looked upward, willing the tears to fade away but returned to gaze back at Shirley. She nodded. She'd protect those kids with her last breath.

"Yes ma'am."

John's deep timbre voice calmed Clarice. Regardless of what happened between them she knew he was a good man. He was also a man of his word and she was relieved that she wouldn't be alone in this.

Shirley nodded, letting out a breath, her face sagging in exhaustion. "Good. That's good." She leaned back against the island, her breaths slowing and eyelids drooping. She gave them a soft smile. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you…"

Clarice dropped her head, hands quivering. John moved forward, his arm reaching out to Shirley. She knew what he was checking for but tried to ignore it. Green eyes were on her shaking hands, slippery with blood. She wanted to be sick. Getting to her feet Clarice walked over to the sink, the knob full blast. She wanted it off, the smell sharp and metallic. Once the blood was gone she snapped the water shut, willing the trembling to stop. She couldn't break. Not now, not yet.

"Clarice?"

"Did you find a trail?" Her words were sharp, aggressive in their delivery. She couldn't find it in herself to care.

John was quiet behind her, could feel his eyes burning her skin with his stare. "Yeah, I did." Thankfully that's all he said.

Clarice nodded, feeling a sense of wrath build and boil within her. Her hands tingled with energy. "Let's go."

~~~jinXed~~~

It took an hour and a half to track down the children. They had zigzagged a few times, at one point having to hide from two Sentinel Servicemen as they backtracked. He'd placed Clarice against a large tree, covering her body with his in case they were spotted and shot upon. He'd noticed how Clarice's lips curled, not in humor but with rage and disgust. Once the two men passed he'd made sure to keep a close eye on her. He was worried she'd do something.

At one point they'd made it to a river, the same he'd seen in his visions, but he stopped Clarice from wading into the water when spotting the massive gator that had bobbed to the surface, swimming directly toward them. Once it was close to shore it had repeatedly opened its mouth and snapped its jaws, then proceeded to swim to the other side of the river before returning and repeating its behavior.

On the second time around Clarice had took a few steps forward, eyebrows furrowed. "Chomper?"

At the name the gator suddenly spun around and rushed for the other side of the river, looking back at the pair. Clarice had turned to him, small relieved smile softening her face. "It's Norah."

At that Clarice threw herself into the murky water, John scrambling to enter the water first, making sure to swim next to her, placing himself between the purplette and reptile.

After that it was animal after animal that led the way to the kids' hiding spot. First was the boar, trotting ahead of them then a coyote had taken over as guide for a few minutes. The large elk had been quite impressive, his instincts still telling him to stand between the antlers and Clarice. A bobcat had shown up, pausing every once in a while to listen for sounds before continuing on. The last had been the large Great Horned Owl from last night, Toot-Toot. She'd hooted at them when the small gray fox had disappeared into the brush, lifting of her perch and soaring through the trees. After ten minutes she'd had landed on the branch of a massive Carolina Hemlock, the trunk thick and covered in moss, the branches swooping low and dense.

He'd grabbed Clarice before she could take a step toward the tree, pointing out the two Copperheads and six different Cottonmouth that were surrounding the tree's base. Clarice had called out for the children, the venomous snakes immediately disappeared and cleared a path as the tree shuddered, massive branches lifted up and the moss dissolved away to unveil the large hollow in the evergreen. Five young faces, terrified and tear-stained, peered out at them.

The reunion was filled with cries of relief, sniffles, and questions. John's mouth had been dry when he told them the basics. The group had grown silent, huddled closer together, converging on Clarice as she held Harper in her arms. Norah had reached up and clasped his hand, hugging the large serpent to herself but also refusing to let him go. Once the children had been looked over for injuries, John and Clarice had enacted their plan.

Clarice's high emotions fueled her portal, creating a large gateway to the hidden Jeep. They'd ushered the kids into the SUV, Clarice telling John that she needed to go back for the documents Shirley wanted her to grab.

He'd refused but she'd glared at him, getting in his face and declaring with a near growl that she was going, regardless of what he said. Dane had spoken up then, having snuck out of the car to listen to them talk. He volunteered to go with Clarice. His argument was that he could easily incapacitate anyone who had made their way back to the house with the added bonus of being able to select who was affected by his ability. Also, he said, as oldest it was his responsibility to say goodbye and retrieve certain items for the others.

It had been a hard pill to swallow but John relented and the duo had disappeared. After five minutes John got worried. When fifteen minutes passed he was almost panicking when tanzanite sparks bloomed and both Clarice and Dane returned, the young boy ignoring the still drying tear tracks that curved down his cheeks. Being dragged by the portalist were two large black trash bags. Clarice told John Dane had stuffed each with blankets and pillows. It was his contribution to the underground. Dane had told her, "Momma would have wanted us to help."

As for the two trash bags Dane was dragging, they were filled with clothes belonging to the kids. One bag held a mix of Andrew and his own belongings while the other, having been packed by Clarice, was the girls' clothes and other necessities. On the teenager's back was a large stuffed backpack. One by one he pulled out items, passing them to each child. A stuffed otter for Norah, what looked like a homemade flint knife for Andrew, a silver necklace with a seashell design for Jessica and what, to John, looked like a collapsed item for the last girl in the group. He wasn't sure what it was but Harper smiled at it, keeping it close.

Finally the kids were packed, Clarice slamming the trunk close but she had paused, hands leaning on the frame, her head down.

He'd went to her side, watching as she took deep breaths to remain calm. He'd opened his mouth to ask a question when she whispered so low he almost didn't hear it.

"This is all my fault."

He'd stepped close, maybe too close, nearly pressed himself against her shoulder, trying to offer some kind of comfort. "Clarice, don't."

She ignored him but muttered, "You remember how I said it wasn't my fight but yours?"

He didn't get a chance to reply before she looked up at him, a fire burning in her jade eyes, highlighted by the swell of angry tears. "If it wasn't before, it sure as Hell is now."

The drive back to headquarters had been quiet, only the occasional sniffle from the backseat interrupting the silence. Clarice had opted to sit in the back with the kids while Dane had claimed the front passenger seat.

Three of the five kids had fallen asleep during the drive. Norah, her small body curled against Clarice, slumbered with Slinky draped in his usual position around the girl's shoulders. Jessica had passed out immediately once they were on the road, Dane explaining that the emotions had taken their toll. Harper had been the last to fall, head on Andrew's shoulder as the forest-haired boy gazed out the window, watching the scenery fly past. Dane was stone faced, eyes nearly unblinking as he too stared out the window.

Four hours of silence, right up until John pulled up to headquarters, broken the sentry and his exchange. Night had fallen during their drive. The dark and unknown environment causing the children to huddle together, Andrew at the back and Dane to the front as they were unloaded. The blankets and pillows were taken away by a grateful member while Clarice had taken charge, corralling the kids inside where they parted ways with John as he left to talk to the others.

Now, it was late, coming up on one in the morning and John was ready to sleep. He'd debriefed the others on what happened, dismissing them when done so he could take a breath. So far Sonia had avoided him and he was grateful for that. He was too emotionally exhausted for that confrontation.

Which reminded him. Exiting his office, he had a guess of where he needed to go and he allowed his feet to guide him upstairs toward an old office in a seldom visited area that had surprisingly stayed empty when Clarice left.

The door wasn't completely latched and John eased it open, cringing slightly at the creaking sound. The bed was empty of Clarice but filled with four children, all sleep and clinging to each other. Dane was on the floor, his back resting against the bed, head tilted back while he slept. Slinky didn't participate in the dog pile, choosing to stay huddled under a lamp someone had set up in a far corner of the room where the light wouldn't bother anyone.

As for the purplette, she perched on a corner of an old desk, her eyes focused on the kids but narrowing in his direction when he took a step in the room. She didn't speak, just got up and silently made her way to the door, forcing him out into the hallway where she followed, closing the door behind her.

"They settle down okay?"

Clarice nodded, arms folded across her chest. "Norah had a nightmare about on hour ago. Dane sang her back to sleep. Poor kid just fell asleep about ten minutes ago. The others haven't said anything. At least not more then the bare minimal."

John nodded. The kids wouldn't settle completely down for days, even weeks, especially Norah. He also knew Dane was gonna run himself into the ground if he kept this up. "I'll come by in the morning to see them all. Try to get some sleep too Clarice."

She didn't really answer him, just hmmed and turned to leave. He'd taken a few steps when Clarice's voice stopped him, causing him to look behind him.

"Remember what you told me? Back at the high school?" Clarice had her hand on the door knob, her back to John. "About if I needed or wanted anything, I only had to ask?"

John straightened his back, drawing himself to his full height. "Yes."

Clarice turned cold green eyes on him. "I want them to pay for what they did."

At the mention of Sentinel Services, the ball of cold fury that John had buried for hours flared, Clarice's request stoking and feeding it. He stared back, icy dark hickory meeting frozen sharp emerald. "Yes, ma'am."

Clarice studied him for a few seconds before turning the door knob and slipping back inside with the children.

John walked away, hands clenched into fists.

* * *

**Ta-da! Yes, I'm a horrible person. I tried to base Shirley on Missouri Mosely from Supernatural and Shirley the mother from the movie Madea's Big Happy Family, both characters played by Loretta Devine. Look them up on youtube to get the full effect. Kudos if you know either of those characters. Let me know what you guys think! Peace out. -Mez**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go! Sorry about Shirley everyone, but sometimes these things happen.** **Also, fair warning for suicidal thoughts. Kinda. And major character death. You'll see. Here you guys go. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

When morning came John kept his word. He checked on security before making his way back to Clarice's room, keeping his footfalls quiet. When Clarice had first been brought in, this part of the building was fairly empty but once she left and sectors began falling the other offices had started filling up with refugees. He figured Clarice's room would have been taken but apparently Zingo refused to leave her spot on the purplette's bed. If someone attempted to move her by force they received a low rumbling growl for their efforts. It seemed Zingo had been right. Clarice would need her room back.

The door was closed so John lightly knocked, rapping his knuckle against the wood. It took a few seconds but the door knob turned and was opened only a couple inches, a pair of blue eyes peering out. Once John was recognized the door opened further, Dane standing aside so he could walk in.

The five kids were all awake, fresh clothes and faces washed. Clarice must have pointed out the bathroom down the hall. He wasn't surprised to see Zingo in the room, sitting down in front of Norah as Harper weaved the four year old's hair into a braid, making sure not to disturb Slinky. Wide azure eyes looked up at John when he crouched down in front of her, smiling softly at the four year old.

"Morning Norah, morning Slinky." John received a soft smile for his greeting and he took a look around the room, stopping when seeing Clarice asleep on the floor, tucked up against the wall, blanket thrown over her body.

"She stayed up pretty late but finally fell asleep." Dane was speaking, looking at the woman who had allowed them to take over her room. "We don't want to wake her but we also don't want her to sleep on the floor."

John nodded, getting to his feet. "Pull back the blankets on the bed." As gently as he could he slipped his arms under Clarice, holding her against him as he turned back to see Andrew and Jessica rearranging the bed. Lying Clarice on the mattress, John took his arms away, Andrew lifting the covers over her legs and tucking the blankets up to her chin. Clarice stirred for a second, the whole room frozen but soon she settled down and the kids let out sighs.

John patted Andrew on the shoulder, taking his turn to corral the kids out for breakfast, pausing a moment to leave a note for Clarice. He didn't want her to panic when she woke up and saw the kids gone.

He pointed out rooms as they made their way to the makeshift kitchen and mess hall, answering any questions the kids might have as they arrived. Andy and Lauren were already there, curious eyes as the pack of children filed in. He gave them a quick run down about when food was served, noticing Reed loitering on the other side of the room. The older man probably wanted to talk about his dad and Trask.

Dane seemed to notice him too because he stopped John mid sentence. "We got it John. I think that guy wants to talk to you."

John looked back at Reed before giving each kid a nod and walking off to meet the Strucker patriarch. They didn't go far, just a corner of the room to talk. Far enough that people couldn't really hear them but close enough where he could glance over and keep on eye on the kids.

Jessica and Dane were up and gathering food on plates while the others were sitting at a table not too far. One thing he did notice was Andy watching Norah and Slinky. No doubt he was curious about the corn snake. Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice. Dane was glancing at the other teenager, his eyebrows furrowed. Harper, who was sitting next to Norah, was also watching the exchange. He knew soon Andy would get up and go talk to Norah, which wasn't a bad thing, but with what happened yesterday, all five kids were still tense and he could easily see an argument or even fight break out between Andy and the other kids. He quickly agreed to Reed's request to visit his father, the older man walking away to prepare while John swiftly made his way back.

"Hey Andy, Lauren. Can I talk to you?" Andy had looked like he was about to get up and walk over but John's voice stopped him. The two siblings glanced at each other but listened nonetheless, Andy looking back at the four year old for a second. He took the two down the hall, finding a surprisingly empty room.

"I know you're curious about the group Clarice and I brought in last night but try not to bother them for the next few days, especially the little girl. If they come to you or she comes to you first that's fine, but don't crowd them or push too much. They're gonna be protecting each other and if you push too much you'll end up fighting."

They shared another look, Lauren asking what was on their minds. "What happened?"

John wasn't sure how much to share. Just the bare minimum should work. "Sentinel Services happened."

Lauren looked down, John could see her drawing conclusions on her own but Andy was bolder in his curiosity. "And their family?"

The tracker didn't say anything and that was enough for Andy to follow his sister's example, looking down at the floor, both having somber expressions. "Just give them time."

The two Stucker kids nodded and he left them, heading back to the dining area where he caught Dane's attention, gesturing for the teenager to join him. The blonde boy exchanged a glance with the other older members, nodding at each other while Norah remained oblivious as she ate and pet Zingo.

He didn't take the boy far from his family, just on the other side of the room. "I gotta head out to pick up some people today, I'll be gone four or five hours. If you need anything Clarice will be here but also Sage and a few of the others. They'll get you what you need." He didn't want to patronize the boy by asking if they were gonna be okay by themselves, even if he wanted to.

Dane seemed to appreciate it, nodding. "Yeah we should be fine. We'll let someone know if need be. You're a leader here John, you gotta take care of everyone, not just us."

John hummed at Dane's words, reaching out and giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Watch out for the others. I'll see you later."

With that he left to do his rounds of the facility. They were leaving in an hour, just enough for him to visit each supervisor. Whether it was food, clothes, or medical supplies he made sure to visit and see how they were doing. Dane's collection had helped some but with other sites dismantling it'd be difficult if they brought in more refugees.

After his circuit he had packed, meeting up with Marcos who had news. Apparently Lorna had declined coming on the trip, instead Clarice would be joining them. Which made him worry. With both Clarice and him gone the kids would be by themselves. He pushed the worry down. They would be fine. Sage would make sure and so would Dane.

With a duffle bag over his shoulder John followed Marcos down to the first level and toward the front of the building, the doors open and SUVs waiting. Just before crossing the threshold he felt a pull on his hand.

Big blue eyes staring up at him from under worried brows caused John to crouch, duffle bag next to him, reaching out and gently taking one of Norah's hands. "It'll only be a few hours. Clarice and me will come straight back. Until then Dane and the others will be here to look out for you. Okay?"

Norah's lip wobbled as her other hand played with the black cord of his necklace. John felt a sharp pain lance through his chest, motivating him to pull the little girl close, arms encasing her but mindful of her ever present scaly companion. "It'll be fine. We'll come back. I promise. Okay?"

"…'kay."

Hearing the soft and reluctant voice from the four year old in his arms was almost too much for John. He wasn't sure why but pressing a kiss to Norah's temple felt natural. He spotted Harper and Zingo peeking out from a hallway, prompting him to release Norah. "Make sure to be good for the others, okay? Now go on, Harper and Zingo are waiting for you."

Norah looked behind her, catching sight of her foster sister and new friend. Her joining the other two was a given but what wasn't was the quick peck on the cheek she gave him before scampering off.

The three of them disappeared and John ran a hand down his face. Those kids were gonna do him in, especially Norah. Rising up out of his crouch, John grabbed his bag and went to exit, only to pause when seeing Dane standing just inside the doors.

Seeing the fifteen year old standing stone faced also pained John. The kid had had to grow up overnight, acting as an adult to the other four children when he wasn't even legally old enough to drive yet.

Back straightening, John closed the distance between them, standing in front of the young teenager. "You take care of your brother and sisters while we're gone, okay?"

"Of course." Dane's response was quick with a hint of 'Duh' undertone.

John smirked, reaching out and ruffling the boy's hair. "See you in a bit, Dane."

The blonde teen pulled himself away from John's reach, trying to flatten the hair that the tracker had purposely spiked. "Yeah, yeah."

The boy disappeared down the same hallway as his sisters, John shaking his head at Dane's grumbling the entire way. He knew he needed to go, knew he would, but there was a part of him that didn't want to leave the five kids he'd grown close to.

~~~jinXed~~~

"As long as we don't run into trouble we should be back in four or five hours. Lorna's not coming with us so you can ask her if you need anything."

"These people that you're picking up, what happened?"

Clarice looked up from her task of switching plates on the car, seeing Dane looming over her, arms crossed and a thoughtful look on his face. "Their safe house was raided, they're the ones who got away."

Dane was quiet, following Clarice as she finished one plate then moved around to the back of the car to do the other. It was when she had just gotten the old plate off and was in the process of grabbing the new one that she spotted Sonia coming down the stairs of the building.

She couldn't help the sudden tense grip she had on the screwdriver or the flaring of her instincts that she knew was linked to her maternal side. "Dane, go inside now."

The blonde perked up at her stern tone, looking back to see the other woman walking toward them. He listened, eyes catching Clarice's before he turned and ran up the stairs, making sure to keep outside of Sonia's reach.

"Hey."

Clarice looked up from attaching one of the screws, glancing behind Sonia to see that Dane had indeed left. "What do you want?"

"I know it's been awkward, ever since you got back last night with those kids, but I hope there's no hard feelings between us."

Clarice twisted the last screw with a little more force than necessary. "Well, guess what princess? There's no point in hoping." She stood, the screwdriver fisted in her hand. "You manipulated me. Messed with my mind. Without my knowledge and certainly without my consent. That sound familiar to you?" Clarice could feel her hands tingling as her ire rose. "I don't like you, I don't trust you, but we're on the same side in this war so as much as it pains me to say this I'm not gonna leave you behind for Sentinel Services to cart away."

Behind them Marcos appeared carrying a duffle bag, jogging down the steps, eyes looking between herself and Sonia. He no doubt sensed the atmosphere. "We good to go?"

"Yeah." Clarice bent down to pick up her tools and the old plates, seeing John emerge from the building in the corner of her eye. But there was another primal part of herself that rose, ignoring the males nearby and imparting one last comment to the other female. "Oh, one more thing." Clarice took a small step forward, the move making the vermillion-haired woman's eyes widen in alarm as the portalist glared. "Stay away from those kids."

Clarice held her look for a few seconds before she turned away, noticing John watching their exchange. She glowered at the man as well, daring him to say something. There was no way in Hell she was gonna apologize or be made to feel guilty or any other ridiculous motion for defending what was quickly becoming hers.

He didn't say anything and although they had gotten along yesterday and some of her resentment for him had faded, she was also too riled up to being in the same small space as him for the two hour drive so she claimed the front passenger seat of Marcos' SUV. She may have closed her door with a bit too much force but other than a glance he was smart enough not to make a comment or ask questions.

They were silent the entire drive except for the occasional question about what street was coming up. She knew it wouldn't last long though. John had left headquarters the other day to find Clarice only to return with not just herself but five kids and a snake. She wasn't sure what John had told them but she wasn't gonna offer up anything. Not unless she was asked and even then, depended on her mood. However Marcos had also seen the strained conversation between the two women right before leaving.

They had just entered Perry city limits when Marcos glanced over, fidgeting in his seat a bit and adjusting his grip on the steering wheel.

Might as well beat him to it. "What do you wanna know Marcos?"

He was quiet, Clarice asking first might have thrown him, before he spoke. "How are the kids?"

Truth be told she was expecting a question about her standoff with Sonia but this type of question was a close second. "Adjusting. Norah had two nightmares last night but it's been calm so far. It probably won't last long. Someone will break, most likely Dane. Kid's taking on too much responsibility in a short amount of time. But they'll be fine. They're strong and they have each other."

"And you and John."

His tone had her looking over at him, his brown eyes holding a knowing gleam before he turned back to look out the windshield.

Clarice looked away, her chest tight at Marcos' words. "Yeah." It was quiet for almost ten minutes before Marcos broke again.

"What's with the snake?"

It was twenty minutes of explaining Norah's Doolittle-like abilities and how Andrew, with his emerald hair and black eyes, commanded plant life. Jessica could sense and manipulate emotions, which was helpful with Norah's recent emotional upheaval while Dane was able to selectively take away a mutant or mutants ability but also cause humans to suddenly feel faint or completely unconscious depending on the intensity level. She'd yet to see Harper's ability but the ten year was able to "charge up" an inanimate object using its own energy kinetically, the power behind it up to her but also the size of said item. Whether it be a bar of soap, water bottle, or chair, anything was free game. Apparently she shared the ability with a cousin.

This was the conversation between them up until they pulled into the parking lot of the church. The group of a dozen survivors or so blinked at the bright light, slowly making their way into the open air. Taking a look inside the storage unit to see if there were any stragglers Clarice found a boy standing stock-still with wide brown eyes as he stared at her. He seemed on the edge of entering teenage years, cocoa skin like Steven but a few shades darker than Jessica's, a backpack hitched on his shoulders. His staring didn't seem rooted in fear or repulsion to her appearance, something more akin to wonder.

"You're gonna make me blush with your staring." Clarice smirked at him. The boy gave a jolt, lips twitching into the makings of a smile.

"Everything okay?" John was suddenly at her side, hovering over her shoulder, eyes wary but cleared up when he saw the kid.

The teen, who Clarice thought would have been slightly taken aback by John's sudden appearance, seemed to have the same reaction to him like he did her. And was that a sigh? Of relief?

"I need to talk to you." A blonde woman in a black sweater whispered to John, her tone urgent. The tracker glanced at Clarice, which she gave a nod. She'd be fine. He took her non-verbal cue, walking away with the other woman as she spoke in low tones.

Turning back to the kid Clarice rolled her eyes. "I know he seems like a stick in the mud but he's not bad. Come on." She beckoned him forward which he did a bit eagerly. "So what's your name?"

He looked up at her, eyebrows furrowing in confusion for a second before a touch of sadness flashed across his face. He managed to bury it quickly. "My name's Oz."

Clarice didn't question him, not knowing if she would step on an emotional landmine, instead she just nodded. "I'm Clarice. So your name's Oz, huh? Is it okay if I call you Ozzy?"

It seemed a good thing to say as the kid smiled at her. "Yeah."

Clarice ginned back, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Normally she wouldn't be so open but the kid had good vibes. She was comfortable with him, like he was one of her foster siblings, family.

"Excuse me, ma'am? What's your name?"

Seeing John talking to a woman in grey wasn't a big deal but it was the woman's behavior that caught her attention. The silent woman ignored him, shifting back and forth on her feet. Not liking the feeling of dread that was settling in her stomach, Clarice pulled Oz close, watching John as he reached out a hand to clasp the woman's wrist. She only saw a flash of some kind of tattoo before John was sent flying into the dumpster.

"John! Marcos!" The woman had already sent two other people flying by the time the words were out of Clarice's mouth. She pulled Oz behind her, the movement catching the speedster's attention as the pixie-haired woman whipped her head in their direction.

Three things happened. She heard John shout her name, the aggressive woman seeming ready to charge, and the purplette felt a rumble beneath her feet. Without warning she was encased in darkness, the scent of earth strong in her shelter, with just a small opening above to provide air flow and minimal amount of light. She felt another ripple under her soles and suddenly she was back out in the open.

She was a little freaked out by what had just happened but she watched as the woman attacked John again with kicks and punches that slammed him on his back. The speedster lashed out at another survivor while John rose, calling Clarice's attention.

"Get me above her."

Knowing exactly what he meant she went down on one knee, ripping the portals open as Marcos worked to keep the aggressor in one spot. Just like what the kids had done, John used one of the SUVs to jump off and through, coming out of the portal feet above the attacking mutant.

A well placed punch and John had the woman down on the ground, pinning down arms and legs to keep her from getting loose.

"Get me some restraints."

Marcos dashed to the trunk of the SUV, coming back to John's side with thick cable ties. As they worked on getting her contained Clarice checked on the other refugees, the only casualties being a gash on the blonde woman who talked to John and a boy with his elbow possibly dislocated. Kate would have to see him to be sure.

Once she had looked everyone over, Clarice sought out Oz, finding him a few feet away from John and Marcos as they loaded up the subdued combatant. She headed over, stopping at his side. "You okay?

He nodded, watching the two men careful as they finished. Clarice glanced behind her, at the spot she'd been standing in when the group was attacked. The pavement was shattered, exposing the dirt underneath. Though the cement was destroyed, the soil looked pristine. But she knew better.

She nudged Oz with her elbow, gesturing to the rubble when he turned to her. "You know anything about that?"

Oz looked down at his feet, giving a shrug. "She was gonna attack you."

Clarice nudged him again. "Nice save." She grinned at the almost shy smile that crossed his face. "You're a real life earth bender."

Oz chuckled at her comment. "So I've been told."

"It's true though." Marcos had finished, coming to a stop in front of the pair as John closed the doors to the car. "Good job. You and Naya should get along great."

He gave Oz a solid pat on the shoulder before he continued pass them, calling attention and giving direction to the other refugees.

John was next, giving the young boy a nod as he stood before them. "What's your name kid?"

Clarice's protector met John's gaze head on, not intimidated in the least. "Oz." If Clarice wasn't so close she might have missed the way Oz's eyes seemed to search John's own for something. Seconds later that determined gleam was gone. Whatever it was, Oz hadn't found it in the tracker.

"Marcos is right though. You did a real good job. Thanks kid."

Clarice caught John's slight glance in her direction before he walked off to join the others. She felt a flutter in her stomach but pushed it away. She looked over at her new charge, only to find him raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Her defensive tone had one corner of his lips lifting, the beginning of a smirk no doubt, which in turn had Clarice rolling her eyes as she gave Oz a playful light smack to the back of his head. "Let's go runt."

~~~jinXed~~~

From her spot on the desk Clarice was finishing the French braid she was weaving Harper's hair into, Norah next to her playing with Slinky but also waiting her turn. Jessica was getting dressed for bed, the other girls already primed for sleep while the boys waited outside.

It wasn't terribly late, coming up on ten but Clarice had wanted them to have some type of curfew. She was more lenient with Dane considering his age but he had agreed to the bedtime, even if he didn't actually sleep until an hour or two later.

It had been an interesting day, emotional too. They had brought the speedster in, deciding that they needed to get as much out of her as they could. Clarice had left them to their devices, her ability would do nothing to help the situation but she did find out more as the day wore on. Her name was Chloe, her child had gotten sick but the doctor hadn't wanted to help a mutant so she had taken apart his office. Then Sentinel Services had shown up. Her husband was killed and her daughter taken. Clarice could understand that. Chloe had been arrested and forced into becoming something else entirely. That's what scared Clarice. She had only been in the prison for a few days before she'd escaped but would that have been her fate? Or was it already too late?

"There you go." She tied off Harper's hair, getting a soft thank you before Norah placed herself in front of the purplette, ready for her turn.

Other than the speedster the day had mostly been filled with helping rearrange things, trying to maximize space for the new people but also any they might get in the future. The kids had stayed mostly to themselves but she had seen Dane and Andrew helping out while Jessica had taken to watching over the other younger children at headquarters. Harper had stayed by Norah's side all day as the girl explored, Zingo following the pair everywhere.

"Okay, all done." Jessica called out and the boys returned from their self-exile. Dane had talked to her roughly twenty minutes ago, about Andrew and him finding another place to sleep as there wasn't a whole lot of space for six people in the tiny office. He had even said something about bunking with Oz.

That development was surprising. When Clarice, Marcos, and John had returned from their trip, word has spread about what Oz had done. Apparently Clarice hadn't met her yet but there was another teen who could control water. Naya Marcos had called her. She'd shown up, met Oz and started asking questions. Clarice had witnessed this from a distance, watching their interaction.

After the water commander had left she'd been surprised to see Dane and Jessica walk up to Oz. As far as she knew this was the most forward they'd been to anyone. She'd been tempted to sneak closer but held herself back. That didn't mean she couldn't spy from a distance. Dane spoke first, Oz replying to whatever he said, then Jessica had asked, according to her sad attempt at lip-readying, why. Oz replied, looking confidant as he spoke his words. The two siblings glanced at one another before they said the words thanks and thank you a la lip-read. She wasn't sure what exactly had been said but they seemed to include Oz into their fold.

After that she had seen them interact throughout the day. Andrew, Dane, and Oz standing in a loose circle talking to one another. She'd caught a glimpse of Norah and Harper watching Naya play with a basin of water as Oz seemed to be in lecture mode. When they had met up for dinner, Oz had paused, staring back and forth between Norah and herself. Their eyes always caught everyone off guard, especially when they were together. The moment had passed and they ate together, Norah going so far as to sit next to her siblings' new friend. It made her happy to see them branching out.

Clarice's hands stilled as Norah perked up, making a small noise. The others watched as her cherub lips formed a smile. The portalist was pretty sure she knew what that meant. She leaned forward and around so she could see Norah's face, smiling back at the four year old. "John back?"

Black hair came undone from its braid as the spirited girl nodded vigorously, already starting to scramble to her feet.

"Wait."

Jessica's voice stopped the room, all eyes on the thirteen year old. Her teeth were clenched, eyes pinched shut. Like she was in pain.

"Jess?" Clarice crouched down, placing a comforting hand on the side of the empath's head. If Jessica was feeling pain did that mean…?

"It's John. He's hurt."

Norah made a distressed whine, her small body clinging to Clarice at Jessica's words. The purplette willed her fear away, focusing on the curly-haired teen and how quickly she could get to Kate. "How bad we talking?"

Jessica shook her head. "Not physically. Emotionally. Him and that other guy."

Clarice nibbled her lip as she thought. Something must have happened when they went to see Reed's dad. Something bad. Knowing John's personality he'd push it down until he had a moment to be alone. Until then he would probably debrief with Lorna and Marcos, make his rounds as he checked on everyone. She'd give him half an hour.

She shared her decision with the others, Norah instantly disliking it but she'd put her foot down, placating the sad child by promising she would find him and check on him in thirty minutes.

It was a very subdued and tense time frame. Clarice had finished Norah's braid and then sent the pack of them to the bathroom to brush their teeth. They hurried back, the boys playing rock, paper, scissors to see who got the first turn to sleep on the camping cot they'd found earlier in the day and who slept on the floor. Clarice would be sharing the full size bed with the girls, slightly roomier due to Norah's habit of sleeping on others. Slinky had his own corner of the room, heated and decorated by items Dane had grabbed from the house.

After twenty minutes they were finally settled down. Andrew had claimed victory and was already lightly snoring while Dane was leaning against the wall reading a book he'd gotten from Shatter, his makeshift mattress made of the tumbling mats Clarice and John had stolen. A few feet from him was Slinky coiled up under a halved hollowed log, his nocturnal heat lamp providing heat.

Harper was snoozing while tucked with her back to the wall, braided hair tossed over a shoulder. Jessica was lying next to Clarice, still awake and softly running a hand over Norah's braid to coax the child to sleep. So far the youngest was holding on, just barely. Clarice herself claimed the edge of the bed but was also chosen by Norah as her bed for the night, evidenced by her tiny body lounging on the portalist's chest.

Ten minutes after the allotted half an hour Clarice poked Jessica's arm. "Can you sense where John is?"

The empath closed her eyes, silent for a few seconds. "Kinda." Her eyes opened and stared up at Clarice. "He's somewhere above us."

That didn't help much, there was one more level above them plus the roof. Clarice felt Norah stir, blue eyes sluggishly opening. "What is it Norah?"

The half-awake child sighed sleepily and turned onto her other side, managing to stay on Clarice, but she lifted an arm and pointed out the closed office window.

"He's outside?" Clarice's question wasn't quite answered, more like Norah made a soft agreeable sound before she started to fall asleep again. From outside she heard a soft coo. Clarice rolled her eyes. Of course.

So, John was above them but also outside? Roof it was then. Slipping from the bed was harder than she thought it would be. Once Clarice started moving and trying to transfer Norah off her, the four-year old had fussed at the manhandling, not wanting to let her go. Jessica had managed to calm her and Norah was already nearly asleep by the time Clarice had put on her shoes.

She opened the door, looking back and surveying the room. Everyone was succumbing to sleep, which made her happy. Eyes falling on the second oldest in the room, she got a nod from the teen. Dane would watch over the others while she was gone. Making her way to the roof was uneventful. She didn't come across anyone which she was thankful for. Last thing she wanted was to deal with anyone.

The access door opened surprisingly quiet, the silent entrance allowing her to ease up on John who was sitting against an air duct at the far end of the roof, staring out over the trees surrounding the building.

"How'd you find me?"

Clarice plopped down next to him. "A little birdie told me." A loud hoot was heard to their left. "Or rather a giant birdie."

"Toot-Toot?"

"Yep."

They didn't speak for several minutes, the only sound was the occasionally soft gust of wind and Toot-Toot maneuvering in the tree's canopy.

"How were the kids?"

Clarice's wasn't sure why the question made her happy. "Okay. They kinda kept to themselves today, although they made friends fairly quickly with Ozzy. Dane and Andrew are even thinking of moving in with him to give the girls and me more space."

John nodded. "Earlier this morning Andy was curious about Norah and Slinky. I told him and Lauren to leave them alone for a few days. Let the kids make the first move."

Clarice did remember seeing Andy every once in a while watching the interaction between Norah and her scaly friend. She also remembered what else happened earlier in the day. "He did think it was funny when I had to explain to Norah why her new skunk friend couldn't stay in the building."

John whipped his head toward her, sitting up in alarm. "Skunk? What's she doing playing with a skunk? They could carry rabies."

"You think I don't know that?" She wasn't offended by his statement, knowing he was only worried. Another part of her actually thought it was cute and funny to see this side of him. "I nearly had a panic attack when she walked in with the thing in her arms. I had to stop myself from yelling at her, I was so freaked out. Dane managed to calm me down and explained that the animal was fine, that if it was sick Norah would know, due to her ability. Sage spoke up too so now I know way more about rabies than I should."

John seemed to calm down. "Good, that's good."

She gave him a few seconds of silence. "The crow and squirrel on the other hand…" He groaned, head lightly tilting back and smacking the air duct. She chuckled at his reaction. "She understands that they can't stay in the building but now they're bunking outside in one of the trees. The squirrel's been named Tony but she hasn't made up one for the crow. I did catch her wagging a finger at Slinky and Zingo when she showed them the other two. I think she scolded both of them about not attacking or eating anyone."

John let out an amused huff. "Hope she doesn't invite any bats over. Lorna really doesn't like them."

Clarice hummed, thinking it funny that someone like Lorna would have such a fear. There was something else she wanted to talk to him about. A few things actually but since they were on the topic. "Have you talked to Norah at all today?"

"Yeah, before we left to Perry this morning."

"What'd she say?"

John leaned back. "Not much, she looked sad and I told her we'd be back soon, that the others would look after her, and to be good. She said okay and took off with Harper and Zingo."

Clarice was quiet, thinking about her interactions with the small girl and what the others had been telling her. She felt a knot of worry coil from within. She didn't know what to do.

"Clarice?"

John's worried tone had her drawing up her knees, the side of her head resting on her legs as she looked over at the tracker. "Norah isn't talking. To anyone."

John's eyebrows furrowed. "So this morning?"

"That's been the first thing she's said since Sentinel Services showed up at their house. The only time she talks to someone is when she talks to the animals but even then it's all telepathic, not actual words. She's having nightmares, she's jumpy. And Dane's putting so much responsibility on himself, I've tried to take some of it but the whole thing stresses him out. What am I suppose to do to help them? I don't know what I'm doing. What if I mess up or make it worse? What if I mess up all of them? I don't know what I'm doing John."

"Clarice." His firm tone broke her out of her hysteric rant, only realizing her voice had been getting louder and her breathing faster. "Hey, look at me." Clarice gazed up, brown eyes staring back. "You are doing all you can. If we run into issues, we'll figure it out. I can ask some of the other parents, some of the older kids, Sage can look up some stuff on trauma and PTSD for us. Those kids are not alone in this. They have us and the underground. We can do this Clarice."

His speech was calming to her nerves. She nodded, running his words through her mind on repeat. "We can do this?"

"Yes."

Well, that was one thing out of the way. If she brought this up he would be angry, so furious but it was something she'd been thinking about. She needed a contingency plan. She took in a deep breath. "I'm scared John."

He sat straighter, turning his body completely toward her. "Of what? What happened?"

Clarice licked her lips. "Did…did you hear about Chloe, the woman who attacked us? About what they did to her?"

"Yeah. Trask messed with her, got her addicted to that drug. Enough to do whatever they wanted."

The purplette nodded. "I was in prison John. What if they did something to me while I was there?"

"No." The denial was fast, John shaking his head. "You were only there for a few days, they wouldn't have had time to do anything. We have your booking record and record of your escape."

"You mean like Reed's APB when he supposedly escaped? What if it was fake? What if they have someone else like Dreamer? They could have messed with my mind, made me think it was only a few days. They could have forged the documents. I could be a time bomb."

"No." John was on his feet, starting to pace. He rubbed his face, looking tired. "There's been plenty of opportunity for you to go dark side. But you haven't. You're safe."

He was getting irritated but she couldn't drop this until she got what she wanted from him. She stood up, taking a few steps toward him. He watched as she stopped a couple feet away. "I know you already promised me something but I need another from you."

He was quiet, watching her warily. He had a good reason, he just didn't know it. "What is it?"

Again Clarice licked her lips, mouth suddenly dry. "If something happens, if I go dark side-"

"No." John's eyes were dark, narrowed. His jaw clenched, muscles twitching from the strength. "Don't say it."

"I need you to stop me."

"Clarice." John turned away, hands pulling at his hair.

"I need you to promise me John. If I go-"

"You won't!" John was back, only a foot away now, towering over Clarice. His shout startled Toot-Toot, causing her to screech at the pair. "You won't. They didn't have enough time."

Time for the incentive. "John, there's something I didn't tell you. Something Shirley said to me before she died." John was angry, looking two seconds away from walking off but he stayed. Actually he was probably gonna be angry about this too. "She told me that she sensed something in my head. And that it sensed her back."

He groaned at her words. "Why didn't you say anything Clarice?"

"Shirley was dying, she was in pain. Some of the stuff she said didn't make much sense. But if this is what she meant, if they did something to me-"

"They didn't." His tone was firm but Clarice heard the slightest waver. He was fighting with himself. John was a leader and as such, needed to be prepared to deal with things like this, even if he didn't like it. She just had to get him to see it.

She was quiet, letting him calm down before she tried again. "If, John. If they did do something. If I go dark side, I need you to stop me. Even if that means killing me."

He did turn away this time but not very far. Nearing the edge of the roof, he placed his hands on the ledge, head down. Clarice could see how his fists clenched and unclenched, his shoulders tense. He looked like he wanted to hit something but he was fighting against the urge.

She left him alone for a few seconds, no more than thirty before she slowly walked up, standing next to him but with her back against the stone, arms crossed. They stayed like this for another minute, her looking at her feet while he kept his head down. She tried again. "John-"

"Don't make me do this." His voice was quiet, almost pleading. She looked over only to find him already staring back, a suspicious shine to his eyes. "I had to bury my best friend today, Clarice. Please don't make me promise you this."

So that's what happened. Sentinel Services must have followed them or tracked down Reed's father, especially if he worked at Trask in the past. Which means there'd been a fight, one that Gus was the victim. She nodded, acknowledging his lost but she really needed to drive this home.

"Twenty five minutes ago I had Jessica lying next to me in bed while Norah was half asleep on my chest. If I changed and hurt one of those kids? If I killed one of them? Or killed someone here at headquarters? If I became the monster in Norah's nightmares? I can't do it John. I can't." She paused, clearing the quiver from her voice. "If the time ever comes, I would rather it be before I do something bad, before I fully become one of their puppets."

John didn't speak after that and Clarice didn't continue her campaign so the two fell into silence, the only noise being Toot-Toot's occasional shuffling and the branches moving against each other. Three minutes turned into five, five into ten, and ten into twenty five. Clarice wasn't sure how long they were gonna stay up here. She did have a back up plan.

Lorna was her second choice, Marcos third. She just figured John would be the only one to walk away without injuries. Long distance-wise Lorna was a good choice. She'd be able to take her out without endangering herself or the life of her child. Maybe she should have talked to her first. It would have been easie-

"I promise."

Clarice's head snapped up, not really sure she'd heard those words. She took a small step forward, tilting her head in hopes of picking up the smallest sound. John had lifted his head the slightest, enough for her to see his displeased frown but not enough to make direct eye contact. "John?" She had to be sure.

He let out a breath. "If you go dark side, I promise I'll stop you." He sent a quick glance at her, grimacing. "Even if I have to kill you."

Clarice closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief, her forehead falling on his right shoulder. He actually agreed. She felt her lips curl into a soft smile. John and the kids would be safe from her. All of the underground would be safe. "Thank you."

"Don't." He bit the words out, nearly growling at her. She could feel how tense he was, how angry. Probably at her and himself. "Don't thank me for promising to kill you."

"I'm not." Clarice lifted her head, jade eyes staring back at John's hickory ones. "I'm thanking you for your promise to save me."

She could see the flash of pain, his anger morphing into something more tender. She felt her pulse race and knew she had to retreat. Stupid Dreamer. She pulled away from him, putting a few feet between them. "I gotta get back before one of the kids come find me."

She moved around him, arms crossed over her stomach to keep them to herself. She stopped after a few feet. Looking back John was no longer slouched over the ledge but standing straight, eyes dark and intense. He was staring right at her, his gaze sending a tingle down her spine. Damn Dreamer, damn her. "Get some rest John."

With that, rather than walk and possibly meet up with someone, Clarice merely ripped open a portal and stepped through, the gateway sealing up behind her.

~~~jinXed~~~

The screaming had him out of his office and flying up the stairs. It was Norah and Jessica. An explosion sounded, loud and familiar to John. More shouts and screaming from others just waking in the early hours, some running past him to escape while others ran forward. They were all running to the same place.

No. No. No. Too soon. Why did he make that promise? Why?

"Jessica run!" Andrew's voice echoed and soon the curly-haired girl ran past him, Norah in her arms crying her heart out. No. No.

Another explosion, this one larger, enough to cause the others with him to fall to their stomachs as the building trembled. He pushed through, heart in his throat as he turned the corner into the hallway.

Harper was hiding behind the door of an abandoned office, Andrew pressing a cloth against her face as it soaked up blood. "John!"

He wanted to go to them but knew he couldn't delay. The longer he stalled the more people would get hurt. He dodged wormholes, jumping from one opened doorway to the other until he was right where he needed to be.

He stepped into the room, the metallic scent heavy. Dane was lying on the floor on his side, facing away from John. He didn't see any injuries from his point of view but the stillness and large puddle staining the hardwood let him knew that the fatal wound was hidden.

His senses on high alert let him dodge the incoming wormhole, moving swiftly as he evaded two others before he reached his destination. Except he didn't want to be here. Pressing the person against himself, one arm was wrapped around their back, keeping their arms tight and apart while his right hand was clamped on the nape of their neck.

His captive fidgeted, struggling to get free, even going so far as to try and bite him. The denseness of his skin prevented injury and he pulled them away from his neck but it also brought their face into focus.

Seeing these lips twisted into a snarl was wrong, making his stomach roll but it was the wet cheeks that gave him pause. Jade eyes were red rimmed and overflowing with tears, the horror and heartbreak so potent his own immediately misted. He may not be telepathic but he knew what she was pleading for.

_Save me. Please John. Save me._

Forehead touching her own, John locked eyes with Clarice, wanting her to be focused on him and not the destruction in the room. "Forgive me." Clarice's body fought more, as if sensing his intent, but those eyes seemed relieved at the prospect. His own tears flowed, mixing with Clarice's with how close they were. Trembling lips brushed against hers as he repeated his mantra, voice breaking apart as his heart did. "I'm sorry Clarice. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

His right hand gripped and twisted.

* * *

**So how was the chapter? Peace out. -Mez**


	8. Chapter 8

**So it seems like some of you were a tad bit upset with the last chapter? I couldn't help it. It came out of left field. I wasn't gonna post this so soon but I decided to show mercy to you all. And then I thought that's no fun! So you get a new chapter but not the chapter you were expecting. You get something else.** **Here we go guys, let's check in on the ducklings!**

* * *

 

Slowly her senses returned, rousing her from sleep. Someone must be awake. Probably Norah. The four year old was usually the first one up, she herself was always the second. When people slept it was easier on her. Feelings were muted, dulled enough for her to relax and sleep. But as soon as someone, especially if they were close enough or she knew them really well, woke up, her ability caught on to what they were feeling. Always strong enough to wake her. Or if someone was emotional, awake or sleeping; if the feelings were strong enough, it would wake her. This wasn't one of those times.

Jessica turned over, eyes open and sleepy as she sought out who was awake. She knew it. Norah was sitting up in bed, hair standing up and in chaos, face tired looking but fully aware as she stared back at Jessica.

As soon as she saw Jessica was awake, Norah crawled over Harper to reach her, eliciting a groan from the girl who quieted down soon after. Norah then laid herself on Jessica, making whining sounds as she curled into a ball in her arms. She was distressed. She must have woken from a nightmare. The curly-haired teen tried dematting the mess that was Norah's hair, making soft cooing noises.

"You wanna go back to sleep?" Norah made a louder whine, shaking her head and tucking herself under Jessica's chin. Yep, definitely a nightmare. Jessica sat up, hugging the young child close. "Okay, no sleep. We gotta get up then."

Norah made another displeased whine but didn't argue, releasing Jessica and sitting slouched on the edge of the bed.

Jessica was up and rummaging through their bag of clothes, searching for suitable clothes for them to wear. A quick look out the window told her it was early, maybe six or seven in the morning. She wasn't sure if anyone would be in the bathroom but she figured they could get it done with, that way they wouldn't have to be around strangers this early. Especially with how Norah was. Considering the events from yesterday, if someone spooked her she could accidentally trigger Slinky to bite.

She heard the mattress shift and looked behind her shoulder to see Harper up and stumbling, eyes half closed in slumber, toward their bag of belongings. She picked out the clothes that she wanted, moving out of the way so Harper could search next.

"Jess? Harper?" Dane was looking up from the floor, eyes squinted as he studied the two girls.

"Norah had another nightmare so we just got up with her. It's six or seven so it should be fine. I wanna get her cleaned up before others start waking up."

Dane grunted at her words, getting up off the floor but then throwing himself on the bed next to the still slumbering Andrew. Jessica rolled her eyes at the blonde teen, grabbing Norah's hand when the child appeared at her side. The small ebony-haired girl had climbed down from the bed and had made her way to Slinky's corner of the room, picking up and draping the four, nearly five foot long serpent around her neck before walking up to thirteen year old.

Jessica took another glance around, searching for the brush she had used last night to untangle Norah's hair. She saw a flash of purple and tilted her head at the body tucked up against the wall with a blanket tossed over themselves, black-violet hair peeking out. Clarice. When she'd met the woman yesterday, this situation had never crossed her mind.

They had figured out that someone was at the old camping site so Steven, Aaron, and Andrew had left to figure out who they were while Norah sent Toot-Toot to take a look. The young girl had been mystified by what she'd seen with Toot's eyesight, enough that she had risked getting in trouble when she'd snuck downstairs to see them for herself. The four year old had scampered back to her room, seeming excited that the new people looked like her. According to Norah.

When Jessica had met John in the kitchen when everyone sat down for breakfast, she could see the similarities between him and Norah. As a family, they were sure Norah was Native American or at least partially. Looking at John that morning she could see it. Both had the high cheekbones, though Norah's baby fat obscured hers. Their eyes were the same almond shape.

Earlier that morning when Clarice had stepped into the kitchen she had understood what the little girl had meant about them both looking like her. For Clarice and Norah their eyes were identical, oversized irises set in slanted eyes, the shape more defined in Clarice. The only thing different was the coloration. The other woman's were a rich jade green while Norah's was a strong shade of blue. Interestingly her eyes were changing slowly and slightly in color.

Standing in the woman's bathroom brushing her teeth, Harper on her left and Norah on the right, Jessica recalled the day Norah became part of their family.

It had been two years ago, the end of summer with autumn on its way. She'd only been there for six months, still getting use to everyone. Dane, considering he'd lived with Shirley and Steven since he was three, was the one who had taken her on as his responsibility. Andrew was silent, walking on the other side of Dane, just enjoying the open air. Harper had tagged along, twirling a stick around like a weapon, as Dane told Jessica about what to expect for winter. Harper pitched in a few words, she'd only been there for a little more than a year, about the activities they could do. Dane had suddenly stopped talking, pushing the two girls behind Andrew and him.

There on the edge of the property was a black bear. Being only eleven at the time, the bear was much larger than the children. It hadn't noticed them yet, sniffing back and forth at the ground. Dane had slowly stepped back, pulling the girls with him, one hand on Andrew's shoulder, hoping the bear wouldn't see them. It didn't matter though. A gust had rushed by them and immediately the bear had turned in their direction, going so far as to stand on its hind feet to see them better.

Harper had picked up a rock, her fingers giving off a faint glow as she pulled back to throw it when Dane stopped moving, grabbing her wrist. That was when Jessica saw what she was sure made Dane pause.

A small chubby face had peered around the furry back leg of the bear, wild black tresses and wide blue eyes watching them. She was small, Jessica guessed two or three years old, covered in a dirty green jacket and mud-caked black sweats complete with fuzzy red slippers. The bear gave a light moan before it dropped down to all fours, using its lips to gently ruffle the little girl's hair as it made little grunting noises. At that point the bear turned and walked off, leaving the small child behind.

As Jessica lead the way back to Clarice's room, she still thought that was one of the coolest things she'd ever seen.

~~~jinXed~~~

The small garden they had wasn't too bad but for good measure Andrew gave the peas a bit of a boost. The strawberries only needed a pep talk while the tomatoes, peppers, and herbs were pretty good but the sad attempt at growing cucumber was too pathetic for Andrew not to step in. Slowly he gave the vines strength and vitality, only up to a point where they would be fine on their own. Behind him he could hear Harper speaking to Norah about the vegetables and fruit but also telling her not to pick at the tomatoes or strawberries.

With Clarice and John having both left a couple of hours ago, the rest of the group was too wary to venture out and talk to any of the others mutants. But that didn't mean the mutants didn't come to them. Jessica, unsurprisingly, already had a few of the other kids following her around. Jessica was an empath yes, but she naturally gave a happy aura, causing others to flock to her. According to Dane and Harper, a older guy around Dane's age had been staring at Norah and Slinky during breakfast. Not so much at her appearance but probably wondering about the giant snake wrapped around the little girl. The pair had gotten multiple stares but so far no one had said anything or approached them.

He had some trouble with socializing. For one, he enjoyed nature more than people, which made him seem antisocial. Another was his appearance. Andrew's green hair wasn't a problem, considering one of the leaders had the same color as him, just a shade or two lighter. No, it was the black irises that made people uneasy. They looked creepy, just two black voids staring at you. That's how it had been on his family's farm and at their produce stand, the customers giving him uncomfortable looks or pulling their children closer when he walked by. He'd heard a few people mutter about his demonic eyes, both the English speaking customers and his Spanish speaking distant relatives that visited. It wasn't his fault he looked like this. It was just how it happened.

Of course that didn't stop someone from torching a few of his family's crops, rocks thrown through the house windows with mutant obscenities written on them. Considering his family's only income was their farm, it seemed reasonable to his parents that he should leave, that way he couldn't destroy anything else with his existence.

He'd left that night, but he did boost the crops that had been destroyed, that way they came back even stronger. He may have been shunned but he still loved his family. He'd also raided the other fields and orchards for as much fruits and vegetables as he could carry before leaving. He'd been eight at the time.

It was a few days later when a red pick up truck had pulled over on the same side of the road he was walking on, Dane looking out at him from the back window as the passenger door opened and Shirley beckoned him to her.

"No Norah, don't. It's not ready and you didn't ask."

Looking behind him, Norah was sporting a twisted face, handful of unripe berries in her hand. Harper was trying not to laugh but failing as she threw her head back, red eyes happy.

He remembered the day Harper showed up too. At the time it had only been Dane and him living at the house. There had been another foster kid, Derek, who had left a few months before he arrived to venture out into the world.

He'd been sitting in a tree, Dane next to him in the branches when they'd witnessed a black car pull up the driveway. Shirley had walked onto the porch steps to greet the arrivals, big smile on her face. The driver door opened, revealing a tall man, built solid with brown hair who lifted his arms in greeting to Shirley, walking over to hug her and lift her up in the air. She'd started to playfully slap his shoulders, demanding to be put down but she had a smile on her face as she hugged the man properly.

The back door to the car opened, revealing the then seven year old. She had the same hair color as the man but the skin tones were slightly off, like the man spent time out in the sun while she was hiding away inside.

Dane and him had looked at each other before scaling down the tree to hear what was being spoken.

They arrived just in time to catch the name of the young girl, his second cousin apparently. Harper. The man's cousin, Harper's mother, had been killed but he had a dangerous job and asked in a Cajun accent if Harper could stay with Shirley. Shirley didn't need to be asked twice.

It was then that the man noticed the two boys, red eyes narrowed as he studied them. Shirley assured him, Robert, that they were okay, so far as to call the two boys forward to meet the man and his little cousin. Two pairs of crimson irises looked them over, one shy while the other was suspicious and wary.

It took a few seconds but they seemed to pass whatever test Robert had as he thanked Shirley before crouching in front of Harper, giving her a hug, kiss, and placing a black tube that rattled in her hands. He'd left after that, leaving behind his cousin in Shirley's care.

In the here and now, Andrew walked up to the pair, Norah looking at him with her sour face before she held the blueberries out to him. He knew what she wanted. He took the sour fruit from her hand. "After this no more Norah. These aren't ours, you can't take them without asking. Understand?"

The little girl nodded, watching him expectantly. He brought the blueberries to his lips where he gave a slight puff of air over them. Holding them gently Andrew gave them a small boost before handing them back to the child.

Norah grabbed one from the batch and tossed it into her mouth. She smiled at the sweet taste, hugging Andrew's legs before she continued eating them, offering one to Harper who gladly took one for herself.

~~~jinXed~~~

It wasn't a decision that had been discussed between them, it had just happened, but it did make sense. Jessica as an empath could take down a few adults at once, Dane could take down an entire floor of both mutants and people if he wanted. Andrew carried around packets full of rose and pampas grass seeds which he could use. It didn't seem like much but it would hurt considering the thrones and razor-like leaves. And if he happened to be outside? Forget it. Harper herself was self explanatory. She could make a grenade out of a shoe. She was fine. But Norah? While her ability could certainly be offensive, possibly deadly, it all depended. The fact that she was only four helped with that. She would defend herself if need be, using Slinky to lunge out at people but never really actively try and hurt someone.

Of course depending on the animals near by it could be harmless or not. A bird would peck or Slinky could bite but it wouldn't seriously injure someone. But if a bobcat or boar happened to be close? Or God forbid a bear? Someone would get hurt, maybe even die. And they didn't want Norah to have to deal with that. Which was why Harper was following Norah around while the others tried to help out. With her abilities she'd be able to fend off anyone.

The others were inside while the two youngest of the group were outside playing in the woods but within sight of the building. Clarice and John were on their way back, only about an hour out but they'd run into some trouble. Nothing too crazy, they hadn't really said what the trouble was but the rest of the kids had decided not to worry Norah. So they hadn't told her and Harper had been tasked with entertaining her.

Harper had found an old fallen tree to perch on, Slinky next to her curled on the bark as he soaked up the sun's rays. Dane had grabbed the artificial lamps from the house so the serpent was okay but nothing beat natural lighting. At her feet was Zingo, the headquarters' mascot. She wasn't surprised when the Australian Shepherd had scratched at the door early this morning, begging to be let in. That's just how Norah was. Animals were drawn to her.

And true to self, Norah had attracted a large crow within five minutes of stepping outside, followed closely by a black and white squirrel. The crow was sitting on Norah's shoulder stuffing bits of leaves in her hair with its beak as the girl played in the bushes, looking for another animal no doubt. So far there were three leaves, a flower, and two small twigs buried in the girl's tresses. That was gonna be a pain to get out.

The squirrel, a fox squirrel if Harper remembered right, was currently sitting in a low branch above their heads, chattering and twitching its tail at Zingo who watched on. So far the dog hadn't tried anything but the squirrel wasn't gonna take the chance.

A loud caw drew Harper's attention as the large crow fluttered to the ground before hopping its way to Zingo. The Aussie didn't move, only watched as the bird got closer. With only roughly a foot separating them the crow stopped, looking this way and that, ignoring the canine. Harper had a suspicion which was proven true once Zingo looked away. Quick as can be the crow plucked at Zingo's rump, the dog jolting in surprise and trying to snap at the crow. However the large avian was already back on Norah's shoulder, working Zingo's undercoat fur into the four year old's hair. Harper laughed, thinking how much she was going to enjoy the new feathered addition.

"Hi."

Grin disappearing, Harper stood up as a red-haired woman smiled at them from roughly twenty feet away. She'd seen this lady in the building, helping here and there. She didn't seem like John who was one of the main leaders but she seemed like she was just below them in rank. She was also the lady Dane had pointed out earlier, the one Clarice really didn't like.

Norah remembered too as she quickly ran behind Harper, latching onto the back of her shirt. Harper still had the staff in her jacket pocket along with a few good sized rocks she could use if she needed to but she also didn't want to cause problems for John and Clarice.

Above them the squirrel started barking in alarm amongst the branches, the crow also cawing angrily from Norah's shoulder. Slinky had moved quickly, already having made his way to the ground and back to Norah, slithering up her torso. Poor Zingo was up and pacing, whining, obviously confused about what she should be feeling.

"Didn't mean to surprise you, it's just that we haven't met yet. My name's Sonia." The woman took a few steps forward, prompting Harper to dig into her jacket for one of the rocks nestled in her pocket.

"Cookie for you. What do you want?"

The woman, Sonia, gave a soft smile, ignoring the steel in Harper's voice. "Just wanted to come say hello. You're Harper right? And that must be Norah behind you?"

A small whine from the shaking four year old had Harper pulling the rock out, feeling the tingling in her hands getting warmer. Screw this, Clarice would take their side anyway. She just had to make sure she didn't seriously injure the woman in the blast.

The only reason she stopped was the change of expression on the red-head's face. Gone was the creepy little smile, being replaced with alarm and some fear. From behind, there was a snapping sound, a sign to the brunette preteen that their reinforcements had arrived. Harper took a quick peek at their defender and instantly knew just how scared Norah was.

The tawny fur was tinted red, the tail twitching and ears flattened out sideways as it passed the ten year old, its pale gold eyes locked on Sonia. Low growls rumbled with so much bass Harper felt it in her feet. Norah had definitely brought out the big guns.

Poor Zingo was panicking, finally managing to break her connection with Norah and take off toward the building.

"You should probably follow her." Harper's words had their effect. Sonia refused to glance away, resorting to walking backwards until she disappeared from view. As soon as she was gone, Harper spun and crouched down, making cooing noises as she attempted to calm Norah down.

She knew she had some success because the crow and squirrel had stopped making a racket, Slinky no longer making hissing sounds, and the growls had tapered off. Instead a familiar continuous purr, louder due to size, surrounded them. The source of the calming noise rubbed itself against Harper briefly before circling around the small child, curling itself around her back. Its pink nose sniffed at her face a few times then decided to lick at Norah's hair, all three animals ignoring each other. Now how was she suppose to explain this?

"Harper what happ…"

Right on time. The crow hopped onto Harper's shoulder just before she stood up, turning to face Andrew and Dane who had entered their area. Andrew took one look at their large guest before he waved a hand, the branches of nearby trees suddenly thick with leaves, closing off their little spot, keeping others from seeing in.

Dane pointed at Norah's bather. "If that's what I think it is, it better not be."

~~~jinXed~~~

Sometimes Dane didn't get it. Shirley use to talk about how certain people hated others because their skin was different but now those people that use to hate each other got along because they both had someone else to hate together. Discrimination. Racism. He just didn't get it. Maybe that's why Andrew liked to hang out with trees and not people. Norah too would rather hang out with Slinky. He could understand that. People were crazy. Plants and animals, not so much.

He just didn't understand. He had learned this lesson when he was a child no older than Norah but grown ups didn't get it? It blew his mind sometimes. Maybe it was because of how he was raised? Shirley, Steven, and Aaron had been African-American, Andrew was Mexican, Norah Native American, Jessica being a mix of African-American and Mexican while Harper and himself were white. Being here the underground, there was no titles. Sure Clarice was Asian and that new kid Oz was African-American but did it matter? Ugh, it made no sense.

Dane shook his head, focusing on his dinner. Harper was sitting next to him, Clarice after that with Andrew at the end. Across from Dane was Jessica, Norah, then Oz. Normally Dane would have ignored most people until he had a better read on them but Oz had immediately won him over.

Clarice and John had come back with the survivors, one mutant had been brought in with zip ties on her legs and wrists. Apparently she was a spy of some kind. Which was a bad thing. Due to that Dane made sure to keep everyone away from that part of the building, not wanting the lady to catch sight of any of them. It was within minutes of the new group settling in that talk of one of them saving Clarice had reached his ears.

Bringing Jessica along they'd found the kid, no older than Andrew, talking to another teen. They waited until she had left before confronting him about the rumor. The preteen was named Oz and yes, it was true. He'd made a stone-like tent around Clarice when the psycho lady had tried attacking her. When Jessica had asked why, he had only said he needed to. Jessica and Dane had both said thank you but Dane had made it a point to involve Oz with his siblings. He didn't know why but he was sure Oz was trust-worthy. The fact that the preteen admitted to also being a foster kid brought them closer.

Apparently his foster family was made up completely of mutants, their care-giver only in her twenties but she'd provided for them for years. She was the one that helped him learn to control his abilities. But four years ago Sentinel Services tried to raid their house. Everyone had escaped except their foster mom and her boyfriend, their official unofficial foster dad. They had stayed behind to distract while the others went to ground. They never saw them after that.

Knowing how it felt Dane had made sure to make Oz feel like a part of their group, which was fairly easy. Clarice had also taken him under her wing, so it was smooth sailing.

The only hiccup was just a few minutes ago when Oz met Norah. Surprisingly it wasn't Slinky that caught his attention. He had stood there, looking up at Clarice then down to Norah, going back and forth between the two. Dane didn't understand what everyone was looking at. He'd lost count how many people compared their eyes. But Oz seemed to get over it, sitting down and joining in on dinner.

The day had gone okay. After Harper and Norah's interaction with that red-head lady Clarice seemed to hate so much she didn't show herself again. Probably because Clarice was back. Which was ok with him. But now he had at least two people with Norah. Harper would still play bodyguard but he had another person hidden from view.

Movement from across the table let him know Jessica was digging through Norah's hair again, finding another twig tangled in the strands. They'd had to explain to both Clarice and Jessica why there was some much debris woven into the little girl's hair. Clarice seemed okay with Tony and the crow coming into the building but she'd had to check with Lorna and Marcos. The compromise was they could come and go as long as they stayed with Norah and they had to stay outside at night.

The skunk had not gone over well, Clarice seconds from freaking out. According to Jessica she was scared. Which was understandable since skunks could carry rabies but Norah always caught onto that. Not sure how but she did. So Clarice had calmed down but the skunk was not allowed in the building. Good thing they didn't tell her about the hundred-something pound female mountain lion lurking in the woods around the building. That would definitely not go well.

He was sure the big cat had crossed into Georgia from Alabama, having either escaped its owner or had been released by said owner. It must have already been drawn to Norah but the fear the four year old had been outputting had caused the female cat to become defensive. That's how it worked sometimes. Whenever Norah was scared or crying female animals ran to her defense. Dane was sure she triggered their maternal instincts making them much more dangerous. Which was why the lion had been ready to defend her "cub."

Unlike being at Shirley's they had had to explain to Norah that her new body guard couldn't stay. People would get scared and they didn't want the lion to get hurt because of that. Norah had finally relented and the cat had slunk off into the under brush but Dane was sure she was still out there. Bonding with Norah maternally meant the cat wasn't going to venture too far.

The hours after dinner passed by until it was time for bed. He didn't mind the curfew, he usually spent another hour awake before falling sleep but he knew the time was more for the younger kids than him. Clarice was fine with it, never really making a big deal out of him staying up a bit later than the others.

As the girls got ready for bed he was standing out in the hallway with Andrew, already dressed to sleep but it also highlighted what he'd talked to Clarice about a few minutes ago. Six people crammed in a single room just wouldn't work for long. Andrew was twelve going on thirteen in three months while he was fifteen. Jessica was the oldest of the girls at thirteen with Harper being three years younger.

Having that many preteens and a teenager together was probably not a good idea. The girls needed their privacy and poor Clarice deserved her room back to some extent. It would just be easier on everyone. Andrew was the one to suggest bunking where Oz was, the kid on his own surrounded by strangers. Granted they technically were but Dane liked to think they were relaxed enough with each other. He'd asked him tomorrow.

It was over an hour later that Dane heard the sound of one of Clarice's portals, the woman in question walking through the door after her search for John. Now those two were interesting to watch together. Green eyes looked over those that were sleeping, giving him a smile when she caught him watching from his makeshift bed. She seemed slightly stressed but also a bit lighter than she had been earlier in the day.

She eased onto the edge of the bed, gently tucking herself under the blankets while making sure not to move Jessica and Norah too much. Large blue eyes opened for a second at Clarice's stirring, somehow recognizing the portalist which prompted her to roll off Jessica and onto Clarice's chest, curling into a ball and falling back to sleep.

"Goodnight Dane."

The teen placed his book down, reaching over to shut off the lantern. "Night Clarice."

He fell asleep fairly quickly, his body relaxing in slumber.

Until Jessica woke up screaming.

* * *

  **Yes, a chapter featuring the kids. I actually got the idea from a review on Fanfiction who was curious about Jessica and Harper. You got some background information about the kids, kinda how they came to be in Shirley's care. Also it's legal to own a mountain lion in Alabama, along with other exotic animals. I know everyone wants the** _ **other**_ **chapter but I liked how this one came out. I also like to torture you so there's that too. Let me know what you think! Your theories and guesses especially. Peace out. -Mez**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, it's the moment many of you have been waiting for. It's The chapter. Be ready. This one was hard to write for some reason. But at least it's here. Merry Christmas, don't say I never did anything for you. I won't keep you any longer, let's go!**

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, John could see the difference a few days made. There were bags under his eyes, the skin a few shades paler than his normal complexion, his hair hanging limp. Looking down he caught sight of his right hand trembling on its own. He gave it a shake which helped but he could still see his fingertips twitching.

It's been years since he was on the other side of the world, in the desert. There had been times when he was out of ammo or his unit was pinned down and there was only one way out. Being bulletproof and having the strength that he had had saved his other unit members and himself one way or another. He tried not to think about the times he'd had to grab at the necks of his enemies, his hand giving a flick and feeling bone give under pressure. Since leaving the marines he'd banished those memories, that skill, away to never surface again.

He never thought it would come back to him so easily.

He gripped the bathroom sink, careful of his strength as he waited for the nausea to pass. His right hand was shaking again.

"John, meeting in five." Marcos was at the door, giving a rat-a-tat-tat before moving on. The meeting. They were going to discuss Trask, about what was being done or had been done to…the others. He needed to keep it together.

He took a roundabout way to the meeting, the sole purpose being to avoid the kids. He hadn't seen them in two days, not since…just not since. He'd heard the raven, initially thought to be a crow, a few times, chattering from Tony but other than that, nothing. He knew he shouldn't, that he needed to see them, talk to them but he couldn't. He couldn't look at Norah without thinking of… of Clarice.

His right hand trembled against his leg.

The meeting wasn't really a meeting, more like Esme pushing and pushing them to do something. They were but not blindly like she wanted them to. He understood that she has family in there, that she's desperate but he won't risk loosing anyone. Not again.

There was a moment where he almost lost his composure, her words to him stopping the trembling in his hand only because it had formed a fist instead. But he prevailed, dismissing the group.

He took shelter in his office, leaning against his desk and running a hand over his head. Esme's voice was swirling around in his head, poking and prodding at him. Was she right?

"Johnny? You alright?"

Looking up John hid his grimace as Sonia eased into the room. She'd tried comforting him a couple days earlier but it was too soon after everything and he'd lashed out at her, telling her in a biting tone that regardless of the kiss they had shared they weren't getting back together, that it had been a mistake for them to kiss. She had stared at him, her eyes starting to water before she turned on her heel and left. He could admit he didn't feel sorry for how he had talked to her.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" The insomnia and frustration made his mood dark. "Maybe Esme's right."

Sonia made her way closer, stopping several respectable feet away. "No, she has no idea what she's talking about. She's scared. She doesn't get it."

"She may not get it but she was right about one thing. Gus. I left him for dead and they turned him into one of those things. Same thing with Chloe." He bit his tongue to prevent the third name from slipping past.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for that. It's not gonna do any good." Sonia bit her lip, eyebrows furrowing. "But don't you think it's weird that she knew about Pulse? She's only been here a few days."

John sighed. "You know how telepaths work. If the thoughts are loud enough, they don't have to read anything. And considering I keep replaying Gus' death over and over again in my head makes it pretty obvious." No need to tell her what else was replaying. "Doesn't change what happened to him. I'm not gonna let that happen to anyone else."

Sonia was watching him, staring intently, her eyes searching. He tilted his head down, not wanting to see her expression, toward the floor as he thought about what had happened in the last few days. It was during this time that he saw her feet take a few steps forward. Too many steps.

"Don't." The word was growled lowly, narrowing his eyes at her as she stopped a little more than a foot away.

"John." She tried again, her voice taking on a soft quality, one that he knew.

Before he could rebuff her, a flash of movement at the doorway caught his attention. Oz.

The twelve year looked from him to Sonia, his eyes zeroing in on how close the red-haired woman was to his person. A flash of what looked like anger and maybe hurt crossed his face, the boy's expression causing John's stomach to drop.

"Oz…" John called out, moving around Sonia but only able to take two steps before the terrakinetic boy disappeared. John held back the frustration wanting to verbally be made known.

"Joh-"

"Be ready to leave once we find this place." John didn't allow her to finish, stalking off to see how Sage was doing in terms of finding Trask's lab.

Once again John spent the day hovering over Sage's shoulder or on the phone calling the other splinter groups to see if anyone would be willing to partake in the rescue. Understandably there weren't really anyone but those groups would send the word out through the mutant grapevine and hopefully they'd get a few willing participants.

He'd also spent some time tracking down Oz. John wasn't sure what he'd do when he found Oz but remembering the look on the kid's face when he saw Sonia and him made his stomach twist. It hadn't taken long but where the kid was at and who he was with made John pause.

He stood at the window of an empty room on the third floor, spotting Oz in the woods surrounding the bank as he interacted with the rest of the kids. There was a wall of hardened earth around the group's area of play along with thick foliage from nearby trees to help cover the fencing, no doubt Andrew and Oz's handiwork.

From the ground you wouldn't be able to see them or even reach them but while he couldn't see them properly from his vantage point on the third floor he did catch flashes of them through the trees, his stomach clenching anytime Andrew's green hair would catch in the sunlight or he heard a laugh from Harper. He turned away when he caught sight of blue eyes turned to look at one of her foster siblings.

The next day started with more sleep depravation, bolting upright in bed, sweat slick on his forehead and panting sharply as he looked at the clock. 3:48. He ran a hand down his face. The nightmares, the memories were persistent.

His army days were coming back, gunfire and shouts around him. Explosions ringing in his ears.

Gus getting shot two years ago. Seeing the life leave his eyes as he laid broken on the street days before.

Holding Clarice's limp body against his own as he cried out his apologies.

Getting up was a slow process but he managed. So with the day underway, he pushed back his issues, going about his rounds and avoiding the kids. It was close to mid-day when Sage called for him.

"What's this?" John looked at the picture, studying it. His eyebrows furrowed. "A bar? Why's that important?"

Sage titled her head, gesturing with her chin to the photo in his hand. "I did some cross referencing and that showed up as a frequent stop for Trask employees."

"I can go in, get some information off a guard or something."

Marcos nodded at Sonia. "I'll go as back up."

"No, I'll go."

John and Marcos looked over at Lorna. John wasn't completely sure considering she had her own issues with sleep. Marcos seemed to think that too.

"You sure? You haven't been sleeping too good."

Lorna nodded, smiling over at Sonia. "I'll be fine. Besides this job needs a woman's touch. I mean really Marcos, if you want info from a guy at a bar you don't send in a girl with  _another_  guy." She quirked an eyebrow at her child's father.

Marcos looked over at him but John only shrugged. "She has a point."

It was agreed that the two women would go out later tonight while the rest stayed behind. John felt a bit better knowing they were moving closer to the planned rescue attempt. Glad they were doing  _something_. He dismissed the meeting, nodding at the group as he walked off in the direction of his office. He almost made it to the threshold when a voice called out to him.

"John." Lorna drew near, her eyes looking about. She seemed nervous about something. She waited until she was a few feet away, ducking her head a bit. "I need to talk to you."

The way she was acting made him cautious, wondering what could cause her to behave this way. "Sure."

She looked around again. "Not here. Head up to the manager's office on the second floor. I'll meet you there." With that Lorna walked off, her face showing a touch of determination. One that would keep most from talking to her.

Thinking she wanted this whole impromptu meeting to remain under the radar, John went the opposite way, stopping to talk with a couple of people before he made his way upstairs.

The manager's office was tucked away in a hallway on the far end of the building, kept under lock and key. It held a few guns and other weapons that John had collected in the past. It wasn't common knowledge but the items in question were for emergencies. He was almost there, glancing over his shoulder as he turned into another hallway, only for the floor to disappear. The landing was a little rough but the couch cushions absorbed most of the fall. Sitting up he recognized the inside of the vault, the door sealed shut and the dent he made days ago on display. What the Hell?

"You can check the door if you want, it's not gonna open. Even with your strength."

His eyes pinched shut at the voice. He did not want to do this. Getting to his feet, he walked up to the door, placing a hand on it.

_~"Keep the door closed, I'll let you know when you can let go."~_

_~Lorna nodded. "Sure." She walked off, heading in the direction of his office.~_

Of course. Lorna had set him up and was no doubt keeping the vault shut from the outside. He turned around to address the other person in the room. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yeah. It is." She drew close, arms folded across her chest and mouth set in a frown. Her eyes showed her annoyance at him. "How else was I suppose to talk to you when you've been  _avoiding_  us for days."

John shook his head. "No I hav-"

Green eyes narrowed at him. "You take alternate routes to avoid the kids. If they do happen to walk into a room with you already in there you come up with an excuse and leave. You won't  _look_  at me when we're in the same room. How is that not avoidance?"

"I'm not avo-"

"Norah finally spoke last night."

John's mouth snapped shut. He knew that had been a concern. But he also knew he wasn't gonna like the answer if she was bringing it up.

"You wanna know what she said? 'Does John hate us?' It's been days and that's the first thing out of her mouth."

A sharp pain, tiny but precise, rippled in John's chest. Norah. "Clarice-"

Clarice was only a foot away now, looking up at him fiercely. "This all started after we talked that night. After I made you promise and then you had some kind of nightmare because Jessica woke up screaming and crying. After that, nothing. The kids haven't seen you and you act like I don't exist. I can deal with you ignoring me but not the kids. You don't get to do that to them. So if it really bothers you, you can forget about your promise."

John watched as her anger changed to something else when talking about the kids, voice turning tender. Promise? "I gave you my word Clarice."

"And look what it's doing to you. You're not sleeping right, you don't eat much, and your hand hasn't stopped shaking since I dumped you in here."

A quick look down showed him she was right. He flexed, willing the shaking to stop. It did but he could feel the twitch. Looking up jade eyes were watching him, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"What was your nightmare about? And don't say you didn't cause Jessica already busted you."

John groaned, throwing himself on the couch. He felt so tired. He was resolved not to talk about it but moments later it all just spilled out. "I was in my office when Jessica and Norah started screaming. I didn't even think, I just ran up the stairs. There were a few explosions and I heard Andrew yelling for Jessica to run. Seconds later she flies right by me, Norah in her arms screaming and crying. I turned into the hallway leading to your room and there's scorch marks everywhere, debris all over the floor. Harper and Andrew are hiding in a janitor's closet. Andrew's got a shirt pressed against her face and it's bloody and I wanna go to them but I have to get to your room. I run and when I get there, Dane's on the floor. He's not moving, there's blood, I can't do anything for him. You're there but you're different and-" He had to stop. The nightmare was replaying again.

"I went dark side."

He nodded.

"And you had to stop me."

Another nod.

"You snapped my neck."

He looked up at her. She said it as a statement, not a question.

Clarice folded herself on the couch next to him. "You have super human strength and your right hand is shaking again. Not that hard to figure out."

John stared at the offending limb. He willed the shaking to stop. "For the average person, instantly killing someone by snapping their neck isn't possible. But for me, with my strength? Believe me, it's a definite possibility."

Clarice was silent next to him and John wondered if she saw him differently. Saw him as a killer. She knew he had been in the military. Had she figured it out already? Probably. Would she tell the kids to stay away from him? That he was too much of a risk? He didn't blame her.

"What if we checked?"

John looked over at her, green eyes far away in thought. "Checked what? Your head?"

Clarice nodded. "Yeah, Esme can check. She's telepathic and she's already looked into Chloe's head. Maybe she could see if it matches or she can feel whatever Shirley felt?"

It wasn't a bad plan but still. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Honestly, no but if there's a way to be sure, then I'm wanna take it. For my sake, yours, the kids. This whole place."

John hummed at her words. It would help, the knowledge that they hadn't done anything to her. But he also knew she might be uncomfortable. Someone was gonna be poking around in her mind again. He felt a surge of protectiveness. "You want me to be there?"

"If you don't mind?" Clarice was looking at him, her voice tiny and slightly pleading.

Twenty minutes later had the pair of them sitting with Esme in a closed off room, the blonde looking between the two of them.

"So because Clarice was in the detention center, you want me to check if they did some kind of mind control?"

"I'm obviously not addicted like Chloe but they could still have done something to me while I was there. Something I don't remember. We just want to you to check if you can sense anything."

Esme looked over at John. "Why not talk to the others about this?"

John shared a glance with Clarice. "If there isn't anything, there'd be no need to. But if there is, we'll go straight to them. We don't want to raise tension anymore than there already is."

Esme sighed but nodded. "Makes sense."

Clarice looked around the office. "Do you need me to be sitting or standing?"

"Oh, no. Whatever you want. Sitting, laying down, doesn't matter."

The portalist perched herself on top of the lone desk, her feet handing off the edge. Esme went to stand next to her and John had to push away the urge to block her. He could hear the purplette's heartbeat pick up speed with each step that brought Esme closer so he slipped his hand into Clarice's own, which she gripped immediately. To help comfort her he stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

"Okay just relax. Ready? One, two, three."

John felt Clarice flinch when Esme's eyes glowed blue and the urge to protect surfaced again. But he suppressed it, waiting as Esme searched. The next few minutes were tense but the glowing stopped and Clarice's grip on his hand eased.

"Well?" John let Clarice gain her breath back, waiting on Esme to answer him.

The telepath looked between them. "I did find one thing. I don't know if you already knew but Clarice's memories were messed with."

Though the reminder still hurt John let out a breath, the smaller woman at his side mirroring him. "Yeah, we knew about that. But anything else?" The hand in his tightened.

Esme shook her head. "No, there's nothing."

The tightness in his chest eased. "Thanks Esme."

The blonde heard the subtle dismissal, nodding her head at them before leaving them alone.

"Clarice?"

The portalist had dropped his hand and covered her face when hearing the news. Now she took her hands away at his voice, looking up at him with a smile. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"I told you."

"No, we hoped but this is proof. Maybe Shirley just felt Sonia's influence in my head. The lingering effects or something. This is good. I gotta go see the kids."

Clarice's relief and happiness was contagious, making John smile as her rambling jumped from one topic to another. She was already on the move, heading to the door when she paused and looked back. "Don't worry about the kids, I'll talk to them." She gave a smile and disappeared out the door.

John sighed, relieved that Clarice was okay. They would be okay. He ran his hands down his face, suddenly realizing his right hand had stopped shaking.

It was only an hour later that John was at his desk when he sensed the thrumming of a quick heartbeat, one that he knew well. Looking up, bright sapphire eyes were watching him from the edge of the doorway, black hair glossy in the light.

He rolled his chair away from the desk, turning so he was facing her way and gave a soft smile. "Hey Norah."

The little girl didn't say anything as she ran full tilt, giving him just enough time to open his arms, Slinky hissing slightly when Norah threw herself at John. Warmth bloomed throughout his body, holding Norah close to him as her arms wrapped around his neck. He had no idea how much he missed the little girl until this moment. Why on earth would he do something as stupid as avoid the kids, he had no idea.

"Norah."

Both of them looked up to see Dane, Harper, and Oz at the door, watching with different degrees of caution. He didn't blame them. Not after how he acted.

Dane entered the room, pointing a thumb back at Harper. "Jessica's looking for you. It's time for math."

Norah grumbled under her breath, making John smile. "None of that. Math is important. Go on, don't keep your sister waiting." He gave her a light push toward Dane causing her to look back and stick her tongue out at him. Seeing her react in such a childish way after days of somber expressions made him happy, chuckling before he copied her, crossing his eyes for good measure.

She laughed,  _laughed_ , before leaving, reaching for Harper's outstretched hand and disappearing with the brunette. Dane remained in the office, eyes locked on John's own. He needed to make this right.

Getting up from his chair John made his way to the teenager, keeping their eyes locked. Dane made the first move.

"You were avoiding us."

A statement. John nodded.

"Clarice said it was because you had a really bad nightmare."

Looking at Dane, he pushed away the image threatening to surface. "Yeah."

"How bad?"

John could feel the nausea churning in his stomach. "I've never been more scared or devastated in my life."

Dane looked away from him. "I wanna be mad at you for ignoring us."

"You have every right to be."

Dane shook his head. "No I don't. I told you already. I can't expect you to coddle us or constantly be around when you have important work to do. Just…don't do it again. Norah was really sad."

John smiled sadly. "I don't think that'll be a problem. But make sure you don't take on too much either. Clarice is worried about you. Share the responsibilities. You have family and friends to help you." John reached out to muss Dane's hair but the teenager dodged him.

"You mean like you?" Dane quirked an eyebrow, small smirk on his lips.

Of course they found out about his habit. John grinned back, swiping at him again. "Get out of here punk. You got math to get to."

Dane turned and left, leaving only Oz who stood in the hallway. His expression was blank, brown eyes drilling into John. Another thing he needed to set right.

"Oz-" As soon as he spoke the terrakinetic boy turned and walked off in the same direction the other kids went, ignoring John calling his name. The tracker let out a sigh, not sure how he was suppose to talk to Oz when the boy wanted nothing to do with him.

The rest of the day was better than the last couple had been. He ate more often, always smiling at one of the kids if he happened to pass by them, taking a swipe at Dane's hair anytime the teen was close enough.

At one point he had Harper and Norah in his office, the two girls drawing on scrap paper he had lying around on one side of his desk while he went over documents across from them. Norah had placed Slinky on the desk while the raven was perched on the little girl's shoulder, gently carding his beak through her hair in an attempt to groom. Tony the squirrel, on the other hand, was sitting on top of John's head, trying to bury the pen cap in the bun tied at the back of his head where two paper clips were already stored. Clarice had walked in right then, looking for the girls. She'd taken one look at John's nest of hair and the squirrel pawing through the black strands, her sealed lips twitching with effort before she quickly left, not lasting very long as her laughter echoed in the hallway outside his office. The flush of embarrassment had been worth her and Harper's laughter along with Norah's smile when the two young girls saw what Tony had done.

He had done real work through the day though. Sage had talked at length with Lorna and Sonia about all the different Trask employees that visited the bar, who visited more frequently than the others, which were male and unmarried thus being easier targets. Marcos and him had been on the phone trying to get some extra hands. So far nothing. It was a lot to ask so John wasn't betting money on outside help.

Soon night fell, everyone having dinner and preparing for bed. Sonia and Lorna had left headquarters a few hours after the evening meal and John had escaped from Marcos' pacing by venturing to the roof. Once up there he relaxed, letting the pressure of the day fade. He heard Toot-Toot hopping around in the trees but he ignored her, letting the night surround him.

His hand hadn't shook since Esme's check Clarice's mind, at ease now that he didn't have to fulfill such a vow. That's not to say he hadn't felt the images trying to breach the surface. He felt it here and there, when he saw Dane and a few times when he saw Clarice helping out around headquarters, the portalist unaware hickory eyes tracked her movements.

A little more relaxed John headed back inside to join Marcos in his worried vigil, the father-to-be having finally stopped pacing and had resigned himself to sitting in a chair with his knee bouncing. He finally relaxed when John, a few minutes after midnight, told him that they were down the road, heading back to the bank.

As soon as the pair returned they headed for Sage, giving a brief rundown of what had happened, Lorna giddy about the whole thing for some reason. Until they got to the part where she punched the guard in the face. That made more sense.

John dismissed the small group, letting them know that they would met in the morning for a more detailed discussion. He said good night, heading to his room, ignoring the burning gaze of a certain pair of eyes. He knew who it was and really wanted nothing to do with her.

Of course an hour later had him jolting up in bed, his breathing and heartbeat fast. He'd felt the dream starting to turn on him so he'd woken himself up. At least it had started out as a dream and not diving straight into a nightmare like the other nights.

He got up, changed and headed out, walking through headquarters trying to calm his mind. Coming to a halt outside an opened doorway, John figured he'd make his way here but he also felt it would help. Taking a peek in he saw the three boys in their cots, arms and legs thrown over the side or most of their blankets on the floor. The band across his chest loosened a little, his anxiety lessening as he counted Dane's breaths, watched as Andrew fidgeted under his blanket, and listened as Oz mumbled in his sleep before rolling over. Taking comfort that half of the kids were safely sleeping John ventured to his next stop.

Clarice's room was only a few doors down, no doubt a strategic decision on the boys' part. Seeing as the door was closed and probably locked John closed his eyes, letting his senses take over. He didn't use his sight but he could hear, nearly feel the vibrations of the four heartbeats that thrummed on the other side of the door. Little Norah's was still the fastest flutter in the group, even during rest. It reminded him of a hummingbird, which actually seem fairly appropriate given her ability. Harper and Jessica's were a bit slower, almost synchronized in their slumber. He was glad his potential nightmare hadn't woken Jessica. He had been worried his bad dreams were keeping her from getting sleep.

At this point John could admit but not quite say out loud that he'd probably be able to track Clarice by heartbeat alone. The time he'd spent with her had enabled him to memorize the pattern, sound, the vibrations of every thump. And right now she was calm, sleeping soundly. He stood at the door, listening to the girls' individual rhythmic drumming. Everyone was safe. He walked away, his breathing clear and anxiety non existent.

He slept through the night.

~~~jinXed~~~

Clarice tucked herself against the wall, turning away from the doors. If they were to get caught it'd probably be her fault. She'd asked around the headquarters if anyone had make up within her skin tone range but just like she thought, people were worried more about surviving than cosmetics. It probably wouldn't have mattered. Her eyes were a dead giveaway. Once the workers passed they were on the move again, Sonia in the lead with the Strucker kids between the two women.

After nearly three days of hashing out different plans, the most viable one was using the two kids' combined abilities to take out the power station transformers. Rather than make a big explosion of sorts they could be precise when they destroyed the power source. It would create little fan fair.

They continued on, Clarice getting a tad agitated with Andy when he asked about teleporting them straight to the transformers.

"Let's see, can you teleport through a hundred different walls into a room that you've never seen and safely just pop up next to a high voltage transformer capable of killing you?"

At least he had the decency to look properly chastened. "No."

She gave him a light push when Sonia and Lauren walked too far ahead. "Funny, neither can I. Let's go."

They took a few more turns, Clarice constantly checking behind them for the sound of footfalls. The group halted a few seconds before a man dressed in a security uniform walked out from a door to the left.

Instantly Clarice tilted her head slightly, making sure to hide the right side of her face and keep her eyes downward.

"What are you doing here?"

There was a beat of silence before Sonia spoke. "Did they not talk to you about us coming over? We're showing the facility to our two students…"

Taking a look Sonia was right in front of the man, pink smoke enveloped around his face. Clarice was quite proud she only managed a small lip curl at the sight. Afterward the guard pulled out his radio and gun, and Clarice was two seconds from pushing herself in front of the teens when the man deposited both items into the trash and walked by them, Clarice clinging to the wall as he past her. No time to worry about him they kept going, pausing at each intersection before they chose a direction.

It was five minutes later when Sonia paused, her hand reaching up at her ear piece. "What? What happened?"

Clarice's breath hitched. Were the others okay? Did they get caught? She knew they'd fight their way out but she just hoped no one got hurt.

"We gotta go."

Sonia's tone of voice said something bad happened. The four of them took off running, following after red-haired woman. "What's wrong? Are the others okay?"

"They're fine. It's us. They know we're here. They're coming."

Clarice cursed, pushing at Lauren and Andy to run faster, looking behind them at the clear hallway. She wasn't sure when that would change. "Find me a big enough area." It took three more turns before they found a suitable place for her portal creating.

"Hurry." A desperate plea from Lauren.

"I'm trying." Clarice's first instinct when creating a portal was getting away to a safe place, which would be where John and the others were but it was too dangerous. Headquarters was a second option but again too risky and definitely too far. Their best bet was back to the van with the older Struckers. Clarice felt her fingertips warming up. "Okay, ready guys?"

"Oh, no."

Looking up Clarice dropped her hands at the sight of the robotic spider yards away from them, its red lens trained in their direction.

"Make the portal."

"I can't risk it following." Clarice hissed at Lauren. She turned to Andy. "Can you destroy it, like last time?"

Andy jolted at her words before nodded his head a little. "Yeah." With hands held out Andy locked onto the robot, the building shuddering at his power. The metal spider tried to get away, clinging onto the wall before the pipe it had sought shelter behind exploded, white smoke billowing out. The group waited with bated breath as the vapor started to dissipate.

"Go!" Clarice yelled when she spotted the robot, whole and functional. As one the four of them turned and ran but Clarice had only taken a few steps before an incredible force crashed into her back, throwing her to the floor.

"Clarice!"

Looking up the portalist saw that the others had stopped, Sonia looking like she wanted to run to her aid. "Go! Go!" She heard the metallic clicks of machinery getting closer. "Run!"

At her urging the others had just disappeared down a hallway when Clarice felt one of the spider's legs wrap around her calf, shouting in pain at the constriction. Her scream cut off as her entire body stiffened, her mind emptied, and suddenly she felt needles pierce her skin, traveling from her leg upward. Clarice wasn't sure how long it lasted but soon she gasped, her breathing heavy as she tried to take in gulps of air. Vaguely she realized she'd been tased by the Sentinel robot.

The purplette could hear them now, the thundering march of footfalls getting closer to her location. Only a few seconds later shouts echoed in the hallway, demands to not move being screamed at her. Clarice's body remained limp, unable to fight the angry hands that pulled at her arms, placing cuffs on her wrists at the small of her back. Even though she felt the build up of tears she swore she'd make it back to the kids somehow. She had to.

* * *

**There we go. Are we happy that I didn't kill Clarice? Had you going for a bit didn't I. I'm cruel like that. The next chapter has already been started, actually was part of this chapter that I took out, so that will probably come out in January. Anyone excited for the new episode Monday? I know I am. Hope everyone has a safe New Year's, remember don't drink and drive. You gotta be alive to read the next chapter and I'm pretty sure there's not fan fiction in jail. Be responsible. See you guys later! -Mez**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll warn you, things are gonna get crazy. I'd like to hear more theories before I start dropping bombs on you guys. Anywho, I hope you guys had a good, and safe, New years. I did. Slight subtle mention of suicide, just to warn you. Onward people!**

* * *

It had been hours since the adults left and Dane was going out of his mind. A bit from boredom but mostly from anxiety. Clarice and John had both told him that they were gonna go after Trask. They were planning to rescue the captured mutants but also take down as much of their research as they could.

He was worried though. After what happened with Shirley and Steven he didn't want to lose the other two adults that had entered their lives. The bond between them was already there, getting stronger every day.

But he also couldn't throw a fit like he kinda wanted to. They were working to help all of mutant kind not just a group of rag-tag foster kids. He'd even begged Clarice to go with them since the other two, Andy and Lauren, were going. It hadn't worked. Not even close. Because for all his arguing about his ability being useful Clarice was right. With John and her both gone, he was in charge. And he needed to prioritize.

So here he was, in the woods outside the bank watching Norah run her hands through the tawny fur of the mountain lion she'd charmed. The newly dubbed Sarafina, Sara for short, had indeed hung around like Dane knew she would. So far no one had managed to find out about her. Norah had wanted to call her Nala but according to Harper, it was too easy to put figure out. So Andrew had suggested the name of Nala's mom, who had never had her name uttered in the movie. Luckily Norah had agreed.

Corie the now named large black bird, a raven according to John, was perched next to Dane up in a tree roughly ten feet off the ground. From his vantage point he could see over the massive reinforced dirt wall Oz created every time they came out here to where the building was. Andrew made sure that the trees in whereever area they were at were dense, the branches thicker with a swelling of leaves. So far so good.

Harper was off on one side of their area, twirling around the staff she had gotten as a gift from her cousin. Andrew was showing Jessica different leaves to different types of edible plants, something he had recently been teaching to everyone. Oz was lying on his back on the ground, face upward and eyes closed.

When Dane had first seen the new boy do this he'd asked what he was doing. Meditating and connecting to the earth was the answer. Apparently that was how Oz was first taught by his foster mom. Eyes closed helped his other senses to be totally focused on the dirt under his feet, which were barefoot like every other time they came out here. There had been an old cartoon series that his foster mom had showed him that also helped him control his ability, something he was trying to show and teach to Naya.

There was something else that had caught Dane's attention. Recently Oz had been acting strange toward John. It had started the day before Clarice had talked to the mutant leader, in the middle of the day. He avoided John and if he couldn't he tended to narrow his eyes at the man whenever he could. Even after Clarice had told them that John had suffered from nightmares and that was why he'd avoided them, Oz didn't seem to care. He seemed mad at the older man. Dane wasn't sure why though.

On the other hand the preteen hung around Clarice a lot. If she asked for something he did it immediately, often answering with a Yes Ma'am. If she spoke in a firm tone, like she was about to scold you Oz's back would straighten and he'd put on an apologetic face. It reminded him of when Andrew or himself would get in trouble with Shirley.

Corie let out a loud croak, causing Dane to jolt, the avian lifting off their shared branch and soaring in the direction of the road. Which meant one thing. Someone was heading their way. Scaling down the tree Dane met with the rest of the group as they circled around Norah, who had sent Corie as a spy.

"Is it John or Clarice?"

They had seen the pair leave in two different cars with two different groups, John being the attacking force while Clarice was on the team that would take out the power.

"It's John. They just pulled up." Norah looked up at Andrew's question before closing her eyes again, connecting with Corie so she could see what he did. She frowned. "They're arguing."

As soon as she said the words, in the distance voices rose, bouncing back and forth between the different people. They sounded angry but they weren't close enough to distinguish words. Something must have happened. Dane did not have a good feeling about this.

"The big van just got here."

The van meant Clarice. More voices were added to the mix, Kate's being the loudest. And she sounded panicked.

"Dane." Norah had opened her eyes, blue eyes tearing up, distantly he could hear Corie let out another croak in response to her stress. "I didn't see Clarice. There's no Clarice." Sarafina was purring, rubbing her head against Norah to try and comfort her as she cried.

This was bad. It meant only one thing.

With a shudder under their feet the dirt wall disappeared, seeming to melt back into the ground like it had never been disturbed.

"Oz?" The preteen was no longer in their presence but Dane caught a glimpse of his shirt racing through the trees. Toward where the road was. This was not going to be pretty. "Harper stay here with Norah. Jessica. Andrew." Together the trio ran after Oz, heading in the general direction of the road. Not even five seconds later Dane heard Oz yelling.

"Liar!" Immediately after there were more shouts from the adults then a tremor, almost like an aftershock that caused Dane and the others to steady themselves before they kept going, all the while hearing Oz yell and thunderous booms. "Liar! You promised!"

Reaching the road Dane saw the adults, minus one, standing around with their eyes wide at the circular barrier of rock in the middle of the street. He wondered why they weren't doing anything until he saw that they were literally stuck in the ground, having sunk down to the middle of their calves. Oz certainly thought this out. Marcos kept trying to weld through the hardened soil but it just resealed itself while Lorna kept trying to pull her feet out of the ground. She must have metal decorating her shoes or wearing steel toe. John was missing from the group and Dane was willing to bet he was stuck inside the blockade with an angry Oz along with whatever was making all that smashing sound.

"Andrew, get me a view."

The green haired boy made a gnarled claw with one of his hands and pulled up. Underneath his feet Dane felt a small rumble and he braced himself as the enlarged tree root lifted him up in the air until he had a full view of what was going on.

"John!" He called out, ready to shut down Oz but he was stopped by the mutant leader.

"Don't Dane." John took a large melon sized ball of hardened soil to the shoulder, the projectile crumbling at the contact. The dark haired man barely moved. A similar sized stone immediately followed after, hitting John in the forehead above his left eye. That too fell apart at contact, only leaving behind fragments and dust. John kept his head down, not so much as wincing. "Leave him alone."

Oz was standing only a few yards away, making pitching motions with his arms as he screamed at the tracker. For every whip of his arm, a sphere of hard dirt or an actual rock was pulled out of the ground and flown at John. Each one shattered when colliding with his body. Soon Oz grew tired of that, instead he marched up to John, dirt being called up from the ground to cover his hands and harden into stone boxing-like gloves.

"You promised!" Oz swung left and right into John's torso, the mineral coverings falling apart when his punches contacted but reformed immediately after. "Why are you breaking your promises?!"

Dane noticed the preteen seemed to tire after that, his swings getting weaker until he stopped, arms limp at his side as he slumped against John's stomach. "Clarice…"

John finally moved, unconcerned about the bits of dirt and rock shrapnel when he laid a hand on top of Oz's head. "We'll get her back. All of them."

John glanced up at Dane, eyes dark and with a certain gleam to them. Dane knew those words were for him at well.

~~~jinXed~~~

Back and forth Clarice paced, one eye on the camera spying on them and the other on the hallway outside the holding cells. She wasn't sure if they had listening devices so she refrained from talking in general. It had been hours since they'd been caught. Of course Sentinel Services didn't get anything from them which resulted in the four of them being loaded up in an armored truck and whisked away. The shock collars made the whole experience highly unpleasant.

It had been a bit of a drive but soon the building John and the others were suppose to have attacked earlier loomed in front of them. Trask.

So here she was, wearing dark gray prison garb, green eyes tracking movement and mind buzzing. Getting out of here would be much more difficult, especially with the camera watching and the stupid piece of machinery around her neck. If she was by herself it'd be easier, she would just need to get the thing off, maybe short-circuit it then she'd be able to portal jump. But she couldn't.

Sonia was in the cell next door while Lauren and Andy had been separated from them since arriving. She would need to find them before she attempted to escape. And as much as Sonia irritated her, she couldn't leave her behind. It was the other mutants in the holding cells that made Clarice pause. She wouldn't be able save them. She had no way of knowing if they were under Trask's control. She couldn't risk taking a sleeper back to headquarters. Not with the kids there.

"What do you think they did with Andy and Lauren?"

Clarice's eyes followed the guard that walked by, his lips curled in most likely disgust. She mirrored his expression, waiting until he turned the corner. "Probably nothing good."

Sonia continued to talk while Clarice paced, only barely paying attention to the red-head. No, her attention was on when the next person walked by. It was only a few seconds later that a different guard waltzed by, this one ignoring Clarice entirely. The timing made no sense. There didn't seem to be an actual schedule to the rounds they made, which made it more difficult to keep track. She was sure it was on purpose. She faintly heard Sonia talk about wishing she could get rid of their memories from the capture, that was when she spun in her direction.

"Taking our memories won't help us. If anything it's enabling."

Sonia stayed silent for a few seconds. "Escaping just seems so impossible."

This time a doctor or scientist, according to the white coat, walked by and glanced at Clarice. She gave him a glare and a raised eyebrow. She felt some satisfaction when he scurried away. "Depends on your definition of escape but thinking like that's not gonna do you any good. Just keep your head, John and the others will figure something out."

This time Clarice heard a larger commotion and saw the group of guards walking through the hall. Stopping right in front of their cells.

"Time to go."

~~~jinXed~~~

Looking at the table John was happy he hadn't broken the whole thing. It was still usable. But doing the actual damage had done its job. The yelling had tried his patience, especially after he had dealt with Oz when they got back.

Before leaving for the mission the preteen had sought him out, after John had spent days prior trying to talk to him, asking about what the mission was and what Clarice's role in it was. He'd told him what it entailed and the boy had gone silent. Oz had then made him promise, somewhat demanded, that he keep Clarice safe, that he would watch out for her and bring her back. He'd agreed.

He hadn't been able to keep it.

So when they got back, when he'd seen the raven hanging out on a near by tree, he knew the kids now knew. And it hadn't taken very long for Oz to show up. Being impervious to damage he'd let the kid vent his emotions, feeling a bit like he deserved it. He should have known Sentinel Services would be watching, waiting. Considering Lorna and Marcos had technically kidnapped Agent Turner of course the man would make it a personal vendetta. He'd be watching carefully.

He traced the broken edge of the table, eyes distant. Four people. Four of the people he was in charge of were gone, captured on his watch when that was the last thing he had ever wanted. Dane had wanted to go and John was happy Clarice had managed to convince him to stay behind. He'd loose his mind a bit more if one of the kids had been captured too.

His right hand quivered.

He was worried. Really worried. The four of them had been loaded up and left Sentinel Services, heading out of the city. Right to the same building he was suppose to have attacked.

This time he noticed the definite shake. He curled his fingers into a fist, willing the movement to stop. It didn't.

He hoped it wasn't a prelude. All four of them could be changed into one of their hounds. He knew Clarice was a definite interest of theirs, Sonia's ability would be usable to them. As for Andy and Lauren, the fact that they could use their abilities together would no doubt make the scientists in that place eager to experiment.

He sighed, leaning forward and running a hand through his hair. Not only were four of his people taken but the elder Struckers had left to track down Agent Turner. He'd been angry, upset they had done something like this behind their backs but in reality he'd take whatever he could get. If the two parents could manage to convince the federal agent to take them out of that place they had a higher chance of rescuing the others.

The thrumming caught his attention, looking up and seeing blue eyes peer at him from across the room. A sharp pain slashed through his chest. He turned his chair around, opening his arms in offering. Norah didn't need any prompting. She darted forward, climbing up onto his lap and looping her arms around his neck.

"Those men that hurt Shirley, did they hurt Clarice?"

The first real words he's heard her speak and it's these ones. John's arms tightened on the little girl, not enough to hurt her but enough for him to feel grounded. "No, we're gonna save her before they do."

Norah nodded, her voice a little wobbly with emotion. "I don't want Clarice to go away. Like Shirley did."

John's eyes pinched shut, resting a hand on the back of the little girl's head as hugged her. "She won't. I won't let that happen."

His right hand started to quiver and he pulled it away from where it had wrapped around the girl's back in an embrace, tucking it off to the side of the chair. He didn't want that arm to touch the four year old, not when he had another promise he might have to fulfill that would taint it. Taint him.

"John!"

At his name the tracker picked up Norah with his left arm, resting her high against his shoulder as he stood and looked over the railing to the lower level

Sage was looking up at him, her mouth set in a firm line. "Shatter just called."

~~~jinXed~~~

Since being delivered back to her room hours before Clarice hadn't paced, instead she'd sat on her cot and gritted her teeth at what had happened.

Doctor Campbell. That sick bastard.

She hadn't hated Sonia, dislike-with-the-white-hot-passion-of-a-thousand-suns yes, but not hate. Denise had taught her not to hate and she carried that with her all these years later. Even with her strong dislike of the red head, she hadn't deserved to be killed. All because the kids wouldn't hold hands.

She hadn't known what that meant at the time, but seeing the aftermath put things in prospective. He was studying them, wanting to know how it worked. And, following villain-logic, Clarice figured the good doctor wanted that phenomenon for himself. No doubt he wanted to recreate it, apply it to the other numerous hounds he had.

The only question was if he got what he wanted. The man had used Sonia and herself to force the teens to react to his request. Clarice's life depended on what the results would be. There would be no point to keeping Clarice alive if he succeeded. Or the worst option. He'd be able to focus on her. She still remembered what John had said when he'd tracked her down after she left the underground.

Would Campbell be too focused on the Struckers to care about her or was she to be his new pet project? Clarice turned a critical eye to her cell. She could escape even if she never left the building. Like she'd told Sonia, it all depended on your definition of escape.

Marching feet drew her attention, looking up to see men in suits and uniforms different from the Trask employees. Their badges caught her attention. Sentinel Services. A few of the men stopped at her cell, the door opening.

She rose off her cot, eyeing the men warily. "What's going on?"

Her question was answered by the tall familiar agent who stopped just outside the threshold. Turner. "Let's go, you're being taken back to Sentinel Services."

They didn't wait for her to respond, two of the uniformed men walking in and grasping her arms. They pulled her out and frog-marched her with them, her eyes darting everywhere as she witnessed other agents pulling mutants from their cells and carting them off. They took a few hallways before coming upon another bank of cells where she spotted two familiar heads of hair look up at their approach.

"Clarice!" The two voices melded together as the teens stood, watching with wide eyes at the production.

"Let's go." Turner didn't stay for long, just enough to give the order then stalked off, speaking into his radio. Two agents each pulled the young Struckers out and followed the agents who were leading Clarice around as they left, navigating through the building. They didn't give them a chances to talk, shushing them when Andy asked where they were going. Surprisingly, and luckily, Andy was too shocked about the turn of events to be angered over the harsh reprimand the agents gave him.

Reaching the lobby, Clarice noted the other agents in the spacious room guarding roughly fifteen other mutants. Once their group entered Turner looked over then spoke into his radio, marching out of the building with Clarice's group leading. Once outside Turner directed them to the large transport bus.

"Let's go, get them loaded up."

Clarice was first on, being told to sit in the back. She complied, pulling Andy and Lauren to her when they followed after.

"What's going on?" Andy whispered at her, watching as others were loaded up, filling the seats around them.

"I'm not sure. Turner was saying we were being sent back to Sentinel Services. Just-" Clarice trailed off, looking out the front windshield at Agent Turner who was talking to the other agents. This transfer was his doing and she had to admit, she'd rather be locked up in a detention center than at Trask. She turned back to the kids, keeping her voice low. "Just be ready. Do as I say. Knowing the others, they're already waiting to ambush this bus. We got to be ready to move as soon as we can."

The two of them nodded and Clarice glanced out the window, taking in the surroundings. The front of the building was too open, they would see the others coming. So somewhere with cover? En route? There were too many variables. Either way she had to be ready.

The bus pulled away following after the lead cars in front of them. Clarice kept her eyes to the windows, trying to see if there was something to give away what John and the others were planning. After a few minutes they reached the gate that lead out of Trask property, the bus stopping while Turner and his partner, Agent Weeks as he'd introduced himself to her, exited their car to talk to the man controlling the gate.

Looking on the bus' right side Clarice spotted the thick trees. Would they attempt it here? So close to Trask? It was a risk but they-!

Her hands shook as she felt the familiar tingle that had been absent for so long. She looked over at Lauren and Andy, their eyes also wide as they stared back. Clarice took note of the lightless collars around their necks.

"Get rea-" Clarice screamed in shock, the dual gunshots harsh to her ears in the enclosed space. Despite the ringing she yelled out for the driver to stop as he turned the gun on himself.

Things were going bad. More gunshots, this time from outside. Agent Weeks was firing at Turner and the men manning the gate. Clarice glanced at Lauren. "Stop Turner's partner."

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Why?"

"Do it!" Clarice's growled order worked as Lauren threw a hand out. Which was right on time considering Clarice saw the man turn the gun up toward to his chin but Lauren's shield stopped him. The purplette turned to Andy. "Get the collars off, run to the woods."

She didn't wait for his response, instead quickly creating a portal and jumping through before the others had a chance to react. Said portal emptied her out behind Weeks and she quickly pulled at his arm, trying to tug it away.

"Turner! Help!"

Her words seemed to work, causing the man to lurch to his feet and join her in attempting to keep the man from killing himself. "Take the gun away, I'll hold him."

While she could hear more gunshots and fear pulsed through her, Clarice peeled the man's fingers from around the weapon, finally ripping it away from him and throwing it as far as she could. She only had time to turn and met Turner's stare when an explosion had her ducking.

Standing up she searched past the burning car to see Andy and Lauren exit the bus and send her a look before they ran off into the woods, a few mutants following while the others watched as two blond women converged on another who had stepped out from the tree line.

"Oh my God." Three. There were three Esme's, two dressed in the same prison uniform as her while the third was wearing a red shirt. That was the original Esme that had been hanging around headquarters. Were they triplets? Clones? Duplicates?

She walked forward, ignoring Turner's gaze on her back as she marched up to the fair-haired trio. "What the Hell is going on Esme? Why would you do this?"

As one all three turned to look at her. She felt a chill down her spin as they smiled together, three voices speaking out.  _ **"Hello Clarice."**_

"We did what we had to." The left.

"What was necessary." The right.

"You should be happy. It's time to leave." Esme spoke, her eyes glowing icy blue.

Clarice yelped, her hands pressing against her temple as the icy pain seemed to dig and burrow into her mind. Esme was doing something, maybe even trying to control her. Dropping to one knee Clarice looked up at the bright eyed trio cruelly smiling at her.

That force, the same one that had urged her to seek shelter in the overhang, bubbled in the back of her mind and she screamed as it pushed outward, an angry mass of energy pulsating and crashing into the copies, sending them flying back and slamming to the ground, writhing as they grabbed at their own hair, blood starting to drip from one of their noses.

Clarice didn't wait, stumbling to her feet, one hand cradling her head as she glanced back at Turner and Weeks as they stared in shock, looking back and forth between the women. "Run! Get out of here!"

With that last warning, the portalist took off into the woods, desperate to escape and get back to John and the others.

~~~jinXed~~~

The familiar bangs spurred action, John running in the lead. He felt fear trying to take over, images of Gus getting shot were replaced with Marcos or the kids, Sonia being shot down as she ran. Clarice screaming for him as she ran for her life. He couldn't do it. Not again.

A sound reached his senses and John held up a fist, causing Shatter and Lorna to halt and freeze. Seconds later he figured it out. "Marcos!"

The father-to-be burst through the underbrush, Lorna immediately going to him and running her hands over him to look for injuries.

"They're killing them."

Lorna looked up from her search. "What?"

John caught the other man's eye. "Who Marcos?"

"Esme. There's three of them. I don't know if they're triplets or duplicates, maybe even clones but she made Sentinel Services kill themselves or attack the other agents."

"What about our people?" This question came from Shatter.

"I don't know. They-"

John shushed them as more sounds brushed against his senses, various heartbeats racing as they ran toward them. Two he was familiar with. He looked to their left. "Andy! Lauren!"

It was silent before they heard it.

"John!"

From the darkness two lanky figures emerged, others behind them and all wearing the same dark clothing.

The two groups raced to each other, John taking note of the new mutants that had followed the siblings. He didn't need to see everyone to know there were two missing.

"Andy, Lauren. Where's Sonia and Clarice?"

The Struckers' eyes both widened, Andy glancing behind him. The women must have stayed behind.

"Get them out of here." John ordered Marcos before taking off into the darkness.

~~~jinXed~~~

The residual pain was leaving, letting Clarice focus as she ran. She wasn't sure how far she would need to go but she hoped the others were close by. She thought about portalling but she knew the colors would attract someone's attention.

She wasn't sure if the Stepford Wives were still down but she wasn't about to stop and find out. She hoped Turner had listened to her and ran off before the other three could recover. The man may have his morals a little twisted but she knew helping him save his partner would benefit in the long run. She'd seen how angry he'd been about his daughter's death, how he made this all personal. Now it was personal in a more positive light.

She paused, tucking herself against a tree, listening. She'd heard the snapping of branches on her right and she waited as the figure she heard stepped out of the trees, his head turning this way and that, long hair swaying with the movement. Wait…

She gasped. "John?" She rushed him and threw her arms around his torso. Safe. She was safe now. "John-"

Nails digging into his skin, Clarice's eyes were wide as she stared up at John, hickory eyes regretful as he pressed the painful metal prongs of the stun gun against her skin. She collapsed onto the ground, her body stiff as sound came back to her, hearing the additional male voices from the woods, flashlights making their way closer.

Standing above her looking down John grimaced as another male dressed in a Trask security uniform came up on his side, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "Good work, hound. Zap her one more time and let's head back."

"J-Joh-John." Tears were pooling, escaping over the curve of her cheeks as she cried. It was impossible, it had to be. "Jo-John, please."

He stood still, staring down at her. He apparently took too long as the other man nudged him and growled. "Hound."

John crouched down, brown eyes in pain as he pressed the prongs against her stomach. "I'm sorry Clarice."

She saw him look away before her body danced with electricity.

* * *

**Oh, things just got real. Things will be revealed soon. But I really do enjoy hearing your theories so please send me more! Now we're venturing into super AU territory. I had to save Turner's partner. I need him to be kinda nice. I have plans for Turner. So did you guys like it? Let me know how you feel. Also I'm more active on Fanfiction, so check that place out first, chances are I'll post there first.** **I'll see you people later. Peace out. -Mez**


	11. Chapter 11

**Let's read on and see what the Hell's going on, yeah? The chapter awaits…**

* * *

 "Clarice? Wake up, Clarice please."

The purplette twitched, the voice bringing her closer to the surface of consciousness with its familiar husky quality. Eyelids created slits, her vision blurry with sleep as she looked up, seeing his face hovering slightly above her. "…John?"

Relief spread across his face. "Clarice! I'm so sorry but please let me explain. Please?"

Staring up at the blinding lights above her Clarice pinched her eyes shut at the glare, thinking why John would be sorr-! A chill jolted down her spine as it all came back. Campbell experimenting on the Strucker kids, him shooting Sonia. Esme attacking their convoy, how the three of them tried to do something to her. And she remembered the woods, the sheer happiness at finding John only for him to turn on her.

She hadn't really completely woken up all the way but that didn't stop her from lashing out, striking John across the face with her fist. He stumbled back at her sudden move and she quickly got off her cot, still a little disorientated from the shocks she'd received but recognized the inside of her cell. She was back at Trask.

" _You._  You stay the Hell away from me!" She yelled at him, pressing herself against the bars as far away as she could.

"Clarice.."

"No! I don't wanna hear a fucking thing you have to say!" Tears were forming, brought on by her anger but also sharp pain of betrayal. John was a hound, this whole time while she had been going out of her mind thinking she was the one that would get everyone hurt.

"Clarice, please listen to me…"

"That's enough Two-two-eight."

Clarice flinched at the voice, her eyes snapping over to the man standing outside her cell with four guards at his back. Doctor Campbell. The disfigured scientist opened the metal cage, beckoning John. "Time to leave Two-two-eight."

Two-two-eight? Was that John's hound number? Was John even his real name? Clarice watched as Jo-, no not John, Two-two-eight hesitated, his eyes begging as he stared at her.

" _Now_ , Two-two-eight." Campbell's voice was frosty, giving him a warning for his disobedience.

Clarice narrowed her eyes at the man she'd thought a friend, spitting at him from between clenched teeth, "Go on Two-two-eight, your master's calling."

The other mutant flinched at her words but obeyed, leaving the cell and walking away with two of the guards, looking back at her before they disappeared around the corner.

"Miss Fong if you would be so kind as to follow me."

Campbell didn't wait for a response, walking off and letting the remaining guards grasp her elbows and force her to follow the man as he navigated the halls. Clarice kept an eye out, spotting two other mutants in cells that she had seen on the bus. They hadn't made it. She made a note of their location as they passed, taking a few hallways until they ended up in front of a door in some remote part of the facility.

The doctor threw open the doors to enter, Clarice and her escorts right after him. The room itself was square shaped, with another door at the back of the room. There was two mirrors on the side walls, two-way no doubt. A desk and chair sat a few feet away from them. All in all, a very non-threatening room. Except for the large chair in the center of it all with arm and leg straps that the guards were now pulling Clarice to.

She tugged, trying to pull out of their grasp but they only tightened until the point of being painful. They did her arms one at a time, when they were secured they pushed her back into the chair, strapping down her legs one by one. She thrashed, testing out the leather and metal buckles. There wasn't any give. Fear started flowing but she pushed it back. This wasn't the time, she needed a clear mind.

Campbell had taken over the desk, lying down a few folders and what looked like paperwork. He settled into the chair, looking over his sheets of paper as he spoke. "No need to get upset Miss Fong. We're just going to have a nice conversation."

Clarice didn't speak, instead she narrowed her eyes at the doctor. At the doors they had walked in, her two escorts were positioned on either side of the frame, their faces impassive and standing still. Finally Campbell stopped shuffling his papers, looking up at the portalist.

"Hello again Miss Fong. Lovely to have you back. Now that I have no need for the Strucker children, I can focus on my main project. You."

So he did get what he wanted from them. She tucked that bit of information away. Turning her attention back to him she scoffed. "Like I believe that. My abilities aren't very offensive. Not enough to be considered a 'main project.' You're personal Judas. No, there's something else you want."

Campbell smiled, eyes cold and the scar tissue pulling disturbingly at his lips. "Perceptive as always. I must admit that file your friends found was planted. There are others that could do that same job more efficiently. Well then, in that case, let's get down to it. Most of the leg work has already been done, with a little assistance from Mister Proudstar. Now, Miss Fong, I'm quite curious about something. Who is Marjorie?"

Feeling anger beginning to stir Clarice kept quiet.

He looked down at his notes. "How about Danny or Oscar?"

Silence.

Campbell didn't seem surprised. He stood from his chair, ambling around the desk and coming to a stop in front of her. Steel blue eyes locked on her. "What about the name Franklin? Or in your case, Frankie? Does that sound familiar?"

That feeling in the back of her head pulsed but settled down. Clarice fought the urge to bare her teeth. Instead she raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

He walked back to his desk, peeling a paper back to study the one behind it. "How about the name Richard or Richards? Does that stimulate anything?"

Clarice rolled her eyes, looking to her right and left at the mirrors. She wondered who was watching. More doctors? Scientists? That two-faced bastard Two-two-eight? She heard movement and turned around to see Campbell sitting back in his chair. He ruffled through his papers, pulling out a couple of sheets and reading them over.

He looked up at her. "We'll come back to those questions later. Another topic then? Miss Fong, what can you tell me about the six children in your care?"

Anger wasn't a strong enough word. Instead rage, white-hot and almost encompassing, began to boil. That bastard. That. Two-face. Bastard. How  **dare**  he. How  _could_  he. Maybe he had never cared. Oh, when she got her hands on him… Her fists clenched, her body trembling with pent up fury.

Campbell made no comment on her reaction. "Your motherly nature ceases to amaze me Miss Fong, seems things haven't changed. Yes, we know about the children. We know about little Norah and her affinity for animals, Jessica's empathic abilities but I'm quite interested by Dane. According to Mister Proudstar, he takes away abilities? Quite a useful talent. What about the others? Harper and Andrew? What exactly can they do? What about Oz, the new child you've taken in? What can you tell me about him?"

"I can tell you to kiss my mutant ass." Clarice had tried so hard to stay quiet but she couldn't.

The disfigured man only smiled. "There's that enchanting wit of yours. But don't worry Miss Fong, I was only curious. No harm done, though Dane sounds like someone I would love to meet. Back to business then." He looked back at his papers. "Miss Fong, it is my understanding that you experienced a memory manipulation, yes? And that, according to Mister Proudstar, you were sure it set off some kind of chain reaction perhaps? Let's see…"

He searched through his stack, pulling out another sheet of paper. "Ah yes. I believe the words you used were, '…seeing, thinking, things that I shouldn't.' Also, '…little things will show up in my head or some sudden knowledge will flash through.' Does that sound correct?"

There would be Hell to pay if they ever put her in the same room with Two-two-eight again.

The doctor looked back down at the sheet of paper. "Said memory was an intimate moment between Mister Proudstar and yourself, is that right?"

In the past that memory would have sent heat blooming in her cheeks or cause goose bumps to race across her skin. Now her stomach churned, bile rising up her throat.

"That does seem to be the case. I have a theory that we are gonna try." He made a beckoning gesture to one of the mirrors, no doubt summoning someone. He stood up, coming around the desk to stand in front of her. Two seconds later she heard the door behind her open, two sets of footsteps echoing in the empty room. "You see, I think rousing your mind with that particular memory caused other snip bits to come back. So we're gonna try and replicate that. Don't worry though, Miss Fong, we'll start small."

The footfalls stopped directly behind her and it was still for a breath before large hands, male and callous, gripped each side of her face, keeping her facing forward and unmoving. The owner of the second footfalls came around in front of her, slight smirk on their face.

Clarice began laughing, mocking with a touch of anger. "I should have known." She looked up at the familiar hazel eyes, her lips pulled back in a snarl. "You know what, I change my mind. I do, honest to God,  _hate_  you."

The vapor descended and Clarice was gone.

* * *

  **Well, what do we think? I know it's short but that's on purpose and it'll pick back up later. So, whose angry at John, or rather Two-two-eight? I did steal the number idea from Dark Angel, just because it makes sense to me. Campbell doesn't really see them as people. Did anyone catch on to my bombs? Let me know what you guys think! Peace out. -Mez**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shout out! To those who left comments or kudos: zeebee329, SanLynn, jukmare, CherieMarie, Bellarke123, ohlookanotherfandomtojoin, MyFandomIsInShambles, Skydustcry, Chibi_Kirkland, whatafanwhore, guardians-of-the-avengers, Echo_star, MeganRachel, lexeeehhh, CraneGirl84, fanficfanatic416, 13iaryla, Azure_Lynx, SmoothAmy, Mundy_Blues, RoseTylerSmith, iDragonSypro, Natchyy, joyofsatou, Fatedcorgi, Hannah, Eira_Jackson, and 39 guests. I'm humbled that you guys like this so much. I was actually thinking I wouldn't get a whole lot of interest in it so to be proven wrong is actually really cool. So for this first italic section, this '~' symbol indicates communicating telepathically. Onward!**

* * *

  _~"What are you doing here?"~_

_Black hair swayed as the man looked back and forth in the darkness, trying to find her hiding spot. "I'm with a new group, helping others like us. We heard about you and came to offer help if you need it."_

_~"You're a part of that mutant underground that just started up a few months ago?"~_

_"Yeah, we're going around helping the groups most in need first."_

_She remained silent, her eyes studying the man that had shown up so close to her home. Dark hair, dark eyes, tan complexion, and a strong jaw line. His bearing and tattoo gave her a hint about his background._

_He gazed about the woods slowly, eyes sharp as he searched. "Can I ask your name?"_

_~"You can ask."~_

_She saw the quick upward turn of his lips to her telepathic reply. He examined the trees, unknowing looking right at her as his eyes roved about. "What's your name?"_

_~"Who's asking?"~_

_This time his lips stretched into something both a smile and smirk, amused at her answer. She found herself mirroring his expression. He suddenly turned his head, eyes looking straight at her even though she knew it was impossible for him to see or sense her._

_"John. John Proudstar."_

…"How many memories are you inserting?"…

…"Three or four maybe."…

_She leaned against the opened door frame, quirking an eyebrow and smirking at him as he messed around with the old hinge. "In a week you crisscrossed five states, talking to who knows how many people and afterward you come back and wanna fix the door?"_

_He looked up at her quickly before turning his attention back to the tools laying around him as he worked. "I did say I was gonna deal with it when I got back."_

_She crossed her arms and cocked a hip. "Yeah, but now I won't know if anyone's trying to sneak in or out."_

_John looked up at her and she felt a jolt race down her spine, fighting the urge to arch at the intense gaze he gave her. One that she noticed was being thrown at her more often. "That might not be such a bad thing."_

…"How long before they affect her?"…

…"Last time it was roughly a week after only one memory, this many may only take a day or two at most."…

…"Excellent."…

_"You look tired."_

_She opened one eye, peering up at him from her place on the couch. He was perched on the back frame, lips curled in a smirk. She closed her eye, settling deeper into the cushions. "I've been up since three thirty this morning."_

_"I brought you a present to make you feel better."_

_Curiosity had her opening both eyes, watching as he held out a small white bag. She sat up, squinting at him in playful suspicion as she took the offering from him. "What is it?"_

_His smirk turned into a more genuine smile. "Take a look and see."_

_She rolled her eyes, peeking into the small sack. She grinned up at him, childish glee making her excited as she dug the confection out and taking a swift chomp, soft sweet glazed dough melting in her mouth and the tart flavor of raspberry coating her tongue. She heard him chuckle, no doubt amused by her child-like reaction. She turned gleaming green eyes up at him. "A man after my own heart."_

_That same dangerous stare returned but it contained affection instead of its heady counterpart. "That's the idea."_

… "Return Miss Fong to her cell when the reintroduction is finished."…

…"Yes Doctor Campbell."…

* * *

**I know it's short. That's the point. Everything is disjointed. Don't know if you figured it out but italics are memories and regular font is what's happening outside her mind in real time. Did anyone catch a few references? Let me know what you think! Peace out. -Mez**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this took so long guys! After the finale aired I spent days, literal** _**days** _ **, trying to figure out how to blend my headcanon with the actual canon. I'm still not quite sure but I have some ideas. Shout out time! To those who kudo-ed, reviewed, and theorized: SanLynn, Eira_Jackson, iDragonSpyro, elenortheprincess, 8ucky8arnes, Essie_Nessie123, and 5 guests. Now, onward!**

* * *

 The pulsating pain in the back of his head was what woke him initially but the soreness in his jaw was what kept him awake. John eased himself up, propped up on an elbow while he pressed at his jaw. Something or someone had hit him. Looking around the enclosure John cursed. He was in Trask.

Something else that had his attention was the thick collar around his neck. No doubt a tracking device but also probably a shock collar in case mutants lashed out. Taking a look down John recognized the dark outfit identical to what Andy and Lauren had been wearing when he'd seen them in the woods. His eyes moved about, studying the box they'd put him in. It wasn't a regular cell, the walls were made completely out of some type of metal, of which John was sure they were hoping would hold him. He had never broadcast his exact strength or any of his additional abilities so he was hoping to have a few aces tucked away.

A whirring sound had him looking up at the camera in the corner of the room, its lens focusing on him. He gave it the middle finger before gingerly getting off the cot and standing on his feet. His body felt heavy and John was reminded of what happened in the woods.

Using his abilities he'd heard Clarice close by and had been about to head off in her direction when a tingling began in his legs, causing him to stumble and lean against a tree. The feeling had spread and soon he couldn't feel a thing, his limbs heavy, then his hearing had disappeared, the dark forest eerie in the silence. After that his sight had left him and he had blacked out. Only to awaken just now. He wasn't sure how long he'd been unconscious but he was hoping it wasn't more than a day.

Fingering the collar John let his hearing expand only to receive a shock for it. He faked a painful grimace before settling back on his cot. He'd felt the shock when he purposely used his heightened sense but with his invulnerability it hadn't hurt. Considering that aspect of his mutation didn't need to be activated it was safe to say they couldn't hurt or kill him. At least not yet. He knew they had to be coming up with ideas. Depending on the metal of his room, he could possibly tear it apart but it'd be better to escape if he was being taken out and moved. But his circumstance also provided a learning opportunity.

A metallic groaning had him looking up, a panel of the wall moving away to reveal a television screen. He'd just found a point of weakness. The screen flickered to life.

"Hello Mister Proudstar. Its good to see you."

John had only seen Campbell once outside Otto Strucker's business but it was enough. He didn't have any facial hair this time, instead replaced by a large scar that stretched from the left side of his forehead, down across the bridge of his nose and ended with half healed burns on his entire right cheek. It seemed the oldest Strucker had certainly made an impression. He felt a flare of satisfaction. The disfigured man looked to be in an office of some sort, walls of glass behind him as he sat in a chair. He must be watching him through his computer.

John didn't say anything.

The doctor smiled before he frowned. "Terribly sorry we can't be meeting face to face but, considering your mutation, talking to each other via video feed seemed like the more logically choice."

They had a right to be cautious but it also meant they would be less prone to mistakes. John ignored him for now, eyes sharp as he looked around. There was a very subtle ventilation system in the ceiling, which if they were smart, would be rigged with some kind of gas to incapacitate him if need be. The floors also could be used against him if they electrified it. What he did want was to figure out where the door was. So far he didn't see anything but with them watching he'd had to find it much more stealthily.

"It seems you two share some mannerisms." Campbell muttered, more to himself, which caused John to focus back on the man. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask you a few questions Mister Proudstar. Nothing too strenuous. Do you happen to know someone named Oscar?"

John kept his face blank even though his pulse jumped. Had they hurt Clarice? Picked apart her mind? That was the only feasible possibility. He knew her. She'd rather die first before giving up anything willingly. As would he. "No."

Campbell just nodded. "How about a Marjorie or Danny Mister Proudstar?"

His worry was growing. What kind of state would they have had to put her in for them to get that information? Maybe Clarice had been right and they did have someone with abilities similar to Sonia's. "Sorry, no."

John saw the change in the man's face, the slight hardening and thinning of his lips as the doctor stared at him fiercely, studied him. "And what of a Frankie? Or Franklin? Or even the name Richard or Richards? Do those sound familiar?"

John paused, seeming to think. This man was after something or maybe someone. Campbell had to know he was with the underground, but he wasn't asking about it. Nothing about the other mutants or even other satellite groups. No, he wanted to talk about these people. Interesting. He'd noticed the changed tone in the doctor's voice when speaking about Frankie. He wondered…? John nodded. "I knew a Frankie."

There. The underground leader took note of the barest hint of excited gleam in Campbell's eyes. He was good at holding back but John caught it. The scarred man leaned forward in his chair. "Is that so Mister Proudstar?"

John nodded. "Yeah. Owned the best taco truck I'd ever eaten at." He worked hard to keep his lips from curling into a smirk. Yep, all Clarice's influence.

Campbell's face soured, his mouth thin and eyes glaring. "You two are certainly made for each other. I wonder if it would work on you as well?" He looked off camera and nodded at someone.

John's adrenaline started pumping, his hands clenching into fists.

The doctor looked back at John. "I'll see you soon Mister Proudstar."

The screen went blank and John's eyes searched his room, trying to find the door. They were coming for him, he just didn't know how they would go about it. He suspected the ventilation system but who really knew in a place like this.

The same as when it happened in the woods was occurring now. John's body started to feel numb but instead of it being steady, this time the effect was nearly instantaneous. He collapsed to the ground, slumping over as his body drifted away from him. All at once his senses disappeared and he blacked out.

That same throbbing in his head woke him again, causing him to jolt into awareness. On instinct he assessed his circumstances. He was sitting upright and strapped into a metal chair. There were manacles clamped around his wrists, forearms, calves, ankles, and chest; hoping to keep him contained. He took another moment to look around.

The room was round, two-way mirrors on the walls, several cameras watching his every move. A desk and chair was a couple meters away from him, the flat surface devoid of anything. Across from him was a door; large and metal, having three large separate bolt locks. Which all unlocked and said door opened.

Campbell waltzed in, the door closing immediately behind him. This close John could see how the scarring made the doctor's lips pull strangely as he smiled. "Hello Mister Proudstar. Glad we can meet face-to-face again. I hope you're comfortable?"

"Like memory foam."

Campbell hummed. "Yes, quite the same. Now on to more pressing matters. It's our understanding that Miss Fong has been experiencing some memory issues after her mind had been altered. Correct?"

John worked hard to keep himself from reacting.

"Now, the days after she left your headquarters you tracked her down, yes? And that the morning after she was asking if Frankie had come by to grab Marjorie?"

His adrenaline was elevating, his head throbbing with anger. What had they done to Clarice? He knew he was showing too much emotion but he couldn't help it.

Campbell gave another smile. "Again there's no need to get worked up Mister Proudstar. After all  _you_  were the one that provided us that information."

John froze. Campbell had to be lying.

The scarred man continued. "You also enlightened us to the six children Miss Fong and yourself have taken into your care."

John gritted his teeth, denying the words being thrown at him. He would never tell them about the kids. Never.

"That little Norah sounds adorable. Quite the memorable blue eyes."

"Enough!" The metal chair groaned, the manacles screeching in protest as John flexed his forearms, pushing back the urge to attack the doctor. He looked up with vicious eyes, his voice low and threatening. "Enough."

Campbell was quiet, and to John's dissatisfaction, didn't seem worried. "Yes, I suppose you're right. My apologies. Now, back to why you're here. I need specific information Mister Proudstar. Information that both you and Miss Fong possess, but seeing how your companion is resisting, I believe you can help us." He waved at one of the mirrors. "Perhaps what helped Miss Fong can help you as well."

Clarice. They had Clarice, she hadn't made it out. He wondered if Sonia had managed to escape. He needed to find them both and then get out of here. He flexed his forearms, feeling the slightest warp of metal before he stopped. He just had to endure until then. From behind him a door opened and footfalls echoed in the circular room. He looked up at Campbell. "I don't know where you got any information from. I didn't provide it and you're not getting anything from me."

Campbell smiled, his expression that of almost twisted fondness. "Of course you didn't  _give_  us that information Mister Proudstar. We took it."

The second person in the room came out from behind him and John could only stare in disbelief. "No…"

"Hi Johnny." Sonia's lips curled, but this time it dripped with condescension.

"No." The mutant leader looked over at Campbell. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing I didn't want to, John. Have a look." Sonia pulled back her sleeves. Showing him her pale unblemished wrists. "It's all me."

John shook his head, feeling angry at himself. How stupid could he have been? It was the perfect cover. The (ex)girlfriend of one leader and the best friend of the other. Close enough to be told all the secrets but distant enough to blend into the background. And with their relationship, she was able to get him alone. To get information from him.

He narrowed his eyes up at her. "The day after Gus died?" Sonia knew what he was talking about. She smirked, climbing up and straddling his lap, causing him to grit his teeth and pull as far away from her as he could.

She traced his collarbone. "Oh, and others times before that. Granted I couldn't get much information from you that day, especially after you had spent a few days with  _Clarice_." She sneered when she said the purplette's name. "That loyalty of yours is disgusting really. I never got to have any fun in the past four years. At least once would have be nice but no, I had to make due with twisting some memories. That woman has to ruin everything. If she wasn't fighting so much I could have kept up my charade."

He turned cold eyes to her, muscles in his jaw ticking with rage, his voice coming out in a growl. "What did you do to Clarice?"

She only grinned, her eyes alight with twisted delight. "Nothing that hasn't been done before. You just sit back and try to relax Johnny. This'll be a bit of a rough ride."

He only managed to shout no before pink smoke filled his vision.

* * *

  **More important information! Are the pieces coming together? A few of you are getting close. There's many kids to keep track of so I figured I'd try and help.** **Oldest is Dane. White, dirty blonde hair with blue eyes, fifteen years old. He absorbs abilities or I suppose energy if you're plain human. Jessica is thirteen and an empath. She's a mix of Mexican and Black, with light dark skin and curly hair. Andrew and Oz are both twelve. Andrew has dark green hair, darker than Lorna's and has black eyes, so it looks a bit creepy. He's Mexican and can control plant life. Oz is Black with short hair and brown eyes. He controls earth. Like legit earth bender. Harper is ten years old, white, brown hair and dark red eyes. She manipulates the kinetic energy of an item. I made a note that she shares the ability with her older cousin which I don't know if anyone but one person made the connection. At last but not least we have Norah. She's got black hair and wide blue eyes, like Clarice but just a different color. She's also Native American, like John. Her ability is communicating with animals via telepathy but also being able to bond with them so that she can share their senses. Hearing and sight being the most popular. So there you have it. You can reference this author's note for future chapters. See you next time. Peace out. -Mez**


	14. Chapter 14

**I would hope you guys know what's coming next. Things are slowly coming together. Some of you are catching the scent. Shout out time! Here we have the people who kudo-ed and commented: SanLynn, evening_spirit, freudist, SmoothAmy, renaa_rooo, jocelynfray, and seven guests! Nothing warms my heart more than a community of people coming together due to the mutual hate of a fictional character. Hehe. Anywho, let's see what we can see!**

* * *

  _"How long have you been out here?"_

_The woman, Clarice, tilted her head in thought. "It'll be four years in a few months."_

_"And you're okay with food supplies?"_

_She nodded, tucking purple hair behind an elfin ear. "We got some crops growing not too far away and we get more food from a pair of farmers a few hours away. They provide eggs, milk, meat, really anything. Their kids are mutants so they help me out."_

_"What about clothing? Toothbrushes and toothpaste, things like that?"_

_She smiled, lips curved upward and showing off the purple mark on her right cheek. "Again the farmers help out. All their kids are already grown but the wife kept a lot of their things from when they were young. She just passes it on to me."_

_John frowned. "They can't be giving this all for free, what do they want?"_

_"Not really free but no money is involved. It's quid pro quo."_

_"What kind of quid pro quo?"_

_She laughed. "Don't freak out. Both of them are getting older so once a week we all go over for the day to help out. Feed the animals, clean up the stalls, things like that."_

_John nodded, his worry fading away. The woods thinned as they walked and once they exited the trees the recently appointed leader got his first look at the two story house with its wrap-around porch and the swing-slide play set in the background._

_Clarice paused next to him, her smile wide. "Home sweet home."_

"Is the block still there?"

Sonia's voice floated through his ears. "Yes, not as strong as Clarice's but it's gotten stronger over the past weeks. Both of the blocks are stronger than they've been in years."

"The proximity to each other must have strengthen it. We were aware of that possibility before we began this, but nothing else was working on Miss Fong. With the restoration of the memories and stress involved in the process, we'll recheck in a couple days to see if the barrier's weakened. Keep going Miss Simonson."

_The house was silent, only faint rhythmic thumps in the air brushing against the edges of his senses. Outside the yard was pitch black, the woods looking menacingly from his view, enough that he couldn't help doing a quick security sweep. Nothing. He glanced up at the clock, the arms displaying the late eleventh hour._

_John heard the clatter of ceramics and he turned from the window to see Clarice at the sink, a tall stack of dirty dishes on the counter to her left and hands dunked in the large tub of sudsy water sitting in one side of the drop-in basin. He quickly came over, positioning himself on the other side of her as he took the first freshly scrubbed bowl from Clarice and dunked it in the second container of water, clean and soap free, in the neighboring sink. He placed it on the rack to dry, turning and taking the second bowl held out to him._

_"You heading to the farm tomorrow?"_

_Clarice handed him a cup and plate. "Yeah. Everyone's really excited. One of the horses and two of their goats had babies."_

_"That should be fun. You know I can still call." Two more cups were handed to him._

_"No, you promised Lorna you'd head up to Blacksburg tomorrow. I'm not about to let you skip out on that to go play Ole Macdonald. Though the thought of you sweating like a pig while picking up horse poo with a pitchfork is hilariously tempting."_

_Her smile was coy and the violet-haired woman glanced over at him from the corner of her eye. He heard her pulse speed up, felt her body heat up next to him. She certainly didn't seem to find it hilarious. He smiled to himself, his smile predatory as he chuckled, throaty and deep. Her responding slight arch made him proud. He knew something was brewing between them, and he could admit he was looking forward to it._

_He shifted, moving an inch or two away to discharge themselves. He let his voice come out light. "Dinner was good."_

_Clarice raised an eyebrow, the heat gone from jade eyes and replaced with sarcasm as she handed him a clutch of spoons and forks. "It was beans and rice."_

_"With cut up hotdogs in the beans." He clarified happily. His smile softened. "It was fine. Filling."_

_Clarice sighed. She pulled her hands out of the water, grabbing the kitchen towel to wipe them dry. She stayed silent for a second, wringing the towel with her fingers. "I know. That's why I make it so much. It fills bellies. And it's cheap. But sometimes I just wanna make something…more. Something that'll make their eyes wide and…smile in wonder or something. But even if I can, with how things are getting, I won't be able to do that for them. I can't go out and buy those ingredients. It's upsetting. I don't want them to eat that for the rest of their life."_

_John rinsed the utensils, racked them then took the towel from her stressed hands causing her to wrap her arms around her stomach. He dried himself, tossing the cloth on the kitchen table behind him. Bracing the heels of his hands on the countertop on either side of Clarice he lowered his head making sure to catch her eyes._

_She was slightly reluctant but she did match his stare and he could see how wretched she was. "I've seen how they are. I've seen how they do chores without asking, how they do things that aren't chores. How they help each other, do things to help you, to make it easier. They understand."_

_Clarice's eyes were watery, her bottom lip trembling as she glanced away from him for a second before looking back, her voice breaking. "But they shouldn't_ have _to."_

_He watched a few tears escape her control and he reached up to wipe them away. "No they shouldn't."_

_Her face crumbled and John wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as she gripped fistfuls of shirt and muffled her cries against his shoulder._

"…really worth all this effort?"

Campbell's voice took on a slight hard edge. "I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation Miss Simonson. He's an Omega. Maybe even beyond that. I don't care about the others but if it means getting to him, it'll be worth it. The possibilities could be endless. We've wasted four years on Miss Fong and now we have very little time left."

_John stood stock still, eyes closed as he listened to the woods around him. His heightened senses were gone, forcing him to rely on other methods._

_**~crack~** _

_John's eyes snapped open and he headed Northwest, his feet solid yet silent as he stalked forward. He saw the broken twigs and damaged shrubs, saw the flattened grass in the impression of a shoe. If it were anyone else but him, they would never have caught on. All the signs were subtle, the weight of his prey light as they traveled through the trees. He walked ten more minutes before he stopped._

_The woods were silent, no sound, the animals quiet and wind tame. He caught the slightest scent, out of place with the aroma of Earth, and he moved silently forward, his adrenaline racing as the anticipation grew._

_He saw movement, roughly twenty yards in front of him, slightly to the right. He held his breath as he waited for visual confirmation. He saw the flash of color and he knew._

_He bolted out of his hiding spot, putting on a burst of speed as his long strides ate up the space between the two points in mere milliseconds. He only saw the look of surprise before he descended upon his prize, grabbing low and hoisting their form up over a shoulder before spinning around in a few circles._

_A high pitched shriek bounced across the canopies above them before the sound morphed into laughter._

_"John! Put me down!"_

_He grinned, slowing his spinning and gently settling the purplette on her feet. Her face was red with mirth, eyes bright as she caught her breath, looking up at him with affection. Her hair was growing, a few inches longer than it had been when he first met her those five months ago. He loved how it looked now, tousled and wild, untamable._

_"Thank you."_

_3, 2, 1..._

_Just like he expected, Clarice sprinted off, crying out in joyous defeat when he instantly caught up, cutting off her escape. He didn't waste a second, reaching low and once again throwing her over his shoulder. She punched away in hopeless rebellion._

_"Unhand me!"_

_He chuckled. "Why should I?"_

_She didn't answer, instead he heard her exaggerated snarl as she bit down on his back in her latest attempt. He grinned at her antics, turning his head to gently bite her in return._

_She squealed, kicking her feet as she teasingly scolded him. "John!"_

_He laughed, bringing her off his shoulder but instead of placing her on the ground he cradled her backside with his forearm while his other hand gripped her waist, letting her settle against him. In response her legs automatically wrapped around his hips and she draped her arms across his shoulders, fingertips dusting the back of his neck._

_They stood in the middle of the woods for a few seconds, content smiles and affectionate stare-offs being traded back and forth, his thumb brushing across the skin just underneath her shirt._

_He traced the shape of her smile with dilated eyes. "Told you I'd find you."_

_She hummed, one hand caressing his jaw. "I know."_

_John looked away from her lips, making sure they held gazes, hickory brown to mystical jade. His hold on her tightened, his voice strong, binding. "I'll always find you."_

_Clarice's eyes softened, her legs pulling him closer, resting their foreheads together. "I know you always will."_

"Go ahead and take Mister Proudstar back to his room. We'll check his progress tomorrow. Along with Miss Fong."

* * *

  **So, how was the chapter? Did you enjoy it? I got all fluffy at the end. It came out really good, at least I think so. There are time skips between the memories. The second is roughly two or three months after they've met, which is the first memory. And five months after they met for the third memory. I'm also thinking of a companion piece to this story. A prequel if you will. Mostly kinda random. If you guys wanna see specific interactions between the characters and my oc's, let me know. Let me know how you guys feel about this chapter! See you later! Peace out. -Mez**


	15. Chapter 15

**Have you ever found a fanfic that's just amazing? Like twenty or fifty plus chapters, maybe even a hundred? Written so beautifully, the characters perfect. Either completed or continuously updated. Has it ever consumed you? Every hour of available time is spent reading that fic, chapter after chapter, regardless of school, work, or sleep depravation? Yeah that happened to me for a week. Sorry this is so late guys! That's not all though. A long-time reader and follower on Fanfiction let me know that someone had plagiarized jinXed. I pretty much went on radio silence until it was fixed. So here we are. I know some of you are confused about the last few chapters but everything will be revealed in due time.**

**Shout out time! To those who kudo-ed and commented: jocelynfray, Waiting_4_A_Spark, Ahale14, acmalaya, FangirlFeels, Kahula Dragon, and nine guest. Thanks guys. Also, an Omega in the marvel X-men universe has nothing to do with werewolves. Just pointing that out. They're a class of mutants that are VERY powerful. Like Holy Crap powerful. Also non-con mention, just to warn you. Onward my people!**

* * *

"But you should know that your father was a member of the Hellfire Club."

Lorna scowled, eyes narrowed at the telepath who had coerced her to leave Marcos and take an evening stroll.

The clone continued her spiel. "He was more than a member. He was a  _king_." Pale pink lips smirked. "That makes you royalty."

"That's stupid."

Lorna turned her head at the voice, seeing the boy walk toward them from the woods. It was Clarice's new kid. Oz. And what the Hell was he doing out here in the first place?

"Listen kid." The mind controller frowned, annoyance showing as she took a step in his direction.

Lorna tensed, following her movement. John would be upset if anything happened to Oz. Not to mention Clarice.

The Cuckoo triplet stopped a few feet away, tilting her head at the preteen. "You should probably head inside. This is something you wouldn't understand. Or even remember." Her eyes glowed blue.

Lorna had a biting rebuke on the tip of her tongue but held back as the blonde woman flinched, looking like she was shocked by electricity. The forest-haired woman watched as the clone took a step back from the kid, her eyes wide and no longer glowing.

Oz shook his head at her, his lips curling just a bit. "Yeah, that won't work with me. I got a built-in force field." He tapped his head, smile getting wider. "But if you wanna try doing that again, you can."

Lorna stepped in front of Oz when seeing the triplet furrow her eyebrows, taking a step forward again. She was no doubt about to take him up on the challenge. "You should probably go."

The blonde ignored her, staring at the preteen behind her. Lorna called upon her mutation, green-black energy dancing around her hands. Her lips pulled back in the beginnings of a snarl. "I said. Go."

Her words were emphasized by the slight tremble under their feet. That wasn't her.

Finally angry blue eyes turned away and met Lorna's own hazel. "Think about what I said."

The intruder stalked off, nearly tripping on something as she went. Lorna heard a snicker behind her and the clone glared back before disappearing. It was quiet for a good twenty seconds.

"Okay, now she's gone." Oz was confident as he said this, turning to go back into the woods.

Lorna studied him. "You're a snarky little shit, aren't you?"

Oz laughed. "Yeah well, blame my foster Mom."

She followed him as they went deeper into the trees but really he was less than twenty feet into the woods. She paused when they came to a large wall of solid dirt roughly six feet high, looking impenetrable. Oz however walked forward, a section seeming to melt back into the ground as he entered the circular structure.

"You coming or what?"

Lorna quickly followed, the wall sealing itself behind her once she entered. It wasn't a very large area, maybe a little more than twenty feet in diameter, but it did have an interesting tent-like formation of dirt in the center. It was like a four-sided pyramid, the top flat and opened for air flow. One of the sides was gone, showing the dirt platform that had his sleeping bag laid across it. She frowned. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Oz jumped into the tent, sitting on the makeshift bed. "Camping."

She raised an eyebrow. "Camping?"

He looked offended. "Yeah camping. I use to camp out like this with my foster Dad."

Lorna heard the change in his voice, how the tone turned longing and sad. By-passing that particular question she remembered what had happened only a few minutes ago. She leaned up against the one tree that was in his campsite. "Why's it stupid?"

Oz looked up at her. "Camping's not stupid."

She rolled her eyes. She'd seen the face he made. Oz knew what she was talking about, but if he wanted to play dumb. "What Esme or Esme's sister was talking about, the Hellfire Club. And I know you heard about my birth father. So why's it all stupid?"

Oz was quiet, seeming to think about what he was gonna say. "Phoebe. When she tried to Jedi me, I caught her name. And it's stupid because they're bad people but being related to them doesn't mean you gotta be too."

Lorna tilted her head, studying the kid. His voice had gone bitter and now he was staring out into space. He was hiding something. "Even if my biological father was a supposed king?"

He looked up, eyes narrowed and defiant. " _Especially_  if your biological father was a supposed king."

Lorna eased down to the forest floor, surprised when a chair of hardened dirt formed for her to sit on. She nodded at him but remained silent, just staring at the kid as he zoned out. It took a couple minutes but her patience was rewarded.

"My biological father wasn't part of the American club but the London one, visiting the States I guess. He was in Tennessee when he kidnapped a woman. He beat her and raped her for three days." Oz's voice held a haunting quality, making Lorna fight back the nausea as he spoke. The preteen glanced up at Lorna and held his hands out, sad yet bitter expression on his face. "Roughly ten months later, I was born."

Lorna glanced down, her arms curling protectively around her stomach. Just thinking of anyone other than Marcos, someone doing that to her…she couldn't. She swallowed back the bile, turning her attention to the child in front of her.

"And how did your Mom take it?" It was Lorna's understanding that it wouldn't have mattered if the woman was human or mutant. Something like that changes you. For better or worse.

"Honestly?" He glanced up. "She was happy. She told me once that a baby is still a baby. Not matter what. I was an innocent. The only thing she was worried about was what her husband's reaction would be."

Lorna agreed. She'd met a few women who'd gone through something like Oz's mom. Three of them had been married at the time. By the time Lorna had actually met them, only one still had a husband. She'd been a mutant while the husband was human. But this was different, there had been no babies in those three circumstances. She turned her attention back to Oz. "And what was his reaction?"

Oz's smile was large. "He was so fucking excited. Way more than her. She couldn't understand why. Apparently his brother, my uncle, was the result of a rape but he loved him. It didn't matter to him.  _He_  was my Dad, my father. Not the guy I shared DNA with. He was the one who built my crib by hand, who painted my nursery, who changed my diapers and sang me to sleep even though he sung like crap."

Oz's story was lovely but there was still missing pieces. "And when your powers showed up?"

Oz was still in a daze so it took him a few seconds to continue. "I'd always loved playing outside as a baby. Two years old and constantly planning in the dirt and puddles of mud. Dad was there when it first happened. I was almost three, playing in a big mud pile while he tried to get me out before Mom found out. Apparently I really didn't want to leave so I threw mud at him, twice because it was too funny not to do it again. I never lifted a hand." He laughed. "Dad thought it was the greatest thing ever. He took me inside, washed me up and then we started watching a TV show he use to watch.  _Avatar, the Last Air Bender_. I didn't really understand until I was a little older but it really helped me with my abilities."

Lorna nodded. "What about your Mom?"

Oz didn't readily reply. He took a breath. "She was scared at first. I think she remembered what… _he_  was. What hehad done to her. But Dad calmed her down and soon she was just as proactive as him, helping me to gain some control. They were both protective too. Making sure no one was around when I played outside or practiced."

Lorna's mind drifted, thinking about her baby. With both parents being mutants, it was a near guarantee that the child would be a mutant. She often wondered what the baby would look like, whether Marcos' wide smile would be inherited or maybe her hazel eyes. She had never really given much thought to any abilities that the baby could have. She gave her stomach an affectionate rub.

She looked up, Oz staring at her with a small smile. She felt some heat bloom across her face but she fought it back, clearing her throat to speak. "So what happened?"

The smile he'd been displaying disappeared and his eyebrows furrowed, lips pulled down in an angry frown. " _He_  came back."

Lorna heard a hoot from above but the rest of the night was silent.

"He found out about me. About my mutation. So he came back. To take me away from the 'weak, disgusting humans.' To be among my own kind." Oz was spitting out his words, anger making his fists clench and tears build up.

Lorna didn't know if her latent maternal instincts were manifesting but she got up and squeezed herself into the stone tent with Oz, wrapping an arm around him.

"My parents had taken me camping when he showed up. He gave this long speech and told them to give me to him. They refused, Dad going so far as to try and shoot him. He killed Dad first and Mom tried to run with me into the woods, to get to the car but he caught up. He tried to hurt her but she ended up stabbing him with Dad's utility knife. Right in the leg. He killed her, her body limp and on the ground in front of me."

Oz stopped talking, locked away in the memory. Lorna reached up with her hand and gently started carded her fingers through his hair, trying to provide some type of comfort. To see your parents killed in front of you would mess up anyone. Lorna started to hum, some Spanish song Marcos sang every once in a while, most recently directed to her stomach.

"I killed him."

The humming stopped and Lorna froze. She looked down at Oz, not sure if she had heard right. "What do you mean?"

"I was scared. Terrified. I had just watched my parents be killed by some stranger that had wanted to take me away from them. But I was angry too and both of those feelings fed off each other. At the time I just remember wanting to hurt him back. Huge rocks started flying, raining down on him until finally I lifted a huge boulder and just threw it at him."

"It slammed him into the ground but I was still upset so the huge boulder just kept going. Up, down, up, down. At some point I stopped, not sure how long later but I stopped. There was blood. A lot of blood. Broken bits and pieces. I wanted to get away from him so I used what little control over my abilities I had to move my Mom back to my Dad. Took me awhile but I did it. And I just curled up between them and cried. I was five at the time."

Lorna blew out a harsh breath. "Jesus kid."

He scoffed. "Yeah, tell me about it."

She started to run her hand through his hair again. "So what happened afterward?"

Lorna could feel him lean into her, the tension fading away. "I sat there for awhile. An hour, maybe more. I had to chase off a bear and some coyotes at one point but no humans showed up. Then I heard branches and twigs breaking and thought it was a lion or another bear but it wasn't. It was another mutant. She came to find me."

"Who was she?"

At this point Lorna could see how his sadness melted away, soft smile coming back. "My foster Mom. One of the other kids has precognition abilities. He saw what happened but they lived a few hours away so she wasn't able to get there in time. But she still saved me. Even helped me with my parents. Took them away from the woods and buried them somewhere safe."

"How long did you stay with her?"

Oz kicked at twig on the forest floor. "About three years. When she found out about my abilities she brought out the same show my Dad had. She helped train me using it as a guide."

Lorna nodded. "I'm impressed. You kick ass. I'd love to meet her."

Oz chuckled at her words. "Yeah, she's awesome. You two would get along, you're kinda alike. Later on her boyfriend helped train me too."

"He the foster Dad you were talking about?"

Oz nodded, smile back on his face. "Yeah, he would talk with her a lot at first but they weren't dating. He helped out around the house but also helped train the rest of us or just hung out. We would go camping, with everyone or just me and him. He taught me all these cool things about how to survive in the woods or if I was ever lost. And when they finally started dating everyone pretty much cheered."

Lorna knew she was getting into a touchy subject but she had to ask. "So what happened after three years?"

Oz got quiet, his mouth turning down in a frown. "Remember when I said one of the other kids had precognition? Well, he saw Sentinel Services raiding the house. We had maybe an hour heads up so we had to hurry. So we packed up what we could and ran. All the kids took off while our foster Mom and Dad went straight to the cops, hoping to lead them away. We never saw them again."

"So why are you by yourself?"

Oz kicked at the twig again. "The group stayed together, we're still together, but a few months ago, I decided I wanted to try finding out what happened with our foster parents. So I left."

"And have you?"

Oz zoned out again. "I don't know. Maybe."

Lorna nodded, running her hand over his head one more time before she got up. "You gonna stay out here?"

Oz settled further onto his sleeping bag. "Yeah, I don't see any reason why I can't."

Lorna headed for the wall, hiding her amazement when she saw the dirt shift and return to the ground, leaving behind a section for her to walk through. She glanced behind her. "Just don't get sick kid. Clarice is gonna have my head when she comes back and finds out you got sick and I let you."

Oz laughed. "I have no doubt."

Lorna had only made it a few steps out of the barrier when she heard movement behind her.

"Hey Lorna?"

She looked back. Oz was standing right at the door, face grim. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

Oz looked around the woods. "I think Phoebe and her sisters are planning something. Something big. I don't think you're the only one they talked to. I would just double check with everyone tomorrow." He looked around the trees one more time before he turned away and the doorway was filled with hardened dirt once more.

She'd never been bothered by the woods surrounding the bank but now she felt apprehensive. She kept watch around herself as she headed back inside, her mutation ready for anything. Once she made it pass the threshold, that feeling didn't go away. Oz's words continued to bounce around in her head and she knew what needed to be done next.

Marcos and her were heading to Fairburn in the morning.

~~~jinXed~~~

The booms were deafening, disorientating. The gunfire bounced against her bubble shield in explosive snaps. Wes was next to her on his knees as he groaned from the effort it took to hold his illusion. He wouldn't be able to hold off for much longer.

"Reed!"

Lauren sighed in relief. It was Marcos and Lorna. She'd seen her Dad on the phone and figured he was calling the others for help but she didn't think they'd get here this quickly.

Wes finally dropped and Lauren hurried to grab him before he crashed onto the stone floor.

"Sorry." Wes' face was pale, clammy skin sweaty from the exhaustion having to hold the illusion for so long. Marcos was at her side, tucking an arm under Wes to help him up and on his feet.

"Lauren!"

"Marcos!"

Both looked up, her Dad and Lorna's voices blending together. The trio was out in the open and she could see the two mutants, connected by a strange large metal cuff on their wrists, fling their arms out at them. She pressed herself against Marcos' back, bracing herself for the pain.

With a rumble that shook the building Lauren heard the loud impact, felt it in her bones, her ears ringing from the boom. But she was still standing. Eyes snapped open and the blonde teen gaped at the huge wall of dirt and rock that blocked the opening in the side of the building. She could hear grunts and shouts of surprise or pain from the agents on the other side but she had no idea what was going on.

"Let's go!" Marcos' command had her jolting in place and she hurried to follow him, her Dad waiting for her at the doorway. The group stumbled their way through the building, the gunfire still active but no longer following them. The explosive bangs from the mutant pair was sporadic at best and further way from their location, though it still sent tremors through the foundation.

It took awhile but they managed to find a door that faced the woods. Except there were seven Sentinel Service agents between them and their escape route. Who also opened fire when they spotted the group.

Immediately Lauren conjured a shield as everyone ducked low, pressing themselves against the stone walls. Suddenly the shots stopped and once again shouts echoed outside, then complete silence.

The metal door was whipped open and a young face she'd seen before peered in. "Let's go."

"What the Hell Kid! What are you doing here?" Lorna was up, helping Lauren's Mom ease Andy on his feet. The group followed the preteen outside where Lauren blinked at the sight before her.

Two agents were buried to their necks in the ground while there were two pyramids formed from dirt and bits of rock. The number of hands poking out from the opened flat tops let Lauren know what happened to the other agents.

"I came for the food. What do you think I'm doing here?" The boy, Oz if Lauren remembered, snapped back at Lorna before running into the woods, the others following him.

It took some time but they finally stopped, hunched low in the trees. The vehicle Lorna and Marcos had driven here was several hundred feet away, hidden in the trees but they couldn't see if Sentinel Services had found the SUV.

Oz crept his way to the front of the pack. "Nobody move. I mean it." Once everyone froze Oz closed his eyes and literally dunked his hands into the ground, like it was made of water. It was silent for a few seconds before the kid pulled his hands out, clean and dirt free, the ground pristine and untouched. "They found the car."

Marcos muttered a curse. "The woods are full of agents. They'll find us soon."

Andy suddenly stood up, looking off to the left. "Come on, this way." He didn't wait for any objections, lumbering through the brush, forcing the others to follow him.

"Andy, wait!"

"Andy, where are you going?"

"They said it was safe."

"Who said?"

The answer to their questions was in the form of three identical women leaning against a black SUV, Sentinel Service agents at their feet writhing in agony.

"What are you doing to them?" Marcos stepped forward, blocking Lorna with his body.

"Just giving them something to think about." The furthest one purred.

" **We know how you feel about killing.** " All three spoke, sarcastic smiles on each of their faces.

The ground under the trio's feet shifted and the women had to throw out their arms to steady themselves as they were forcefully moved away from the car. They looked up with annoyance.

"Let them go." Oz was right next to Marcos, one of his hands splayed open but facing down.

They sported curled lips but relented, the four uniformed men sighing in relief on the ground. Immediately the dirt underneath them seemed to come alive, liquid sand as it slithered and encased the men up to their necks, hardening into stone sarcophaguses.

"Everybody in." Marcos gave the command, hands halfway up and giving off a faint glow as he stood watch while the others piled into the second SUV.

"Come on."

Lorna called from the front passenger, prompting Marcos turn his head, enough to keep the sisters in his sights but just enough to make out the form of Oz on his left flank. "Go."

The kid listened and disappeared, the sound of the trunk opening and closing letting Marcos know they were ready. Trusting Lorna to have his back he turned from the identical women and jumped into the driver's seat, giving one last baleful glare before shifting into drive and taking off.

~~~jinXed~~~

Reed was tired. Exhausted. Not just from the events hours before. Ever since Andy and Lauren had been taken. The fear. The helplessness. In the twinkle of an eye, he'd take his children's place at Trask if he had been able to. There was also a bit of anger at his father. If he hadn't suppressed his mutation, whatever it may have been, maybe he could have saved his children quicker. Offered himself in their place. Done  _something_. But no, he'd had to watch Andy and Lauren, along with Sonia and Clarice, get captured.

The only saving grace was how quickly they'd gotten his kids back. Not quite quick enough but they were alive. Not a trace of that drug in their system. But it wasn't without sacrifice. The underground had been informed that Sonia had been shot, killed to make his kids hold hands and display their joined ability. Clarice hadn't made it out of the woods that night along with John, the co-leader of the underground. Sage had monitored Sentinel Services but there wasn't anything on the pair in their system.

It was most likely Trask had caught them.

Which brought an underlining tension to the building's residents. Both John and Clarice knew where headquarters were, and even if they evacuated, John could easily track them down, one by one. Reed also had an inkling on how powerful the pair could be if they somehow linked them together like the mutant duo from Fairburn. It was his understanding that John tracked down a person by where they had been but could also briefly see where they were going. Clarice created portals, crossing miles of distance in a show of purples and blues. He wasn't sure how it would work but Reed knew no one would be able to run or hide if Campbell was able to blend their abilities together.

A flash of movement and Reed looked over to see Oz, the young boy who had helped them, walk by. He stood, catching Kate's attention from her spot next to him.

"I'll be back."

Kate's eyes looked in the direction Oz had disappeared and nodded, turning back to watch over Andy as he slept.

Reed didn't waste anytime, quickly tracking down the young boy as he traversed through the hallways. "Oz."

The dark-skinned child paused, waiting as the patriarch finally reached him. The boy looked tired and in the process of getting ready for bed so Reed figured he'd make this conversation quick. "Thank you. For saving my family today."

Oz shrugged a shoulder, as if it wasn't a big deal. To Reed it was. Apparently the boy had stowed away in the SUV and when Marcos and Lorna left the vehicle, he'd made his move. Every side of the building had been surrounded but he'd worked each side, trapping agents in stone cages so others could run. He'd even managed to rip off the back doors of the transport van, letting the other mutants that had surrendered or been caught escape. Lorna and Marcos hadn't been happy he'd tagged along but they had acknowledged that he'd helped out tremendously today.

Reed smiled. "Really though, thank you. If you need anything from me or my family, don't hesitate to ask." The older man could see how embarrassed he was making the kid as Oz kept his head down, even going so far as to scuff the floor with his shoe. Reed gave one more thanks before turning and leaving, hearing the young boy continue on. He was walking through the second floor landing, on his way back to his family, when Sage called him from downstairs.

He looked over the railing at the short-haired woman as she waved a couple folders in the air, the Trask logo printed on the front. Her face was grim.

"You should take a look at this."

* * *

**So we got to see what the others were doing, we'll get back to Clarice and John in the next chapters. I mentioned a prequel, but I'll also be doing requests for it. Mostly Clarice's life before the show. At least my version of Clarice. So if anyone wants to see a specific something. Or even Dane and the other kids, let me know. How did you guys feel about this chapter? Not much going on, just some character development I suppose. Oh, I should probably say this… I don't own The Gifted or the X-men universe. I gain no money from this fanfic. Just your words about this story. So, until next time… Peace out! -Mez**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shoutout time! To those who kudo-ed and commented: SmoothAmy, jocelynfray, kahuladragon, Alexia, EmLouD, and 12 guests . Thank you! Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

  _"What do you guys want for breakfast?"_

_Two young voices chanted for French toast while the other four shrugged, the oldest claiming that they'd eat whatever was made. Luckily they'd come back from Gary and Martha's the day before so they had plenty of milk, bread, butter, and eggs for their planned feast. The older couple was a Godsend for Clarice._

_"French toast it is. Now get out of here. Go play, I'll call you when it's done." Her kids whooped and dashed out the door, Tabitha nodding at Clarice to show her understanding of watching out for the others, Only two of the six elected to stay behind._

_Now that the kitchen was roomier Clarice ducked into the fridge, pulling out the butter and eggs. Once they were set on the counter she turned in the direction of the pantry only to have John already before her, pan held out with one hand and a loaf of bread in the other._

_"Thank you."_

_He flashed a toothy grin before reaching around her to grab the eggs but also pressing against her for the briefest second. Enough for her to feel the hard planes of his torso, the quick press of his hips against her. He pulled away with a wink._

_"Tease." Clarice mouthed, acknowledging that they weren't alone._

_"Pot and kettle." He quipped back, snagging a large plate along with the sugar and a small container of cinnamon from the cupboard, his oblivious six year old protégé standing next to the counter on a chair, waiting for him. His comment made her smirk, remembering what happened early that morning, or more accurately, what didn't happen._

_She glanced over at the second oldest sitting at the table. The quirked lips let her know John and herself hadn't been as crafty as she hoped, at least when it came to the two oldest of the six she cared for, more like sisters than her children._

_She turned to the stove, flipping her chosen burner to medium high heat. She looked over her shoulder. "Julie?"_

_The eighteen year old looked up from her book, expression innocent and acting unaware. Clarice didn't believe it for a second. The indicator light on the appliance lit up, letting the purplette know the stove was now on and heating up. "Thank you."_

_The teen nodded, looking back down to her book but not before Clarice saw the smile on the girl's face, this one more genuine than the first. She took it with good grace, looking over at John and Marjorie to see if the egg mixture was ready._

_The eggs were broken, the shells discarded on the side while the whites and yolks were on the plate, covered in sugar and cinnamon. Marjorie held a fork poised above the sweet concoction, looking up and listening to the instruction John was giving her. In the time the mutant leader had been teaching the small Italian girl, the number of broken items had dropped._

_Marjorie gave a final nod at whatever John had been saying to her and she gently dunked the fork into the eggs and started a slow mix. Clarice smiled at the scene. A feeling of warmth flooded her being when Marjorie look up at John with a happy grin, the plate and fork unbroken when she was done mixing. Clarice's heart clenched when seeing John's returning smile, pride for the six year old on display for all to see…_

 

_…The forest was enveloped in darkness, the only sounds belonging to the creatures that dared to be awake at such an hour. The flames of the campfire reached upward, dancing and jumping in brilliant shades of yellow, oranges, and reds, the wood fueling it cracking and snapping from the heat._

_Sitting on top of the picnic table Clarice traced aimless patterns with her fingertips, feeling the dense muscles under the skin of John's shoulders. Her legs were pressed on either side of his hips, stretching along side his own legs. Her arms and the front of her body were tucked against his back for both warmth and comfort. John's core rumbled as he spoke with Danny, the vibrations transferring to Clarice. It was soothing._

_Looking further away over his left shoulder Clarice spotted the rest of the group surrounding the campfire, albeit they were a safe distance away from the flames. Expect for Tabitha. Being twenty years old made her the oldest and thus she'd elected herself to be the one who roasted the marshmallows, at the same time batting Frankie's hand away as he tried reaching for the roasting stick while pitching the idea that he should have a turn._

_The rest of the kids were converged on Julie, watching her and listening as she explained the mechanics of it. Get a piece of conjoined graham cracker, place two sections of chocolate on the smooth side. Add the roasted or even still flaming marshmallow, with Tabitha's assistance, on top of the chocolate and then top it off with a second cookie, squishing slightly to pull the melted sweet off the stick. Clarice tried not to spoil the kids with such items, not because she was cruel, but because she might never be able to get such things again. She didn't want to disappoint them. But she couldn't resist when John had brought the supplies home. That wasn't the only highlight._

_John had come back early from his trip yesterday evening, well after everyone had gone to bed. He'd crept through the house and slipped silently into Clarice's room. Well, their room at this point. He'd changed clothes and had tried to ease into bed next to Clarice without waking her. It hadn't quite worked._

_In her semiconscious state Clarice had only registered the unknown presence shifting about her room. She'd slowly reached into the space between mattress and bed frame, her hand gripping the small weapon. As soon as the covers were lifted and the bed had dipped she'd spun around and lashed out, tagging John in the ribs with the stun gun he'd gotten her a few weeks ago._

_It wasn't the best welcome home gesture but how was she suppose to know it was John. She'd apologized immediately but John had brushed it off. It hadn't hurt him and he was quite proud of her reaction. It hadn't helped her feel better though. Her guilt grew worse when she'd come down the stairs in the morning and saw the crackers, marshmallows, and bars of chocolate sitting on the kitchen table._

_Clarice tightened the blanket around herself, pressing closer to John while placing a light kiss on his left shoulder. John didn't stop speaking to Danny, his attention on the enraptured ten year old, but she did sense movement. John reached slightly back, giving her calf a gentle squeeze and brushing of his thumb._

_Closing her eyes Clarice sighed contently, soothed by the rumbling from John's voice and listening to the sounds of her kids talking and laughing…_

 

_…"Clarice. Ohpitsa. I'm heading out."_

_Clarice immediately sat up, catching the blankets before they fell off herself. John was smiling from his spot next to their bed, already dressed with his two duffle bags packed. He'd gotten back last night but he needed to be in Atlanta by at least nine._

_"Okay, gim-me-a-sec-ond." Her yawn distorted her voice but she got off the mattress, her hands searching the floor by the dresser for her underwear. John had thrown them somewhere in the general area last night, technically early this morning._

_"It's six in the morning, you don't have to get up."_

_Feeling the familiar lace Clarice hiked the purple pair on, searching for a shirt and something to wear as a bottom piece. "Yes, I do. I gotta see you off."_

_He held out two articles of clothing to her, a pair of John's old gym shorts and a dark green shirt of his. She slipped the trunks on but paused when seeing the letters USMC in thick font on the front of the shirt. She looked up at him, eyes still squinted from sleep. "You're not getting this back."_

_He smiled, watching her as she put it over her head. "I know."_

_Once covered she followed him into the hallway, their steps silent so as to not bother the others. Except for one person. The door at the end of the hallway creaked open and the form of a sleepy Frankie stumbled out._

_For the eleven year old his telepathic abilities tended to rouse him when it was closer to daylight hours, picking up on the growing awareness of the others in the house. This morning was no different._

_"Hey Frankie."_

_The blonde preteen only softly grunted in response to John's greeting but he did walk up and wrap his arms around the older man in a hug. A small murmur passed his lips. "Bye John."_

_Clarice smiled as John hugged the boy back, giving his bed-tossed hair a quick ruffle. "I'll see you later_

_The young boy nodded, covering his yawn with a hand as he retreated back to his room. The older pair shared a smile and continued on, walking through the house until they were on the porch, staring each other down._

_"Text or call me when you get back."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"And be safe."_

_John smirked at her, eyes bright with amusement. "I will."_

_She mock glared. "I mean it, John."_

_Whiskey eyes roved over her features. "I know. I'll be careful."_

_"You better." She reached out and grabbed his jacket, pulling him down for a quick kiss. "Or I'll kick your ass myself."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_She grinned. "Get out of here."_

_He chuckled but nodded at her and hopped down the stairs to the truck parked in front of the house._

_Clarice was only able to hold it together until he threw his bags in the bed of the truck before calling out, "Xingan." He looked up and she took that time to memorize him. "Ngo oi nei."_

_He knew the words, she'd told him what they meant. But with her background, her experiences, it was difficult to admit, let alone say out loud. At least in English. In her family's language, she was more confidant. And he understood that about her._

_John stood still, eyes drilling into her own before he was walking back to the house, stride firm and sure. He took the porch steps two at a time and suddenly he was towering over her, cradling her face between his palms, thumbs brushing her cheeks before dipping down. Their departing kisses were routine but always felt new to Clarice, every time._

_Loving. Longing. Reverence. Tenderness. Savoring._

_With what John did on a daily basis, what he did as the leader of the mutant underground, it meant that anytime he left could be the last time she saw him._

_Their lips separated but John kept their foreheads pressed together, their noses gently touching, just taking in the other's presence._

_"Sil n'zhoo." He'd explained the words to her, their meaning, and it made her heart swell when hearing him speak them in his language, in his smooth voice._

_She reached up and gave him another quick kiss before taking a step back, tucking wayward strands of ebony hair behind his ear. "You should get going. Don't want Lorna to come after you, do you?"_

_"Nobody wants that." He gave her another smile and sauntered back down the steps. This time he did get in his truck, the engine turning over. She heard the gear change and they both waved a hand as he turned the vehicle around, driving off into the darkness._

Clarice shot up, gasping, trying to take in as much oxygen to avoid what felt like a panic attack. Her hands shook as she raked them in her hair, breathing in through her mouth and out her nose. She wasn't sure how long time had past since they had came for her, it could be a few hours or days, she wasn't sure.

"It's not real. It's not real." But she wanted it to be with all of her being.

For years she'd been on her own, had trusted no one. She wasn't weak by any measure but sometimes she wanted to be treasured and taken care of. And that's what was slowly breaking her.

These memories they were planting, the relationship they had created between her and John was what she wanted. The John in the memories respected her ferocity, her sense of self. He didn't treat her like something that could be broken but more like something that had been forged through hardship and prevailed.

Damn them.

She rubbed at her eyes, pressing fingers to her temple. That pressure in the back of her head, the same one that had lashed out at the triplets, was throbbing. It hurt to think about the memories with John and… and… there was no and. Clarice furrowed her eyebrows but all she remembered was her and…John making breakfast. John and her by themselves in the woods. Seeing him off on the porch of a quiet, empty house.

She stood up, rubbing at her face. She was missing something. There was more to the memories. It was her and John with…with…she gritted her teeth at the flash of pain in back of her head. And suddenly the ache was gone and she blew a breath out. There was nothing wrong with her. It was just her and John, it had always been that way. Wait, always her and John? No, those memories were planted. She would know if she'd had  _that_  kind of relationship with John.

She heard a scoffing sound and her eyes snapped open, catching the movement outside her cell. She acted unaware, waiting to see if they would come back and seconds later she was rewarded. His eyes were a light brown, bordering on amber and his hair was a dark shade of brunette. He was wary, watching her from the edges of the wall. He was also roughly nine or ten years old, no collar but with a large black and purple bruise along his face.

The boy, dressed in identical clothes to herself, flinched when Clarice turned to look at him. He thought he hadn't been caught. "Kid, what are you doing? Did you escape?"

He looked behind him and then down the hall before he plucked up some courage and moved out into the open, but just enough to stay out of the camera's range. "Kinda."

The portalist walked up to the door, turning to look down both sides of the hall. She faked nonchalance, folding her arms on the bars and laying her head on her forearms. "You need to get out of here before someone catches you."

He shook his head. "They won't. Not with my mutation."

"Doesn't matter, you need to run. Esca-"

"Do you know my name?"

She fought the urge to look at him, frowning at the floor. "Kid, if we met on the outside, sorry if I was a little anti-social but I don't remember you. But seriously you need to go."

He moved closer, inches from where Clarice knew the camera watched. "So you don't know my name? You don't remember me?"

Keeping her head down, she repeated herself. "Like I said, I was really anti-social out there, still kinda am. We might have met and you might have told me your name but I don't remember."

"They really did it."

The words were spoken in awe with a touch of sadness. She looked up to stare at the wall but caught a glance of him from the side. He seemed devastated. "Who did what kid?"

"Mario. That's my name."

She gave the barest nod at his words then turned to look down the hall away from him. "Who did what Mario?"

"Campbell was mad. He couldn't find them. I know they took away some memories but I didn't think they would erase everything else."

He seemed to be talking to himself at this point. Clarice had a bad feeling when hearing his words. "Ki-Mario, what are you talking about?"

"You and me, we…I…I met you  _here_  two years ago. In Trask."

She started to shake her head, dread building her chest. "No. It wasn't me. You gotta be thinking of someone else. I've been on the outside all my life."

"You're Clarice, right? Clarice Fong?"

This time she turned to stare at him. "How do you know that? Who told you that?"

"You told me." His eyes were wide now, voice getting higher. "When I got caught…you watched out for me, helped me, took care of me. You disappeared weeks ago."

Clarice's pulse raced with fear. It was impossible. "You trying to tell me I've been in Trask for the past two years up until weeks ago?"

Mario shook his head. "It was four years."

She stumbled back from the bars, hands covering her face. No, no, no. No. No. NO. It was impossible. This couldn't be happening. She would know wouldn't she? She would remember right? It was four years of memory.

_"Campbell was mad. He couldn't find them. I know they took away some memories but I didn't think they would erase everything else."_

Mario said they had taken away memories. Did they take her imprisonment away, put in lies? Or did they completely wipe her mind? What she did remember was jumping from place to place, never really staying anywhere for more than a few days. Did they fabricate that as well?

What about these memories of John and herself? Were they trying to make her like him? Love him? Make some kind of bond with him? Dreamer had done the same thing to her before, giving her that memory of John so she could create a portal large enough to get the car off the road. What was their plan this time, with these types of memories?

A door slamming shut down the hall made Clarice jump, turning to look at Mario for the first time, wide brown eyes staring back at her own green. She hissed at him, hearing the footfalls get closer. "Go."

"Ignore me," was the only thing he said before he pressed himself against the brick of the hallway.

"Hey!"

Clarice worked hard to keep the panic off her face as the security guard marched toward her cell. "What?"

The man stopped at her door, eyeing the small enclosure. "Who are you talking to?"

Putting on a bored expression, Clarice crossed her arms and leaned against the bars. "You apparently." He glared at her then started to turn around to where Mario was standing. She opened her mouth to distract him but he was too quick. Strangely enough he didn't seem to notice Mario even though he was feet from the guy.

The guard turned back to Clarice and she raised an eyebrow at his sour look. He gave one last glare before walking down the hall.

Clarice couldn't help it, she needed the last word. "Would it kill you people to let me bathe?"

She saw the man's shoulders tense but he kept walking and she heard a door shut. The purplette waited a few seconds before turning to Mario who had stepped away from the wall. She kept her voice in a whisper in case the guard was still around. "What the Hell? You were right in front of him."

Mario started to look uneasy, matching the volume of his voice to her own. "I made sure he didn't see me."

"How? I still saw you, how come he didn't?"

Now he looked nervous. "My mutation, it's kinda like mental based illusions. What people see, hear, touch, even smell gets translated by the brain, I just tell the brain something else."

Little pieces were making sense. Clarice's eyes zeroed in on his cheek. "So you don't physically make illusions, just mentally change what people see, hear, and touch?"

His eyes got wide, panic building. He started to walk down the opposite hallway. "I gotta go."

Clarice gripped the bars, hissing the words as she tried to remain quiet. "Mario! Wait!" She still wanted to know the truth. If she had really been stuck in this place for four years. His bruised face flashed in her head. "Mario, I'm sorry for hitting you." He was just a kid, trying to survive. She couldn't hold it against him. He had disappeared from sight and Clarice sighed, leaning her head against the cell door.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too."

She didn't hear movement but she was sure he was gone now. Clarice moved away from the bars, collapsing back on her bed, arm draped across her eyes. She could feel her fear, dread rising.

Four years.  **Four**  years. What had they done to her? What was still being done to her? Mario said Campbell was looking for someone, was it someone she use to know? What names did he ask about again? Marjorie? Danny and Oscar? What was the fourth? Frank? No, Frankie. But she didn't know anybody by those names.

The only bright spot to this whole ordeal was the new found knowledge that John wasn't a hound. He hadn't betrayed her. Hadn't betrayed the underground. Clarice wondered if she was important enough to attempt a rescue. It was hard to tell. She knew the kids would throw a fit but she wasn't sure anyone else would listen to them.

Would they leave? She hoped not. They were safer with the underground, with John. Would he try to convince the others to try another rescue? Or would Sonia's suppose demise and the disaster that was the last rescue attempt be what decided her fate? Was her freedom too much of a risk?

The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few. Or the one.

She wasn't going to be rescued. She was sure of it and she was okay with that. Last thing she wanted was for something to go wrong and headquarters to be found. She couldn't let that danger come to the kids or the others. So far Campbell only wanted information but she wasn't sure if he would change his mind and change her into a hound anyway. But she could save herself, without ever leaving. She looked around her room but there wasn't much she could work with. Maybe if she tried going after a guard?

Clarice bolted up, a door opening from down the hall, multiple footfalls echoing against the walls. She stood from her cot, face hardened as four guards and Campbell paused at her door.

The older man nodded. "Hello Miss Fong."

After that was less than ten minutes of frog marching and being brought into the same room as before. Sonia was there, slight vindictive smirk on her face, but also someone else.

She was an older woman, maybe in her forties with lanky dark blonde hair and a pale, sickly complexion. Clarice noted the similarities between her and Chloe. She was a hound junkie.

The guards pushed her into the chair, strapping down her extremities. Clarice didn't fight them, it wasn't like she could do much anyway.

"Good afternoon Miss Fong. How has your stay with us been so far?" Campbell was standing in front of her, bland smile in place.

She tried to show a sarcastic grin but it felt more like a grimace. "The chocolates on my pillow are a new touch."

He ignored her, turning to Sonia and the other woman. "Miss Simonson."

Sonia walked up and before Clarice could protest, the pink smoke encased her…

_…He gazed about the woods slowly, eyes sharp as he searched. "Can I ask your name?"_

_~"You can ask."~_

_She saw the quick upward turn of his lips to her telepathic reply. He examined the trees, unknowingly looking right at her as his eyes roved about. "What's your name?"_

_~"Who's asking?"~…_

 

_…"In a week you crisscrossed five states, talking to how many people and afterward you come back and wanna fix the door?"_

_He looked up at her quickly before turning his attention back to the tools laying around him as he worked. "I did say I was gonna deal with it when I got back."…_

 

_…. She grinned up at him, childish glee making her excited as she dug the confection out and taking a swift chomp, soft sweet glazed dough melting in her mouth and the tart flavor of raspberry coating her tongue. She heard him chuckle, no doubt amused by her child-like reaction. She turned gleaming green eyes up at him. "A man after my own heart."_

_That same dangerous stare returned but contained affection instead of its heady counterpart. "That's the idea."_ …

 

_…Clarice ducked into the fridge, pulling out the butter and eggs. Once they were set on the counter she turned in the direction of the pantry only to have John already before her, pan held out with one hand and a loaf of bread in the other._

_"Thank you."_

_He flashed a toothy grin before reaching around her to grab the eggs but also pressing against her for the briefest second. Enough for her to feel the hard planes of his torso, the quick press of his hips against her. He pulled away with a wink._

_"Tease."_

_"Pot and kettle."…_

 

_…The forest was enveloped in darkness, the only sounds belonging to the creatures that dared to be awake at such an hour. The flames of the campfire reached upward, dancing and jumping in brilliant shades of yellow, oranges, and reds, the wood fueling it cracking and snapping from the heat._

_Sitting on top of the picnic table Clarice traced aimless patterns with her fingertips, feeling the dense muscles under the skin of John's shoulders. Her legs were pressed on either side of his hips, stretching along side his own legs. Her arms and the front of her body were tucked against his back for both warmth and comfort…_

 

_…"And be safe."_

_John smirked at her, eyes bright with amusement. "I will."_

_She mock glared. "I mean it, John."_

_Whiskey eyes roved over her features. "I know. I'll be careful."_

_"You better." She reached out and grabbed his jacket, pulling him down for a quick kiss. "Or I'll kick your ass myself."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_She grinned. "Get out of here."_

_He chuckled but nodded at her and hopped down the stairs to the truck parked in front of the house._

_Clarice was only able to hold it together until he threw his bags in the bed of the truck before calling out, "Xingan." He looked up and she took that time to memorize him. "Ngo oi nei."…_

The fog left and Clarice was pulled out of the memories but the heaviness remained. She felt sluggish, drugged, the presence in the back of her mind fluttering as she tried to listen on what was happening around herself.

"…remembered more…"

"…the barrier?"

"It feels different…"

"…Seven-Two-One."

A fiery pain erupted from the front of her mind, rampaging across her skull. She shrieked in agony, arching off the chair, tugging at the straps that held her down as her brain boiled. She was dying, she had to be. She felt liquid drip down her lips and chin just as her body began seizing.

Suddenly it stopped and Clarice immediately began gasping for oxygen. Those gasps soon turned to cries, her body aching and slightly jerking from the residual grand mal. Once again the force in the back of her mind sprang forward, the slow moving icy balm spreading, soothing the burn from the invasion. That's what it had been. The taste of blood on her lips let Clarice know that she was bleeding from her nose and she felt the stickiness trailing down both sides of her neck. She remembered the agents from Shirley's house. She'd just been the victim of a telepathic attack.

"…barrier seems weak, soft and almost yielding in certain spots."

"We need something that will break through it, or thin enough for you or Seven-Two-One to get through."

Clarice's head lolled sideways, half lidded eyes watching Campbell and Sonia talk, the female hound silent at the scientist's side. The movement seemed to catch the red-head's attention.

A grin, predatory and smug, curled the woman's pale pink lips. "I know what'll work."

~~~jinXed~~~

The guards had pulled her from the chair, body uncooperative. They had had to drag her the entire way. The showers were similar to those in high school. No dividers, tile everywhere, shower heads sprouted from the walls every few feet. She was given a bundle of clothes, a small towel along with some soap and shoved into a shower stall.

The water was cold but the chill had shocked her into awareness. She wasn't sure how long they would give her so she bathed herself quickly, the cloth coming away bloody when she'd cleaned her face and neck. She finished and dressed herself in eight minutes, just in time as a minute later they pulled her out and back to her cell.

Once there she collapsed on her cot, laying on her side with her face hidden under her arms. She never wanted to experience that again. Sonia's ability was swift, slipping undetected and left no traces. The woman, the hound, had ravaged her mind. Dug in molten hot hooks and tore it apart.

The unknown essence that resided in the back of Clarice's head had fought, protecting one specific area. She'd felt the pain stop, couldn't feel it push any further, that soothing ice making a shield to protect against the invading fire. She wasn't sure exactly what was tucked away but she figured it was important to her.

A door opening brought Clarice back to reality, realizing she had faded away to protect what she had left, trying to build back herself. It could have been minutes or hours, she wasn't sure.

She rolled over, seeing four guards at her door. The seizure from early had weakened her, the men having to physically lift her off the bed. Once again she was taken back to the same room, placed back into the chair. This time the telepathic hound was gone but Campbell and Sonia were present. Seeing the pair brought a flare of anger to the surface. Her eyes were trained on them as the guards strapped her in, her face hard and fierce.

"These fake memories won't work. Whatever you have planned, its not gonna work." The two looked over when hearing Clarice's voice, Campbell's eyebrows lifted while Sonia still had that condescending smile on her face.

The older man walked forward. "Of course they won't work Miss Fong. We've known that for years. Any false memories we implanted dissolved within days or even hours, thanks to that shield of yours." He tapped the side of her head before stepping back, smiling at her. "Which is why this whole experiment, these memories, are such a success. Your shield can't, won't destroy what's rightfully yours, Miss Fong."

No. No, no, no, no. Her eyes started watering against her will. Oh God. The memories. They were real? Her relationship with John? The kissing, the intimacy? That feeling of security, of…love and respect. It had been real? She shook her head. It was impossible but it made so much sense. The way they had bonded in such a short amount of time. The primal, instinctual attraction she had to him. Oh God. The one thing she wanted, she'd had. Until they took it away.

Sonia stepped forward and the revelation had her hating the woman even more. That's what Shirley had meant. Sonia had gotten to John, took his memories of their relationship away and she'd replaced Clarice with herself.

Sonia seemed to know what she was thinking because the red-head rolled her eyes. "Don't get so worked up Clarice. We didn't do anything. Not for lack of trying on my part. Even taking away his memories of you, his fidelity is annoyingly unbreakable. I had to resort to photo-shopping some of your greatest hits to make our relationship seem real. And I gotta say, you two had quite the sex life."

Clarice flinched forward, her hands balling into fists. The purplette was a private person by nature and to know that Sonia had seen those intimate moments and exploited them, twisted them against John made her angry.

"Miss Simonson, whenever you're ready."

Clarice gritted her teeth, hoping whatever this shield of hers was would protect her. They wanted to break through it, which meant showing her something that could potentially destroy her.

Sonia gave one last smirk before the poisonous fog was blasted in Clarice's face…

…When the portalist was released from the memories, she was slouched in her chair, trembling. There was a horrific sound bouncing off the walls, high pitched and mournful. The building pain and hoarseness in her throat let her know she was making that wailing sound. Her eyes burned from the tears, saline tracks following the curve of her cheeks.

Oh God. Oh. God. No. Please no.

Trying to take in gulps of air, Clarice tried to voice her question to the sadistic pair. At this point she was willing to do whatever they wanted. They could kill her, fill her body with whatever drug they wanted, rip her mind apart until she was a vegetable. She didn't care. She just needed to  **know**.

"Where is she?" Campbell and Sonia ignored her, both of them silent as they studied her. Her grief wasn't alone, desperation taking its place next to the terrible feeling welling inside her. She needed to know. Clarice gripped the armrests and thrashed in her bonds, her voice rising in octaves. "Where is she? Where is she?!  **WHERE IS SHE?!** "

* * *

  **How did you like the chapter? Was anyone surprised? How are your feelings on this one? Who is the mysterious 'she' that Clarice is talking about?** **So Ohpitsa is suppose,** _ **suppose**_ **, to mean sweetheart in Western Apache which is what I believe John from the comics is because he was born on a reservation in Arizona. Sil n'zhoo is I love you. Again if anyone knows, tell me! I had Clarice speaking Cantonese based on how her last name is pronounced, it's Cantonese as opposed to Fang which I believe would be Mandarin. Xingan is translated to heart and liver because you can't live without the two but to make more sense, in English you can liken it to My heart and soul. Ngo oi nei is suppose to be I love you. I had trouble trying to find the proper Romanization of the Cantonese words, so once again if anyone knows it, pass that on to me. Peace out! -Mez**


	17. Chapter 17

**What's up guys! I'm starting to see an end to this fanfic. Nothing too soon. Maybe…six or seven chapters? Also still thinking about making a prequel. See everyone's life before the first episode. Let me know what you think. I'm sure there are theories running rampant in everyone's head. I love to hear about them so if you want, send them to me by PM. I won't tell you if you're wrong or right but once the fic is done I'll make a list of those who were correct. There are a few out there.**

**Shout out time! To those who kudo-ed and comment** **ed: SmoothAmy, EmLouD, gc01, and 10 guests. Let's do this party people!**

* * *

From the pain came harsh consciousness. Bolting upright, John's hands reached up, clutching his head as a burning agony erupted behind his eyes. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep the shouts inward. It spread, the burn reaching and digging deeper into his mind. He'd felt this before, but it had been on a much minor level. He was being assaulted by a telepath.

The last time this had happened had been by a telepath at Headquarters. John had asked him to invade his mind, so he could recognize an attack if it were to happen in the field. That was nothing like this. The invasion was halted by a wall of ice and John nearly gasped at the brief reprieve.

_"John!"_

The pain was pushed back when hearing the cry echo in his mind. Gritting his teeth, John struggled off his cot, eyes wild as they roved about the metal cage.

_"John!"_

"Clarice!" It was her voice but distorted and in pain. Fury took over, a growl rumbling in his chest as primal instinct filled him. Find Clarice. Protect. Escape. Stumbling to the only weak spot in the room, John punched at the section of metal that held the computer screen. "Clarice!"

_"Joh-!"_

Her voice cut off and the pain in his head disappeared, the soothing ice taking over as it healed the burn. The fact that her voice cut off frightened him.

"Clarice!" The metal gave a groan as he rained down his fists, the sound fueling his urgency. "Clarice!"

He was midway through a punch when he felt the tingling start.

"No, no, no." Legs folding underneath him, John struggled to continue his attack, his punches growing weaker. His body betrayed him, and he slipped away to blackness…

 

 

_…"Yeah, it shouldn't take long for me to get there, maybe a few hours."_

_A door opened behind him. "John…"_

_He looked over his shoulder, seeing Clarice poke her head in the bedroom but she immediately cringed when seeing him on the phone._

_"Sorry," she mouthed before backing out._

"Who was that? Was that her?"

_The voice on the other end was excited and John mentally groaned. It wasn't like he was keeping his relationship with Clarice a secret but he also wasn't advertising it. He wasn't sure she would be okay with it but he also felt protective of her and the kids. Only one other person knew about Clarice sans the children and that person was yapping in his ear at the moment._

"Can I talk to her? Let me talk to her! Please, please!"

_"Do you know that's one of my fears? Letting you two talk, meet up and tag team me."_

_A throaty laugh rang out._ "You wouldn't survive."

_"Exactly."_

"Come on please? I just wanna say hi."

_He knew she wouldn't be able to talk about anything else so he quickly cut her off, "Bye Lorna."_

"You're no fun!"

_Ending the call he threw the phone onto the bed, shouting out to Clarice who he knew was on the other side of the door, "You can come in now."_

_The door creaked open and green eyes glanced at him. Seeing the phone gone the purplette entered, reaching the bed and flopping onto the mattress. "That Lorna?"_

_He continued stuffing his duffle bag with clothes. "Yeah, there's suppose to be a report of a mutant squatting in a warehouse district in a town a few hours away. Gonna try and get there before anyone catches them._

_Clarice nodded, picking up the phone he'd discarded. "I could hear her from the door. She sounded excited."_

_"Yeah, she wants to finally talk to you."_

_She grinned at him. "You didn't like to share as a child, did you?"_

_He chuckled. "With James the way he was, you couldn't have blamed me. So yeah, I don't wanna share. Besides, I wasn't sure if you wanted the Underground to know about us. Lorna knows that I'm seeing someone but that's all, nothing about where the house is or about the kids."_

_Her grin softened into a smile. "Thank you. I'm a bit protective when it comes to the kids."_

_He folded a few shirts into the duffle. "Yeah, you're not the only one."_

_She kept her smile, flipping the phone in her hands. "You know I don't mind if you tell Lorna my name. I'd actually like to talk to another woman my age."_

_John chuckled. "That's what I'm afraid of."_

_She laughed. "Afraid of what? Diabolical schemes? Global domination?"_

_"Yes." He said it in earnest, causing her to laugh again._

_"I do got a good pair of boots and a give-'em-Hell attitude. I can probably do it."_

_He zipped the bag, turning to the dresser, looking it over to see if he was forgetting anything. "That's the problem, so does she."_

_From behind him Clarice changed her voice. "'What are we gonna talk about tonight Clarice?' 'The same thing we talk about every night Lorna. Plans to take over the world.'"_

_He chuckled. "That's exactly what I picture happening."_

_Clarice snickered right before he heard the familiar sound of her portal creation and seeing the burst of violets and blues painted on the walls. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Clarice smirk and roll off the side of the bed, disappearing from sight and dropping into, no doubt, a portal. With his cell phone clutched in her hands._

_"Clarice!"…_

 

 

 _…_ "He's pretty good looking I'll give you that."

_"Right? We just started surveillance yesterday so we'll see how it all plays out. It might be difficult and probably take months, I mean it's the cartel. Not to mention he's dating the boss' daughter."_

_A snicker from the phone's ear piece._ "Like that would stop you."

_He leaned against the office doorway, arms crossed, watching Lorna as she leaned further back in his chair, booted feet up on his desk. This was a very common occurrence whenever he returned, either from Clarice's or some other mutant errand. The cell phone propped between ear and shoulder was a recent addition in the past week however._

_A smirk curled her lips. "No, no it wouldn't." She seemed to sense him, looking up. "Oh, gotta go. He's back and giving me a sour face."_

_Clarice chuckled._ "Bye Lorna. Bye John."

_He raised his voice just enough to be heard across the room. "Bye Clarice."_

_Lorna disconnected the line, placing the phone on the desk next to her feet. "Still don't understand why you were so scared for us to talk. We haven't planned anything devious."_

_John raised an eyebrow. "Not yet."_

_She grinned at him. "Touché."…_

 

 

_…"Did you ever think about walking away?"_

_Clarice looked up at his question. "What?"_

_He walked into their bedroom, closing the door so the kids couldn't hear or interrupt them. "Did you ever think about walking away? From this."_

_She stared, eyes narrowing before dropping the shirt back onto the mattress with the other freshly dried clothes. She glanced at the window, both John and her able to hear the kids playing in the sun outside. "The night Tab called me about Carl and Denise I had just been hassled by some Purifiers. My sleaze of a date did nothing while they destroyed my car, saying he was human and pretty much washing his hands of me. I was angry that I couldn't do anything, that I had to run."_

_"So I went home and my emotions were all over the place. I wanted to lash out, destroy my apartment, something to vent all my anger, and then I get the call from Tabitha. The people who looked out for me those years ago were dead and those kids were by themselves. So I packed a bag and went to get them."_

_John stayed silent as Clarice listened to the children play for a few seconds before she sighed, backing up and settling on the bed. "The first few weeks weren't too bad, it was a couple months later that things got dicey. Frankie got sick, we were running out of food, I was trying to make sure everyone had clean clothes to wear. My mutation made it hard to go out and get what we needed but I wasn't gonna have one of the kids do it. Everything worked out but there were multiple times a day that I thought I was in over my head. That I was stupid to think I could do this. That I could provide for them properly. That they'd be better off with someone else. So yeah," Clarice's eyes refocused and looked up at John. "There was a time when I thought about walking away."_

_He got closer, easing next to her on the bed. "And now? What's stopping you?"_

_She was quiet, her head turned to the window again listening to the kids yelling in excitement as they chased each other around the yard with the water balloons John brought back yesterday._

_She smiled, reaching out to grab the discarded shirt, one of Oscar's, and folding it on her lap. "They're my family, my kids. They're important to me. I know it can be hard but there's no way in Hell I'll walk away."_

_John shared her smile, content to watch her as she kept folding, placing clothes in different piles for each child. He bided his time, waiting a few minutes before he spoke._

_"It doesn't have to be hard."_

_She looked over at him. "How do you mean?"_

_She didn't understand. Not yet. "You, taking care of the kids. It doesn't have to be hard on you. Especially if I was here."_

_Her brows furrowed in confusion. "You are here. And sure there are some issues every once in awhile but nothing I can't handle."_

_His tone tried to convey what he was saying. "That's what I'm talking about, you shouldn't have to deal with it alone. Not if I was here. If I was_ _**really** _ _here; with you and the kids."_

_Clarice seemed to understand what he was saying. She put the shirt she had in her hands to the side, angling her body toward him. "John…"_

_He stood up, nervous energy making him pace, running his hand through his hair. "Sage and Shatter have been helping more at Headquarters, We've got supervisors that work well together, and that Marcos guy that we found out about a couple weeks ago? We've only been watching him for a few days but he's got good leadership skills. If we can persuade him to join the Underground, we'd be set." He finished his spiel, turning to Clarice who was watching in silence. He crouched in front of her. "And I…I wouldn't have to be constantly leaving you and the kids, I can stay_ _**home** _ _."_

_The purplette was quiet, jade eyes wide and in disbelief. She quickly grabbed a fistful of shirt and pulled him forward for a kiss. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." She took advantage of their brushing lips to give him another kiss before pulling back to look in his eyes. John felt uneasy when seeing how her smile turned sad. She placed a hand on his cheek. "But I can't let you do that."_

_"Clarice.."_

_She stood up, looking out the window before turning to him. "As much as I want you here, want to see you everyday, to wake up together every morning and go to bed together every night, I can't do that. The X-men_ _**choose** _ _you for a reason. You help people John. You give them a chance to live. I can't be the thing that destroys all you've done."_

_He got up, trembling hands placed on her hips. "Clarice, don't. As much good as I've done for the Underground, as important as the Underground is,_ _**you** _ _matter more. You and the kids."_

_She was quiet, studying him. "You're not gonna change your mind, are you?"_

_He clenched his jaw, eyes hard. "No."_

_She hummed, looking off to the side. "Guess there's only one other option."_

_His fingers tightened slightly on her hips, his heart creeping up his throat. "Clarice…" Dread began curling in his stomach, his breathing rising._

_She stayed looking behind him before finally turning green eyes on him. John couldn't read anything from her. Clarice's face was smoothed over, no emotion leaking through her mask._

_"Which bed is larger? Ours here or yours at Headquarters?"_

_The question threw him, his mind confused and sputtering to make sense of her words in the middle of the tense situation. "What?"_

_She didn't blink or waver. "Here or at Headquarters, which bed is bigger?"_

_Try as she might, he saw the twitch, the near infinite curling of her lips. The blank expression in her eyes was cracking, letting John see the slight anticipation and possible amusement. Suddenly his mouth was dry, heart no longer in his throat. No, it had returned to its rightful place but now it was beating fiercely._

_"Clarice…" He drew out her name, a hopeful lightness coloring his tone._

_"Answer the question Proudstar." More was peeking through the cracks in her armor and it was making adrenaline rush through him._

_"Ours here is bigger than mine back at the Underground." He awaited with baited breath._

_She nodded, humming in thought as she looked over the mattress. "Guess that'll have to do." She glanced up at him, green eyes bright and lips curving into a impish smile. "I hope you have room for seven mor-"_

_John didn't let her finish her sentence. Placing a searing kiss on her lips he lifted her up in the air and deposited her on the dresser. He pulled away from her smile but continued placing quick kisses along her jaw and neck, causing her to softly laugh. At the sound he looked over every inch of her smiling face. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"_

_She grinned. "What do you think I'm saying?"_

_He rolled his eyes. She couldn't help tease, even with this. "Are you coming with me to Headquarters? You and the kids?"_

_Her legs tightened around his hips. "Yes."_

_His hands cradled her face, another passionate kiss exchanged between them. He couldn't help asking. "You're serious? You're really coming with me?"_

_She placed a hand on his face, thumb brushing his cheek. "You can't stay home so home is coming to stay with you."_

_John felt his lips stretch into a wide smile. However he paused, eyebrows furrowing. "What about the kids? Do they know?"_

_Clarice chuckled. "They actually told me they wanted to go. I will say I'd been thinking about it but they all were okay with it."_

_"Even Frankie?"_

_She nodded. "He figured he couldn't hide forever. This way we'll all be together and safe."_

_John couldn't help but stare in awe at the woman before him. She was magnificent. And she was gracing him with her affection, her loyalty._

_"I love you."_

_Clarice stilled at his words, eyes wide. They had said it to each other before but not in English. Somehow saying it in the second language made everything sharper, heightened._

_She closed the gap between them. Unlike before this kiss was slow, tender as her lips caressed his. She pulled away slightly, words whispered against his mouth._

_"I love you too."_

_A slight groan escaped him when hearing those words. The next twenty seconds were filled with mutters of affection, both English and their respective first languages, along with playful nips and kisses._

_John pulled away first, keeping their foreheads pressed together, basking in the reassuring weight of Clarice as she leaned against him._

_"Hey John."_

_He could hear the grin in her voice, prompting him to open his eyes and look at her. Sure enough her expression was mischievous, lips curled. "Yes?"_

_She began trailing her fingers down his chest. "About what was spoken just a second ago? I might need a little more convincing. Just to really…" At this point she tightened her legs around his waist, pressing him sharply against her. "…_ _ **drive**_   _the_   _point home."_

_He growled playfully, kissing at her neck before gently scraping his teeth against her pulse. Pride flowed through him when she arched, giving off a mewl. "Is that so?" A nod of anticipation from the portalist as he picked her up off the dresser. "Well then, let the persuasion begin."_

_He turned and gently tossed her on the bed, laughing at her admonishment._

_"John, I just folded the clothes!"…_

 

The artificial awakening brought with it dread and a hollowness John had experienced once, when he thought Gus was dead. Something bad had happened while he had been out.

The metal bindings around his body let him know that he was back in the chair after he'd been forced into unconsciousness. Campbell and Sonia were there, talking to a third man dressed as a doctor, showing them a video on a tablet. It looked like the inside of a cell. Or his cell.

"What've you been doing to us?"

His words caused them to turn in his direction, the unknown man retreating past him to the unseen door.

"Hello Mister Proudstar, thank you for joining us."

"Are they real?" John could see the flicker in both Campbell and Sonia's eyes. It was gone and replaced with feign innocence.

"Are what real, Mister Proudstar?"

John wasn't in the mood. He had an inkling of what was going on but he needed answers. And those answers would change everything but also explain much more. "The memories. You said that it was nice to meet each other face-to-face again, except I don't remember that first meeting. There's the fact that you mentioned  **restoring**  memories. Finally there's  _her_ ," he gestured to Sonia, "Which is an answer in itself. So I'll ask again, are the memories of me and Clarice real?"

Campbell seemed impressed. The older man smiled. "Yes Mister Proudstar. They are very much real and very much yours."

John let out a harsh breath, leaning back and closing his eyes, teeth gritting in frustration. Clarice. Oh God. According to what he was remembering he must have met her at the beginning of the Underground, when he was doing trips to other states to recruit or help out four years ago. There was one very definite thing he'd gathered from his returned memories and that was that their relationship had been very serious.

Like he thought, everything made sense. Whenever he was around her he was hyperaware of every little thing she did. When she was upset or sad he had to force himself not to reach out and hold her. How seeing her smile made him feel light and warm. Or even the other feelings, fighting the urge to pull her to him, fixated on her lips as she talked. He could admit that there had been…interesting dreams regarding Clarice that he had banished from his mind in shame but now he wondered if they weren't actually just memories Sonia hadn't managed to take from him. This whole time his instinctual primal self had recognized Clarice while his intellectual side had been left floundering.

But how exactly had this happened? The only thing he could think of was that Sentinel Services must have caught them somehow and called in Trask who then erased their time together. How long had they been together? What about Lorna? She knew about Clarice, why hadn't she said anything? He grimaced. Of course. Sonia had shown up at the underground almost nine months after its creation, roughly around the same time he was involved with Clarice. She had to have taken Lorna's memories too. All this time she was a spy. Probably sent to see how he reacted to the mind manipulation or even just to keep an eye on the Underground.

"You seem to be taking the news well. Better than Miss Fong certainly."

Those words had him snapping his head in their direction, eyes narrowed and fists clenching. "What did you do to Clarice?"

"Relax John, she's fine. A little shaken up sure but no one's touched her."

A low grumble began in his chest, glaring at Sonia as she neared. "Why are you doing this to us? What the Hell do you want?"

Campbell walked forward. "We have a theory and are trying to test it out. Now Miss Fong has already endured phase one but now we're going to try it on you. It might seem disorientating but at the time it was quite a delicate situation, you'll understand soon enough." He waved a hand at Sonia.

The red-head walked forward, giving John a smirk which he repaid with a glare, before her shell pink fume descended.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what the next chapter is about? We shall discover what had Clarice so upset and also a bit of John being a rage-filled doughnut in the best possible way. At least I hope to portray him as such. What do you guys think about this chapter? I feel like the ending was rushed but that's because I'm kinda anxious to start the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think in a comment! I'll see you people later. Peace out. -Mez**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it's been so long guys! Everyone must be losing their minds. So this chapter will reveal what Sonia showed Clarice two chapters ago, the one that she freaked out at the end. I loved writing John in this, hopefully you will too. Okay, time for shoutouts! To those who commented and kudo-ed: EmLouD, Loren, and 5 guests. Thank you guys. More tidbits in this story. Also, if you keep reading back to previous chapters, little things start popping up and linking together. Read on my people!**

* * *

  _"Miss Simonson, I thought you had left already."_

_Sonia turned at the voice, Doctor Campbell walking into the observation room where she stood with two other technicians as they monitored from both video and through the one way mirror._

_In the large circular exam room were three other lab technicians, equipment being attached to the dark haired woman. They had just brought Clarice in yesterday and done a preliminary exam while forcing the clothing and collar on her. Today, they were going to run through stress tests. They wanted to see what kind of reaction they got from her abilities._

_She noticed the folder in the doctor's hand. "I'm leaving in a hour to head to Atlanta. John should still be on his 'mutant rescue mission' for at least two more days. That'll give me plenty of time to check everyone to see who had knowledge of the pair. What did the lab find out?"_

_He handed the file over to her. "We've been blessed with a_ unique _research opportunity."_

_He left and she heard the door to the adjoining exam room open as he stepped into view of the cameras and mirror. She opened the folder, listening in the background to his command that the experimentation be stopped as she read over the test results._

_High levels of hCG had been found in her blood. She was pregnant._

_"You son of bitch, get back here!"_

_Clarice was shouting at the three technicians and Campbell as they left, teeth bared as she struggled in her restraints. They reentered the observation room, Campbell giving out orders. Clarice was to be examined three times a day. Blood, urine, and hair follicles would be taken at each time to be studied. She would be given no prenatal vitamins as they couldn't be sure if the drugs would have an adverse effect on the pregnancy._

_He gave one last command. "There are to be no mutant abilities used on Miss Fong under any circumstances at this time. Understood?"_

_Those in the room nodded and Campbell left once he got confirmation. The red-head studied Clarice as the purple haired woman tugged at her bound limbs, muttering under her breath in another language. Sonia dismissed the sight and left, tracking down Campbell as he headed to his office._

_"What about the boy? Going through her memories is our only way of tracking him down."_

_He glanced at her as she marched next to him. "You've seen what's already been done to both of them. Whoever did it, did it hastily. Chances are they didn't actually get rid of everything, just hid it behind the barrier. It's still there. However we don't know what kind of reaction will happen due to her current medical status. Monitoring the full gestation of a mutant female is too rare of a chance to be careless. Until the birth and possible months afterward, you are to not make anymore use of your ability on Miss Fong unless explicitly on my direct, vocal order. Is that understood?"_

_Her teeth grinding in agitation, Sonia gave a nod. "Of course Doctor."_

_Icy blue eyes studied her before turning away and walking off in a clear dismissal. "Don't you have somewhere to be Miss Simonson?"…_

 

_…"Welcome back Miss Simonson. It's been quite the number of months. How is everything with the mutant underground?"_

_"Calm. The memory manipulation is still in place on John and Lorna. Apparently John was very selfish. Only Lorna knew about Clarice."_

_"Is that all?"_

_Sonia stopped next to Campbell as she watched four technicians working with Clarice. She couldn't see much but the teleporter was strapped down and her shirt was lifted up, the third-month baby bump on display for everyone to see. "Lorna now sees me as her best friend but John isn't reacting to my advances. I might have to manipulate him using the memories I took."_

_Campbell hummed. "Intersting."_

_Noticing something different about the pregnant mutant Sonia glanced to her right at Campbell. "She's being unnaturally…docile."_

_He huffed. "Hardly, she'd still quite sarcastic. However we have…an understanding now. A reward system you might say."_

_She raised an eyebrow at him. "Reward system?"_

_Suddenly the observation room was filled with a quick echoing, whooshing sound. Sonia saw one of the technicians pressing against Clarice's belly with some kind of hand held device. It didn't take her long to figure out what she was hearing. She eyed Campbell._

_He nodded at Clarice. "If Miss Fong behaves herself for a certain amount of time she gets her reward."_

_Sonia blinked. "Her child's heartbeat."_

_"Exactly."_

_Her lips curled upward. "Ingenious."…_

 

_…It'd been two months since the last time she'd been at Trask and now she was back for a quick update. John was proving to be quite stubborn. She'd had to reuse some of his memories with Clarice, editing herself into the teleporter's spot. It was incredibly slow going though. Right now she was only a friend but she'd hoped to have changed her status by now. That man's loyalty was irritating._

_She'd just finished talking to Campbell but was curious about the pregnancy progress. Which was why she was here now._

_Sonia stayed hidden in a hallway outside the section of private cellblock that housed Clarice. It was faint but she could hear her voice._

_"…your Dad hid in the attic but your uncle, he found him like that. 'I found you! I found you!' but your Dad said 'No, no you didn't.' Your uncle goes, 'What do mean, I found you.' 'No, what you found is my spirit. I'm actually dead.' And your uncle started crying, freaking out and went to find your grandma. Unfortunately your great grandma was also there at the time. Oh man your Dad got in so much trouble that day. It was a horrible prank at the time but looking back it's actually kinda funny. In a certain twisted way I guess."_

_She was talking to the fetus. Sonia slipped away as Clarice began another story…_

 

_…She'd checked in over the last four months, mostly phone calls with only one physical check in. She couldn't keep leaving as it would look suspicious. But for this event, she needed to be here. Winding through the hallways she followed the shouts of pain until she found the source. She slipped into the familiar circular exam room, side-stepping the various machines and other doctors as they worked around Clarice. Campbell was on the side of the room, no doubt supervising his project._

_"How much longer?" Sonia grimaced in annoyance when Clarice gave another yell of pain._

_He didn't even glance her way when she stopped at his side. "The inducement worked fast. I wasn't sure on using an artificial method but everything has been working thus far. Should be mere minutes. How are things with Mister Proudstar?"_

_"Still slow. He's stubborn. I've had to manipulate a few of his old memories and replant them but still not working like I want it too."_

_"Interesting. I wonder if the barrier is keeping his infidelity from breaking, preserving his nature of monogamy."_

_"It's annoying." Sonia muttered._

_Campbell chuckled but before he could say more one of the others called for him. The child had crowned. Sonia followed but curled her lips at the display. Clarice was instructed to push twice more, her pained shouts starting to annoy Sonia but the last contraction was strong, enabling the slimy creature to be born. Scrunching her face in revulsion Sonia watched as the umbilical was cut and the child was taken to a scale off to the side, two doctors cleaning but also measuring the length and weight of the neonate._

_"Please…let...let me see my baby…" Clarice was sweaty and tired, ignoring the three doctors at her feet dealing with the afterbirth, eyes only on the pair that were blocking her line of sight as they worked on the child. "Please…let me see my baby…please."_

_An idea sparked in Sonia's head and she eased up next to the pair of natal doctors, catching a glimpse of the gender before they swaddled the wispy black-haired newborn. Before they could do anything Sonia reached her arms out, "May I?"_

_One of the doctors glanced at Campbell who gave a nod and they passed the baby over to Sonia. Plastering a fake smile on her face Sonia made sure the child was covered with the blanket as she slowly walked over to Clarice's side. The new mother leaned forward, tugging on her straps, eyes locked on the bundle of cloth in the red-head's arms._

_"Please…please let me see my baby."_

_Sonia cooed at the newborn, hiding her distaste as she smiled up at Clarice. "She's beautiful."_

_The violet-maned woman's eyes lit up. "'She?'…a girl…can I hold her?"_

_Sonia took one last look at the baby before morphing her smile into more of a smirk. This was such a brilliant plan._

_Clarice noticed the change in expression and she began shaking her head, the tugging more insistent, her voice watery and pleading. "No…no, please, please no…"_

_Turing away and walking toward the door, Sonia's smirk grew as Clarice's shouts echoed in the room, changing into wails._

_"NO! NO! Come back! Please. Please!"_

_"Restrain her!"_

_"Hold her down!"_

_"Please, let me hold her! Let me hold her!_ _**Let me hold my DAUGHTER** _ _!"…_

 

Returning from Sonia's memories, John's head throbbed in pain but he also noted his shaking body and ragged breathing. His eyes burned, his cheeks marred with tear tracks. Oh God. He could barely swallow over the tight lump in his throat. Leaning his head back he squeezed his eyes tightly, sealed lips trembling and teeth grinding in an effort to keep from sobbing. Clarice. Their baby. His  _daughter_. Oh God.

"Take Mister Proudstar back to his cell please. Prep Miss Fong in an hour's time for extraction."

Campbell's voice pulled him back from one edge only to push him right off another. Rage, all consuming and beyond anything he had ever felt before filled him, burned through his veins, his headache growing in intensity. He faced forward, eyes still filled with tears but narrowed in fury. His fists clenched and he flexed his body, the metal bindings holding him instantly screeching in protest.

"Miss Simonson, move back! Four-One-Five!"

Campbell was yelling for someone but John wasn't paying attention, his wrath taking away rational thought. The annoying beeping and shocks from his collar did nothing to him as the cuffs around his calves and ankles snapped, freeing his lower body. Flexing his forearms and lurching forward John could feel the remaining metal restraints warping. One good tug and he'd be free. Free to indulge in his anger and grief.

Then he felt it. The telling numbing sensation that rendered him useless. However there was a difference. It wasn't as potent as he knew it could be. His mysterious mental shield, which he realized  _was_  his headache, sought out the source. A pale woman dressed in the prison uniform, mid twenties with limp strawberry-blonde hair and brown eyes, was staring at him. He hadn't even realized she came into the room. Looking at her he could tell she was the hound from the last few times but she also caused his shield to ache. She was familiar somehow. However he was too angry to think straight. All he knew was that she wasn't using her ability properly. He wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose but it would help him.

John let his body fall limp, head tilted down slightly. His hair hid his eyes as he watched the room, his rage simmering as he waited for his moment.

The others in the room, the four guards along with both Campbell and Sonia, relaxed, believing him paralyzed and harmless. They edged a little closer, one in particular that he was intent on was only a few feet away.

"Take him back to his room immediately." Campbell turned away, his target taking a step forward and that's when he moved.

The metal cuffs around his arms and chest snapped easily, the paralysis in his lower body receding, and he was blurring, his speed at its fullest. His right hand wrapped around the delicate throat and he spun her inward, holding her in front of him like a shield. All within a blink.

The mutant leader ignored Sonia's choking gasps and feeble struggle as she tried to peel his fingers away but it was no use. He could only hear Clarice crying out for their daughter mere moments after giving birth. His eyes burned with fresh tears and his fingers tightened.

"Let's not be too hasty Mister Proudstar." Campbell was trying to calm him, motioning for the guards to take their hands off their guns. Not like they could hurt him. The doctor hissed at the female hound, who tilted her head at him. John could feel the numbness try and infect him but he let go of his headache and the cool balm of his shield spread over his body, pushing away the debilitating sensation.

"Where's my daughter?" His voice was a near growl.

"Mister Prou-"

" **WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?** " His angry bellow echoed in the room, giving Sonia a slight shake as a warning for Campbell and the guards who had reached for their guns again at his shout.

"We don't know."

John narrowed his eyes at the doctor, cold hickory irises set in a grim, blank face. He let his grip loosen, Sonia taking in a desperate shaking breath, her coloration returning to normal as she hacked, still trying to pry his fingers away from her neck. He didn't release her; however he did use his free left hand to grab at her left forearm. It was simple, just a quick, carefully calculated squeeze but it was certainly enough.

Sonia's scream and the accompanying snap bounced against the walls of the room. The auburn haired manipulator abandoned her endeavor for freedom in favor of cradling her broken arm against her chest.

"Where is my daughter?"

John felt primal satisfaction as the guards turned pale when hearing his chilled voice, their eyes wide as they looked over at the only authority in the room.

Campbell swallowed, taking in Sonia's wounded state before licking his lips. "A little more than a month after the child was born, Miss Fong escaped her cell. She found her way to the nursery ward and disappeared with the infant. When we caught her a couple days later, she was no longer in possession of the newborn. She also claimed to have no knowledge of the escape or even of the child. Miss Simonson checked and verified that any memory or knowledge about the pregnancy and child was completely gone. Like I said Mister Proudstar, we don't know."

John growled in frustration. It was a bittersweet answer. But it was for the best. He may never find her or love her as he wanted to but she was safe, away from Trask. That had to have been Clarice's thoughts as well.

From behind him, doors slammed open and four more guards showed up, along with two hounds. John's fingers flexed at their presence. He didn't care much for the guards but the unknown hounds gave him pause. He wasn't sure if they knew how to take him out but what he did know was that he needed to be alive so he could get Clarice and leave this place. He hated to back down but he had no other choice.

The room was familiar as he'd seen it a few times in Sonia's memory. Chances are they were gonna bring Clarice back to this room. Once they did, he was gonna escape. He was gonna rip the collar off and tear apart his room to get to her. And damn anyone who got in his way.

A light foreign touch against his psychic shield caught his attention and he glanced over at the strawberry-blonde. He wasn't sure how he knew but the mental shield didn't act aggressively to the hound. Taking a chance he lessened his hold on Sonia but he felt the need to impart words of wisdom to her.

He kept his voice low so the others couldn't hear, his simmering wrath making his tone gravelly as he whispered in her ear, "You better pray to God you never see me again after this, Sonia. Because we'll make it out of here, me and Clarice, trust me on that." At this point John tightened his hold again giving a punishing, reminding squeeze. "The next time we meet, the next time you see me, I'll be there to kill you."

At that he tossed her aside, ignoring her painful yelp as he looked over at the female hound. He willed the shield back and let the darkness take him.

* * *

  **So did you guys enjoy the rage-filled doughnut that is John Proudstar? Hope I did him justice. And don't worry, their stint in Trask will be over soon. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. Also, is anyone else excited for Avengers: Infinity War? BECAUSE I AM! Actually I'm terrified. But for real, let me know your feelings on the chapter. Peace out! -Mez**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes, I live! Sorry about the long wait everyone. I had an idea for a Captain American Civil War fic that I tried to ignore for months but I couldn't fight it anymore so I ended up fixated on that for several months and then for about a month I had no motivation whatsoever to type. Like anything, but last week I was able to get back to typing and thus this chapter was finished. But please, if anyone is a Marvel fan or has seen Civil War, do me a favor and check out my new fic Mirage? Pretty please? Let me know what you think.**

**Shoutout to all you patient people who commented and kudoed: MeganRachel, Jamelia, Loren, EmLouD, In_Fair_Verona, PrincessOfPetty, Silver_Kitsune15, jocelynfray, cathinda1, Red_babe03, FindingMyNiche, b00mgh, and 13 guests.  Enough of that, read my people.**

* * *

Clarice curled further, pulling her knees up to her chin, nails digging into the uniform's cloth as she shivered on her cot. Teeth ground together to keep quiet, eyes pinched shut in an effort to keep the tears from flowing. It wasn't working. Sonia's memories haunted her. Replaying themselves over and over. The fluttering heartbeat coming through the speakers. The baby's cries as she entered the world. The image of Sonia walking away with her child. Clarice hadn't even gotten to look at her.

_"No! No! Come back!"_

_"Let me hold my daughter!_ _**Let me hold my daughter**!_ _"_

Clarice turned her head and bit her pillow, muffling her scream of agony. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction but the pain was too much. There was another realization that made the pregnancy devastating. She knew that John would have been excited. Bursting with pride. He'd want to call Lorna immediately to tell her, smile wide and goofy with his arms up in triumph as he yelled into the phone.

But that wasn't gonna happen. Her daughter had been taken from her. From both of them. If she ever got out, how was she suppose to look at John again? He'd be upset, angry for sure. But at who? Trask? Sentinel Services? Her? She shivered, cutting off the whine in her throat.

A slamming door had her jolting, the sound of multiple footsteps bouncing off the walls. She didn't know if she could do this again. But what choice did she have? She pushed away the grief, the agony, shoving it down and letting the other emotions take over. Fury. Hatred.

The multiple footfalls stopped in front of her cell, the door clanging open. She turned over, her face blank as she sat up. She didn't get up, forcing the guards to come into the cell to pull her to her feet. She didn't fight them but she also didn't help, making them drag her through the familiar halls. All to soon she saw the double doors looming and she braced herself, lips set firmly.

Campbell and Sonia were there, along with the same telepathic hound from earlier. Her fists clenched, trying to mentally prep herself for the pain she was sure to come. The guards strapped her in, leaving her be once they were done.

Campbell drew near. "How are we feeling Miss Fong?"

Clarice kept her mask in place, trying her hardest not to react. Right now she was only focused on preparing herself. They were going to try and break through her shield, to get to whatever was hidden in her mind. And since the older hound was here, it was going to be painful.

"What's wrong Clarice? Are you still upset with me?" Sonia eased around Campbell, her voice snarky but Clarice noticed the cast on her arm. That hadn't been there a couple of hours ago.

She felt a smirk forming, her glee at Sonia having been hurt giving her a bit of a reprieve from the sorrow she felt. "Who do I gotta kiss for that lovely accessory on your arm?"

The red head scowled at her, hate in her eyes that Clarice was sure was reflected in her own. But there was something else, a certain anticipation that contradicted with her frown. "You can thank your boyfriend for that."

All the preparation she'd done was gone. Her mind stopped, emptying out of everything but a single word. John. Her breathing sped up, her eyes widening. He was here? In Trask? John. Was. Here. Had he been here this entire time? Were they doing the same thing to him as they were to her? Did he know about the memories? About  **them**? Her breath hitched. Did he know about the baby? About their daughter?

"Now."

Clarice broke from her haze at Campbell's voice but the distraction had done it's job.

Pain. Sharp, burning. It slammed into her, drilling deep. The straps of the chair dug into her skin as she arched and writhed in agony, her screams bouncing off the walls of the room. Her shield flailed, trying to push back at the surprise assault. A swelling pressure was building behind her eyes but she held on, desperate to fight, to protect.

She felt it then, the burning attack that slammed against the icy barrier protecting her mind. It was starting to waver, to crack. No. No, no, no. Clarice snapped her teeth together, grinding in determination. She wouldn't break, she couldn't. She clenched her fists, eyes pinched shut, resisting the pain of the telepathic assault.

Suddenly the burning pulled away and her breath left her in a gasp at the sharp reprieve. She panted, nearly sobbing with relief. She could hear a door open behind her but she ignored it, resting her head back against the chair. She saw a flash of movement on her right and she tracked it, seeing the new slightly older male hound.

Before she could question it the pain was back but worse than before, twin onslaughts slamming into her barrier. The dual attack was so sudden she tried to push back, scrambling to keep a hold on her shield. It didn't do any good. The pressure was building and through the pain she felt it, One, two, then three jolts ran through her. No. No, No. More jolts, more cracks. She was loosing. They were breaking in.

The two hounds pulled back for a second before both of them rammed into the shield at once. Clarice's scream burned her throat, back arching off the chair as a blinding white light took over her vision, her mind shattering to pieces…

 

_Clarice jolted up, Marjorie clinging to her in fear and surprise. John was already up, having leapt out of bed and disappearing into the hallway toward Frankie's room, the source of the yelling that had woken them._

_"Okay Marjorie. Let me go see what's wrong with Frankie."_

_Settling the child back into the blankets Clarice entered the hallway, dodging packed boxes, seeing the others already gathered outside Frankie's room. Getting closer Clarice could hear how panicked the young boy sounded, making her way into the eleven year old's room where John was sitting on the bed, hands on Frankie's shoulders as they stared at each other._

_"How soon Frankie?"_

_"I don't know, I don't know. Maybe an hour, hour and a half up the road, on the sixty-fourth. It's Trask, in trucks."_

_Clarice inhaled sharply, dread filling her. John looked up at the sound, eyes firm as they sought hers. He gave the smallest nods. Her hands shook as she ran from the room, John's voice booming behind her as he announced to the rest of the house. "Go bags, everyone, now!"_

_Reaching the bedroom, Clarice grabbed a random pair of sweat pants to pull over her sleeping shorts, reaching for a sweater to slip over her tank top. Marjorie stood on the bed, her eyes wide._

_"Clarice, what's happening?" The child's voice wobbled, her breathing picking up._

_Pausing her frantic movements, the purplette comforted the six year old by cradling Marjorie's cheeks. "They're some scary people that are a little too close to the house so we're all gonna hide together for a bit okay?"_

_"Clarice." Tabitha stood in the door way, already changed out of her pajamas and both her own and Marjorie's go bag over her shoulder. The twenty year old motioned to Marjorie. "I can get her ready."_

_Clarice nodded, lifting the little girl off the bed and leading her to her foster sister. "Here, Marjorie, go with Tabby, she'll get you ready."_

_The small Italian child gave a fleeting glance before following after Tabitha into the hallway where they passed John. He gave a nod to the young woman and a brief smile to Marjorie. As soon as they were gone Clarice began questioning John, closing the door to keep the conversation private._

_"Frankie have a vision about Trask?"_

_John's face was grim as he ran a hand though his hair. "Yeah. I don't know how they got the information but they seem to be looking for us specifically."_

_"You think they're coming for Frankie?"_

_He was quiet for a second. "Yeah, I do."_

_Clarice took a couple breaths, trying to calm herself down. They were coming for one of her kids._

_"Clarice." John stepped in front of her, stopping her nervous pacing, the hands on her shoulders grounding her. "Listen to me. Get your things, get the kids, get out of here."_

_She could hear it in the tone of his voice and she did not like it._

_"No, no, no, no." She repeated, narrowing her eyes at him. She put her literal foot down, stepping up nose to nose with him and pointing a finger at his face. "What stupid idea did you just have?"_

_"Cla-"_

_"You're gonna turn yourself in, aren't you? Cut them off before they get anywhere close to this place?"_

_He didn't say anything._

_She shook her head at him. "I don't think so. You're not doing this alone John, I'll go wit-"_

_"No. You take the kids, you run."_

_She ignored his outburst. "Actually, if they do know us, about Frankie, then they'll be more interested in me. Okay, new plan, you take the kids to the underground, I'll-"_

_John nearly growled. "No way in Hell."_

_She didn't waste a second, pointing another finger in his face. "See, that's_ exactly  _how it feels like." They glared at each other for a second before Clarice spoke, her voice firm but low. "Either we go together…" She trailed off, taking a few steps back from him, holding up a hand and showing off the tanzanite sparks. "…or I beat you there. What's it gonna be?"_

_He was quiet but she stood by her threat. She was pretty sure Frankie trumped over the entire underground, so she was fairly positive Trask would be more interested in her than John. He let out a sigh, muttering a curse under his breath before grabbing both their go bags from under the bed._

_"I hate this plan."_

_Which meant he was going with her suggestion. "I know, come on." They both left the bedroom, meeting the rest of the kids downstairs in the living room. Tabitha was overseeing everything, making sure their bags were accounted for while Julie was reassuring the two youngest. Frankie and Danny both wore worried expressions but Frankie moved from worried to slightly panicked when he caught sight of them. He knew what they were gonna do._

_He broke away from the pack, crashing into her, his arms like a vice around her waist. "Clarice, no."_

_Tabitha watched the exchange, her frown clearing to understanding. "Clarice…" Her voice trailed off._

_Clarice ruffled the boy's hair, planting a swift kiss on his blonde crown of hair. "Sorry Frankie, but it needs to be done." She looked up at the others. Julie and Tabitha wore worried but not confused expression. They knew what was gonna happen. The others were scared, confused by Frankie's reaction._

_John called attention. "Listen, stay together and don't cause a scene. First rule of being on the run: don't run, walk."_

_"Clarice." Tabitha was watching them now, the grip on her bag tight. "What's going on?"_

_The purplette tried to smile but it felt closer to a grimace. "You guys are gonna run, me and John are gonna head off Trask to try and keep them from finding this place."_

_A chorus of predicted protest rang out but Clarice silenced it with a piercing whistle. "I don't like it either but it needs to be done. I'll open a portal to the warehouse, Tabitha, Julie, you pick a direction and you drive, you don't look back. We'll come to you."_

_The two oldest nodded their heads, tears building in both their eyes but they refused to let them drop. That taken care of, Clarice immediately started hugging the kids, holding them as close and tight as she could. Marjorie started crying, her super strength coming into play as Clarice sent John a silent plea._

_"No. NO!" The small girl shouted at John as he pried her off Clarice, turning her so he was hugging Marjorie, whisperings reassurances into the crying girl's hair. She gave a kiss and hug to the younger kids, reaching Julie and Tabitha last._

_She cupped both their faces, putting as much faith as she could into her words. "Take care of each other. Watch out for them. I'm counting on you two. You can do this."_

_Julie didn't say anything, just nodded, tears down her face. Tabitha's eyes were also wet but she refused to cry, her face serious and determined. "Yeah, I got it."_

_Clarice nodded back, quickly giving both girls a hug and kiss on their hair. Stepping back the purplette stretched out a portal in a display of dancing colors. "Okay, it's time guys."_

_John handed Marjorie over to Julie who stepped through first setting off a chain as the others followed. Not before Clarice managed to stop Frankie from leaving though. She prompted the others through. "Go on, he'll catch up."_

_Tabitha was the last, giving Clarice and John one final look before stepping through, the portal sealing behind her._

_"What's going on?" John was confused, looking at Clarice and Frankie._

_The purplette crouched down to the boy's level, their eyes meeting. "Frankie, listen to me. I need you to get rid of our memories. Of Gary and Martha, of the house, of you guys. Of everything."_

_"W-what?"_

_"Clarice?"_

_She sent John a look before turning her attention back to the preteen. "If they catch us they could have a mutant that reads minds or can look at our memories and they'd be able find out about the house, about the warehouse, everything. We can't take that risk."_

_"She's right."_

_Clarice looked up, John meeting her gaze for a second before switching to Frankie. "It's the only way to keep you guys safe."_

_The eleven year old looked back and forth between them. "I-I…But…I don't know how to do that. We never go that far in my training." Frankie was starting to get overwhelmed by the request._

_"Frankie, Franklin!" Clarice's sharp words sobered the boy, blue eyes focused back on her. "That's okay. You don't have erase them, you can hide the memories or maybe take the memories from us and you keep them. As long as Trask can't find them. Can't find you and the others."_

_Frankie started nodding, rubbing at his teary eyes. "Okay, okay. I-I can…I can," he faded off and Clarice knew he was thinking of a solution. She saw his realization when the fear melted away and determination took it's place. "Okay."_

_"John, you first."_

_He didn't question her, settling on his knees in front of Frankie who immediately placed his hands on both sides of John's head. There was a quick flash of white from the boy's eyes before his hands glowed the same silver color, emitting web-like tendrils that seemed to crawl and encase John's skull. The mutant leader grunted before his body went limp as the glowing patterns seemed to seep into his head._

_"John." Clarice couldn't help her worry as she managed to grab his shirt and prevent him from hitting the hardwood floor of the living room, easing him the rest of the way._

_She turned to Frankie. "Okay, my turn." She took John's place, looking up at her foster son. He hesitated. "Frankie it's okay. You gotta do it. Just make sure you all take care of each other okay? Love you Frankie."_

_He sniffled, placing his hands on her head. "Love you Clarice."_

_She saw his eyes flash and all too soon a soothing chill entered her, lulling her to sleep…_

 

_…Green eyes snapped open, focusing on John's hovering face above her. "John?"_

_"Clarice, get up, we gotta go." He didn't waste anytime, slinging both duffle bags and helping her to her feet. She didn't doubt him, racing after John out the door and into his truck. The sun was just beginning to rise, indicating the early morning. As soon as she was in he reversed, completing a one-eighty and blazing down the trail to the highway. Seconds later they reached asphalt, heading east._

_"Who is it?" From his behavior Clarice was sure someone was after them. She just wasn't sure who, there were several anti-mutant groups popping up._

_He glanced out the rearview mirror, his grip on the steering wheel turning his knuckles white. "Trask."_

_That one word sent a chill down her spine. Considering the early hour, Trask must have wanted to surprise them. They were at least a little more than five miles down the road when Clarice had an idea. "I can jump us somewhere?"_

_The mutant leader took another glance out his mirrors. "Yeah, we'll go one more mil-No!"_

_John suddenly threw himself at Clarice at the same time a powerful force hit the driver side of the truck, sending the vehicle rolling several times off the side of the road. Clarice was thrashed about, her seatbelt locked as they tumbled, crumpling metal thunderous as it echoed in the cabin, her head smacking repeatedly against the metal frame. With a metallic groan the truck finally stopped, Clarice jostled as the car settled._

_"John?" Her head immediately started hurting, caught upside in her seatbelt. Blinking away black spots, Clarice took a look around and found herself alone in the upturned truck, the windows destroyed and her bare skin sliced by broken glass. "John!"_

_Her hands fumbled for the seatbelt, bracing herself as she pressed the latch release. She landed on the roof of the truck, hissing at the broken glass and her own body's pain. The scent of blood was strong and Clarice felt around her head, finding the gash hidden in her hair._

_She needed to get to John. He had a habit of not wearing a seatbelt due to his near indestructibility but now because of that he'd been thrown from the truck. A glance out the broken windshield into the early morning light showed John on his side a good twenty or thirty feet from the truck next to the road._

_"John!" Clarice called out, trying to get her bearings. That's when the ringing in her ears finally cleared and she heard it. The sounds of idling engines. The passenger door was ripped away and Clarice tried to make a dash for the driver side but an arm grabbed her ankle and dragged her out, digging pieces of glass into her skin further._

_More hands hoisted her up, the sudden shift giving her vertigo as she tried to fight against her capturers. The men holding her didn't seem to care, pulling her along toward the road where several large trucks sat along with over a dozen other men. One broke from the formation of Trask guards, waltzing up to her. He wasn't dressed in tactical gear like the others, a grunt, but more business apparel signaling his possibly higher status, his age probably in his thirties or forties. Trailing behind him was a red-haired woman, pale-skinned with green eyes and full lips roughly around Clarice's own years. For some reason Clarice already disliked her. At the back stood two more people, an older man and woman who looked sick with pale, hollowed skin and dark bruises under their blank eyes._

_Clean shaved and sharp eyed the business man took a step toward her, a smile on his face that was polite at best. "Hello Miss Fong. My name is Doctor Campbell, it's certainly a pleasure to met you."_

_A loud ruckus had their group looking to the right where John had gotten to his feet and already knocked three men to the ground._

_"John!" Clarice flailed, trying to get the men to loosen their hold on her but it had the opposite effect, their grip tightening further. John yelled for her, throwing two more men before the cocking of a gun had them both stilling._

_The barrel was cold and unyielding against her chest, the supposed Doctor calm as he turned to look over at John. "Why don't we just settle down? There's no need for any more violence."_

_John was looking from the gun to Clarice and she hated how the man had used her against him. Slowly he brought his hands down only for the tactical men around him to immediately grab a hold and try to frog march him toward the group._

_As they got closer Clarice could see John look her over, eyeing the blood trailing down her hair but also all the cuts on her body, staining her clothes in red. His eyebrows furrowed in concern as he met her eyes. He wanted to know if she was okay. She managed a small nod._

_The blue eyed man pulled the gun away from her, glancing at John only to slowly turn to study him. "A Proudstar. John I presume?"_

_Clarice clenched her fists, seeing John tense. Did this man know James? Had he done something to him? The man didn't say, just eyed the underground leader for a moment. "Interesting."_

_Wide jade eyes met hickory brown but both of them weren't sure how the man knew John or possibly James but at least it seemed he didn't know about the underground._

_"Miss Fong?" The man was back to facing her, only showing polite attention with his brief smile. "It's come to our attention that you may know a certain someone whom I'm very interesting in meeting. Does the name Franklin Richards sound familiar to you?"_

_Who the Hell was that? Her mind drew a blank but even then chances are they were a mutant, and there was no way she'd sell out her own. She raised an eyebrow, "I have no idea who you're talking about."_

_The doctor smiled, like he was humoring a child. "Now Miss Fong, there are sources that say you know this person quite well, known them for years in fact. Are you saying they're all liars?"_

_She lifted her chin. "You said it, not me."_

_Campbell studied her, his eyes narrowed at her. Apparently he saw something he didn't like because he raised his gun and fired._

_Clarice screamed, fighting the hands holding her as panic and fear bloomed when seeing John fold in half from the shot to his torso. Her heart relaxed from its frantic thumping when she didn't see blood, remembering one of John's mutant abilities. But just because it can't pierce him doesn't mean he can't feel the pain of it._

_"I don't know who you're talking about." Clarice muttered angrily, eyes only on John as he took in a hissing breath, trying to hide the sting as he straighten._

_Campbell looked over at John before turning back her. "Are you sure Miss Fong? This is very important."_

_She looked away from her other half, giving Campbell a near spitting snarl. "I told you, I don't know who that is."_

_He hummed. "Let's make sure." And proceeded to fire off several more rounds._

_Lashing out in earnest, tears streamed down Clarice's face as she yelled and pleaded in the sync with each gunshot. "Stop it! Stop it! I don't know! Please! Stop. It!"_

_Seven. Seven gunshots. John was no longer holding himself up, grunting and hissing as he tried to get the pain under control._

_Clarice felt weak in the knees, the men on each side of her the only thing keeping her somewhat upright, whispering his name, wanting to know if he was okay. "John…John."_

_He glanced up at her, trying to hide the grimace and it made Clarice want to cry more. He had to be in incredible pain, having been shot from less than six feet away. She knew horrific bruises would already be blossoming across his skin. What did this man want from them?_

_"I'm inclined to believe you Miss Fong. That seemed quite heartfelt. However, as a medical practitioner, I believe in second opinions. Miss Simonson." The older man backed away, the red haired woman striding forward._

_Clarice tried to pull away but the hands gripping her upper arms kept her immobile, the pink fog billowing into her face, only able to hear John's objection before everything faded away._

_...Her first meeting with John in the woods._

_...Him fixing the door._

_...Sitting around a fire at night._

_...Uttering his name in a desperate tone as they moved together._

_...Laughing as he chased her through the woods._

_One after another memories of their entire time spent together flashed through her head, everything fresh and vivid. The pink fog left and Clarice tried to find her awareness, feeling disorientated, her head heavy._

_"Clarice? Clarice! What did you do to her? What did you do?!"_

_"Calm down Mister Proudstar, she's perfectly fine. Isn't that right Miss Fong?"_

_The last bits of distortion left and Clarice narrowed her eyes at the traitorous mutant. "What did you do to me?"_

_Her question was ignored, the woman talking to Campbell. "There's nothing on the surface but I felt something, a wall at one point. Pretty sure someone's already been through her head."_

_Someone messed with her head? That's impossible. Clarice lived by herself and she didn't have much interaction with others, except John but his abilities had nothing to do with the mind._

_Campbell glanced at John, tilting his head at him. "Let's confirm."_

_The red-head made her way in front of John and Clarice bared her teeth when the woman grasped John's jaw, more a caress than a grip. "Hey, good looking."_

_John wasn't amused, lips in a frown as he pulled himself out of her grasp. The woman seemed to find it funny because she chuckled before the same pale pink smoke left her mouth, encircling John's head. Clarice struggled a bit with the men holding her, watching John try to fight, his breathe still and fists clenched. But the need for air beat out his will and he took in a breath._

_"John…" She whispered his name, concerned how his body slackened, hands limp at his side. Soon though the woman pulled the smoke away, stepping back from John. But not before she trailed a hand across his chest._

_Clarice's lips curled into the makings of a snarl and she must have made some kind of noise because the woman, Simonson as Campbell called her, looked over at the purplette and gave a smirk. Clarice tensed, imagining her fist striking across her face. Turning to John, he was standing upright, shaking his head and blinking aggressively, no doubt trying to clear out the heavy residue left behind by the memorist._

_"It's the same with him. A wall in the back of his head, feels identical as well. But you'll be interested to know that we're in the presence of someone quite important. One of the leaders of the mutant underground."_

_Clarice watched as Campbell turned to John, an eyebrow arching, eyes a bit brighter. "Really? That's quite remarkable. And useful." He glanced at Clarice for a second, studying her before nodding to himself, turning to the mutant woman and the men in tactical gear. "Miss Simonson, go ahead and wipe Mister Proudstar of our dear Clarice here. Send him on his way back to the underground. As for Miss Fong, load her up."_

_"No!"_

_"Clarice!"_

_Immediately Clarice lashed out, turning slightly to kick at the man to her left, hitting him in the crotch. He released her to deal with his pain and she spun to the other man who flinched and instinctively covered himself. She bypassed that shot, instead striking him in the face. He didn't let go but did loosen enough for her to break free._

_"John!" She ran back toward John's own melee, the amount of Trask men growing around him as he continued to fight off several at once. She didn't make it more than four feet before she felt two pinpricks pierce her in the back and she crashed to the floor as her muscles seized with the joules of electricity that ran through her._

_"Clarice!"_

_John's angry call gave her motivation as she gritted her teeth and fought against the pain, trying to crawl toward his voice. She gasped when the burning in her veins stopped but then felt more hands grab her, tightening around her wrists, elbows, and legs as she was hoisted up into the air._

_She screamed. She flailed. She tried biting. She twisted and turned, arched and bucked, in a desperate attempt to free herself as they carried her to one of the large armored trucks, watching as the pale sickly woman grabbed John from behind mid-fight and sent what Clarice assumed was high amounts of electricity into him. He gritted his teeth, but fell to his knees, body twitching from the assault._

_"John! John!"_

_Her cries had him fighting to get to his feet, bellowing out her name as he sent one man who was too close flying through the air. "CLARICE!"_

_Another massive jolt had him yelling in pain, sending him to the ground. Simonson weaved her way through the crowd of men to reach John, her pink smoke overtaking him. Poisoning him._

_"No! NO!" Her escorts were struggling to get her up into the vehicle as she fought back, tears tracing her cheeks as she watched herself be erased from John's life. Watched as he was taken away from her. "No!_ _**JOHN**_ _!"_

~~~jinXed~~~

Mutants with mental abilities were always a wild card. The shield in both Fong and Proudstar's mind was an example of that. He was convinced it was the doing of the Richards boy, trying to hide the memories that would no doubt lead to the discovery of the children but it also did something else, something Terry wasn't sure the Richards boy had meant to do. He believed it linked the pair together somehow.

He was only a technician but while sitting in the observation room, Terry had watched the live feed from Proudstar's cell, saw how he reacted whenever Sonia memory-read Fong. It started out small.

The underground leader had been unconscious most of the time but Terry saw the twitches, the clenching of fists, mumbles, and head tossing. This carried on until Sonia had showed Clarice the pregnancy memories. That had gotten a reaction.

The man had bolted up in his cot, grabbing at his head like he was in pain. There was no audio but Terry had watched as Proudstar scrambled off the bunk, looking wildly around his cell before yelling out a word. It didn't take a genius to understand that he was screaming Fong's name. At that point he had attacked the metal wall, specifically the panel that hide the monitor. Terry saw in the video how the metal had dented from his assault but luckily Four-Four-Seven had immobilized him and they'd switched out Fong for Proudstar.

But it only proved Terry's theory. They were somehow linked together. He had wondered if they were sharing memories as well. He'd shown Doctor Campbell the video footage and while the man was intrigued, he wasn't concerned. But Terry was.

Which was why he was watching Proudstar now as he sat in the observation room. Campbell had Sonia and two telepathy-based hounds trying to break through the mental shield in Fong's head but Terry watched that as soon as the assault started Proudstar was awake and in just as much pain.

The mutant leader was up, hands on his head, the video showing his silent yells. For a second Terry was surprised and a little wary as Proudstar suddenly turned to a section of the metal wall and proceeded to bang on it. He wasn't sure if the mutant knew but that was where the door was.

Fong's screams, which he'd attempted to ignore, rose even further and Terry watched as she arched, her eyes snapping open and the technician flinched in shock from the pure white glow being emitted. The air felt charged, the hairs on his arms rising and Terry had just enough foresight to throw himself to the floor as a blast, what he could only compare to as a sonic boom, shook the room.

The one-way mirror exploded, raining down shards of glass, the various monitors and equipment either shattering or being launched into the back wall. The other technicians weren't as fortunate as Terry. One woman laid on her side, unconscious and completely bloody, her body pierced multiple times by large jagged pieces of glass.

Another tech, an older man, had been thrown across the room and was now lying limp against the back wall, a smear of crimson showing where he'd impacted and slid down to his current position. A Trask guard was also limp nearby on the floor, body folded unnaturally. Terry wasn't sure the man was breathing either.

The painful ringing in ears slowly receded and Terry could hear the yells of guards and personnel as they scrambled outside the small room. Struggling to his feet, Terry looked out into the exam room where Fong sat limply, unconscious and still strapped into the chair but otherwise unharmed.

The two hounds were also unconscious but both had rivulets of blood from their nose, ears, and eyes, the signs of a powerful telepathic attack.

There was also hacking and Terry peered in further, seeing Sonia crumbled against the wall coughing. Except she was expelling black smoke. It was similar to her trademark pink but this looked toxic and angry.

Campbell was gone but the rest of the room was in shambles, the desk and walls cracked and the other one-way mirrors just angry openings with broken jagged mirror remnants clinging to the edges like teeth. Whatever had happened, Terry was sure it had something to do with the mental shield. They might have actually broken it but not without a price.

A sense of foreboding filled him and Terry began frantically looking about the observation room. There. He scrambled to the damaged monitor, eyes wide as he took in the live feed. The destruction was a match. His theory certainly held water. But there was also something wrong with the video that had his stomach dropping and a cold sweat breaking out across his now pale skin.

Unbidden fear was setting in and Terry's hands shook as he sought the downed guard's radio. He prayed it still worked. His voice trembled, focusing back on the video feed, the destroyed metal cell, and the gaping serrated hole in the wall.

"C-can anybody hear me? Proudstar…Proudstar's escaped. Is anyone listening? Proudstar is on the loose in Trask."

* * *

  **Yes, yes he is. And you know what? He's pissed. *laughing manically* Now you see what happened. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the long wait. Let me know what you think! Roughly only got about three or four chapters left? The escape, the reunion, we'll be getting back into some canon. Anyone else excited for season two!? I know I am. You other marvel people, check out my Civil War fic, let me know what you think? Thanks for reading guys. Peace out! -Mez**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hopefully I do John justice in this chapter. Let me know what you guys think of it? Shout out time! For those who commented and kudo-ed: MeganRachel, Sourtrash, Mavnkane, Essie_Nessie123, FindingMyNiche, EmLouD, and 4 guests. Let's go!**

* * *

 John knew he should care. He knew he should feel certain emotions. Unease or shame maybe. At least remorse all things considering. But he didn't. He couldn't, not really.

He didn't care when he entered another cellblock and saw more guards charging at him, guns or stun batons at the ready. He didn't care that this made his count somewhere up in the twenties, possibly going on thirties. He didn't care enough to keep track.

He didn't care when he blurred and lashed out, his fists breaking ribs, tossing men several feet through the air. He didn't care when he grabbed the hands of the remaining guards and crushed the bones. He didn't care when he kicked out and shattered knee caps. He didn't care when they went pale at the realization that he wouldn't stop and they begged, they pleaded with him.

He didn't hear them scream in pain as he snapped bones or slammed them into walls or to the floor. He didn't hear any of it.

How could he, when all he heard was Clarice pleading for their daughter as she was taken away from her. Heard his unborn child's heartbeat echoing off the walls. Heard Clarice yelling his name as Trask took her away from him on that road. Heard Marjorie crying for the only mother she'd ever known. Heard the screams of Frankie when he'd realized Trask was coming. He heard them, only them.

The kids laughing as they played another game of tag in the woods surrounding the house. Heard the even breathing of Danny next to his ear as he carried the boy upstairs to his room after falling asleep on the couch. Heard how Julie and Tabitha kept asking him questions about the self-defense lesson he was in the middle of giving them. He heard it all, every wayward memory that was returning to him involving those kids. His kids.

And he heard Clarice.

Heard her warm throaty chuckle the first time they met. Heard the cautious yet witty sarcasm from her in the first few weeks of knowing each other. Heard how she cared about her kids when she called him at two in the morning in a panic because four of them were sick and she didn't have enough medicine. Heard the relief in her voice when he stopped by to check on them after a particularly dangerous mission.

And he heard that satisfied sigh of hers after their first kiss, searing and passionate because they'd both been fighting the urge for weeks. Heard her content hum as they watched a movie together with the kids in the darkened living room. The kids were spending the night at Gary and Martha's when he heard her cry out his name for the first time in their bedroom, the first of several that night.

He heard the foreign words spoken by her as he cradled her one evening, instinctively knowing what she meant by them. He heard the sharp intake of breath from her as he made his own declaration in his mother tongue. And he heard her chuckle at him when he asked again and again if her and the kids were really coming to stay with him at the underground.

That was all he'd heard. That and the steady heartbeat that he'd know anywhere; that he'd memorized from the nights they'd spent together asleep, Clarice tucked into his side.

The last guard fell at his feet and the red cleared from his vision, just enough to see the three mutants in their cells, eyes wide as they stared at the mass of bodies littering the floor. As he'd done to the last two cellblocks he'd walked into, he went to each door and ripped them clean off their hinges with minimal effort. The mutants approached him warily and he tore off their collars, the pieces shattering under his feet.

They didn't hesitate to run. Some completely disappeared, but some had gone on a rampage like him. He could still hear a few of them tearing the building apart. He continued on, following the rhythmic thumping calling to him.

The next hallway is empty and he blurred to the other end in seconds, finding the next hallway very much not empty. There were four guards with a young mutant standing in the middle of them, the kid's brown eyes wide when he caught sight of John. The dark brunette boy was small and thin, around only nine or ten years old. He also had a large bruise on the side of his face.

All John can think about is one of his kids being hurt, being hit, and his vision turned red again. Brighter and thicker then before.

The guards didn't have time to reach for weapons before he was upon them, fists flying and kicking two in the chest, their ribs snapping as they were sent flying. The one guard that managed to stay conscious grabbed the boy, possibly to use as a shield of some sort. It didn't matter because the boy whimpered at the tight grip and the sound set John off even further, making him practically snarl in rage.

His re-awakened paternal instinct, raw and animalistic, urged him to protect, to kill the threat to his young.

He blurred and his hands were at the man's neck. It only took a quick twist and the guard fell limp, his grip slack enough for the boy to get loose. John dropped the body, walking over it and crouching down in front of the boy, eyes roving about to see if he'd been hurt further.

"You okay kid?"

The boy only stared at him, the panic melting into something that John thought was wonder. "You're John."

The mutant leader glanced behind him, listening. There were more guards near by and he needed to keep going. "You okay by yourself? You want me to find you someone?"

The kid didn't answer him, just grabbed his wrist and started pulling him down the hallway. "Come on."

John gave a small amount of resistance. "Kid, I can't get you out right now, I need to find someone."

The boy looked up at him. "I know. I'm taking you to Clarice."

John froze, crouching and turning the kid around to face him. "What?"

The boy ignored his question, tugging at his arm. "Ask me later, come on."

John let the boy go, running after him, comforted in the knowledge that the boy was heading in the same direction as Clarice's heart beat. The pair bypassed two hallways before John grabbed the kid right before they can enter another cellblock. There are eight guards heading for them and John didn't want the kid running into his mess.

"Stay here."

But before he can head into the melee, the boy pulled him back and pressed him against the wall, clutching his wrist and tucking himself against his side. "Don't move."

"Kid-"

"Shhh!" The kid scolded him and John watched as the boy's pupils vibrated and expanded for a split second just as the squad of guards rounded the corner. John tensed, ready to fight but the boy gave a rough tug so he didn't move as he watched the guards run by, ignoring them and even giving them a wide berth.

They waited a few seconds before the boy let go of his arm and took off again. "Come on."

John was stunned for a second but he followed right after only to stop and see two more mutants in their cells, watching them. The boy was at the end of the cellblock, beckoning to John. "Hurry up!"

"Hold on." John ripped the doors off, crushing their collars into crumbles. The mutants took off as soon as they were free and John blurred to the kid's side. "Okay let's go."

They ran into two more batches of guards but the boy took care of it both times, clearing the way until they stopped against a wall, and John could hear Clarice's heart beat booming in his head. She was close he knew, just around the corner, but he also knew there were roughly ten or twelve guards and a couple of hounds in place to catch him. He figured someone would let them know he'd escaped.

"Stay here kid."

"No you stay." The boy was quick, already out of John's reach and running out into the open. "Hey!"

John heard the kid run off, the mass of guards seconds behind him. His instincts told him to go after the boy but Clarice's heart beat kept him steady. After a few seconds John moved, inching around the corner and entering the double doors just feet away.

The room was completely destroyed much like his cell was. Frankie's shield must have lashed out. There were two hounds on the floor, both unconscious but breathing; however their bloody state confirmed John's theory. The shield must have sensed the attackers and acted accordingly. He was faintly disappointed that Sonia wasn't here. He couldn't keep his promise.

But it was the limp purplette in the center of the room that caught his attention and he couldn't help but freeze upon seeing her. Even though they'd been around each other recently, in all reality this was the first time he was really seeing Clarice in  **four**  years.

His last real memory of the portal jumper was her being loaded up into a Trask truck, screaming for him. And he wasn't able to stop them. For four years she'd been here, in this place, with people like Campbell. He wasn't naïve, he knew how some people saw mutants as less than human. Now he couldn't help but think of all the guards or scientists he'd taken down or all the ones that were still running around. He couldn't help but think of them and ask himself, did you touch her? The red bled in but he pushed it back. Now was not the time.

He was at Clarice's side instantly, shredding the collar and restraints as he tried to rouse her, "Clarice? I need you to wake up for me, okay? Clarice?  _Ohpitsa_?" He gently wiped the blood from her nose and ears, patting her cheeks to wake her. He was rewarded with furrowing eyebrows and a slight groan. He smiled. "Good enough for me Clarice."

Holding her bridal-style John left the room just as he sensed the light footfalls coming from down a hallway. He wasn't concerned since he knew who it is. The kid was back, looking like he'd run a marathon but he lit up at the sight of Clarice.

"What's your name kid?" John asked as the boy hurried up to him, concerned that Clarice still wasn't awake.

The boy's eyebrows furrowed as he looked Clarice over. "Mario. Is she gonna be okay?"

His concern made John smile. "Yeah, she's just really tired. You know how to get out of here?"

Mario pointed a thumb behind him, "There's an emergency exit not too far."

John nodded, adjusting Clarice slightly. "Lead the way."

The tracker followed after Mario, using the kid's ability to hide twice before Clarice finally stirred in his arms.

"…John."

They stopped immediately, John's focus on the woman in his arms. "Yeah, it's me. I got you."

She gave a grunt. "Put me down."

John smirked. Of course she wanted to be put down. He did as he was told, but waited with arms slightly raised in case Clarice toppled over. As expected, by will alone, Clarice righted herself, swaying only lightly before she reached out and hugged Mario.

"You okay?"

The boy was slightly bashful, nodding at her question. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good, let's the Hell out of here."

John saw the sparks but he gently grabbed her wrists. "Do you have the strength for multiple jumps or long range jumps?"

She seemed to think about it. "Probably not any long range but maybe enough to get outside."

He nodded. "Let's wait until the last minute."

At this point he wasn't sure if Clarice was  _his_  Clarice or the underground Clarice but the fact that she had admitted a weakness and agreed to his suggestion let him know it was swinging in his favor.

They continued on for a few more minutes, Mario hiding the group from a pack of panicked scientists at one point before the kid announced the exit was two more hallways away. They picked up the pace but right before entering the last passage John halted, his body locking up as his senses went haywire.

Clarice immediately froze at his side, grabbing the kid to place between them. "What's wrong?"

There were eight guards at the end of the next corridor, stationed right in front of the exit. In the center was the familiar hound, the one who would take away his senses, the strawberry blonde from just a few hours ago. Except she shouldn't be here. She wasn't suppose to be here.

He kept the pair behind him as he took that last step out into the open, zeroing in on the cluster of bodies waiting for them near the emergency door. He looked past the guards, looked past the guns and stun batons to the young, pale face staring back at him. Son of a bitch.

Any doubt to which Clarice had woken up was destroyed when he heard her gasp and grab a fistful of his shirt, her voice shaky and on the verge of tears. "T-Tabitha?"

It was true than. It wasn't just him. It really was her, the then-twenty now twenty four year old woman who was more like a sister to Clarice, standing amongst the guards looking like a mutant junkie. John's paternal instincts were rising. Why was she here? What had they done to her? She was suppose to be safe. Were any of the others here?

"Four-One-Five." One of the guards nudged Tabitha, trying to prompt her into using her ability. But if their last interaction proved anything, then maybe it'd be fine.

John locked eyes with the young woman, giving her a nod. "Do it, Tab." He felt the slightest brush against his shield before all around her the guards dropped, weapons clattering to the floor. He smiled. They hadn't broken her.

Clarice didn't wait, breaking from their group to charge straight at Tab, wrapping her arms around her pseudo-sister upon impact. John followed, tugging Mario along. When he got close Tab threw herself at him, tucking herself into his side like she had always done those years ago.

"I'm sorry."

He knew what she was apologizing for. "I know, and we can all talk later but right now, we gotta go. Mario can you hide us all when we leave?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I got it."

"Let's go then."

Bursting out the building, John urged the group toward the fence, Mario keeping the other packs of guards from seeing them as they ran past. Reaching the iron perimeter, John didn't waste time, instantly breaking bars to create a hole. They filed out, heading down the same path John had used those days ago when Clarice and the kids had been captured.

They didn't speak for at least twenty minutes, John wanting to put as much distance as he could. He also hoped the other rampaging mutants had escaped. The road they were walking next to was quiet and John figured this was as good a spot as any.

Turning to the others he checked out Mario first. The kid had to be tired from all the cloaking he'd been doing. "You good kid?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, a little tired but I'm okay."

John turned to his two girls. "Tab, you getting any withdrawal symptoms yet."

She grimaced. "Some shakes but the drugs will filter themselves out, it's not a high dose."

Turning to the last of their group, John had to force his twitching hands to himself. God, she was beautiful. He wanted to hold her, kiss her into oblivion. Four years. Four years without her in his life. They had a lot of making up to do. But first they had to get away from here. "You okay to do a few jumps?"

Clarice opened her mouth to answer but John immediately shushed her, pulling their group further into the woods. There was a car approaching.

It was a black SUV, the windows tinted. And it came to a stop right where they had been standing next to the road. John watched as the driver, dressed in civilian clothing, got out and turned to look around the area. Chances are he might have seen them before they'd disappeared. The tracker glanced over at Mario who caught his eye and gave a thumbs up. The kid was a life saver.

"I know you have no reason to trust me." He was actually giving them a speech as he gazed about. "But Trask is gonna start sending out search parties. They also wouldn't suspect me. So let me help. Things…things have changed."

John looked at the others for their opinion. Tab and Mario shrugged their shoulder, not knowing the significance of the man offering help but Clarice would know. And she did.

She was studying the man, her eyes narrowed. A few seconds passed before she gave John a small nod. Decision made John looked at Tabitha who nodded back and grabbed Mario to pull behind herself.

"Okay Mario. Let it go."

John knew the moment they were visible as the driver flinched and eyed them. John knew they looked strange. Three of them dressed in prison garb, Tabitha with her pale skin and Mario with a large bruise on his face.

Speaking of, the kid eased out from behind Tabitha and John watched how the bald man's eyes narrowed, his eyebrows furrowing and John was sure he saw a flash of possibly indignation. Considering the man's past, John wasn't surprised. Clarice shifted on his left and that brought the man's attention to her. John was taken aback when the driver nodded at the purplette.

"Miss Fong." It was said in acknowledgement, not scorn.

John tensed but he felt Clarice squeeze his hand. She nodded back. "Agent Turner."

The Sentinel Services agent took another look around. "We should probably get going."

John herded the others to the SUV, Clarice claming the middle spot in the back seat. He figured that she wanted to have contact with both Mario and Tabitha. Her sister was back and she'd collected a new stray. Clarice's maternal instincts were still strong as ever. He settled into the front seat, eyes on the mirrors and Turner.

The several-hour drive back to Atlanta was spent in silence, the vehicle quiet with the only sound being the radio playing lowly in the background. John's senses were heightened to pick up any small changes in their trip, hoping to avoid an ambush of some sort. Tabitha and Mario had fallen asleep within the first forty five minutes, both snuggled up against Clarice. The purplette was still awake, gazing outside the windows, each hand softly, soothingly, ruffling hair. Or looking to John whenever he turned to check on them.

It was after such a check, when they only about thirty minutes from city limits when someone finally spoke.

"How is he?"

John glanced at Clarice, her voice low and directed at Turner. For his part the man only glanced at the rear view mirror for a second.

"He's good. No lasting damages. He'll be cleared tomorrow."

"And you?"

John glanced over at Turner, seeing the stiffness in his shoulder. He remembered Marcos saying something about Esme making the others attack each other. Turner must have gotten involved with that somehow.

"Healing. The shot went clean through so not too bad. I'm on medical leave for at least two weeks. Doctors will see after that."

They lapsed back into silence soon after that, a few sleeping mumbles from Mario but no one spoke not until they had just reached the city.

" _Xingan_."

He recognized the pet name immediately, his chest filling with warmth when hearing her say that word again after so long. He turned to Clarice who gave a brief smile then turned serious and showed him her hands. He nodded at her.

He looked outside, seeing that Turner had driven them through the industrial part of the city. Interesting. "Go ahead and pull over."

The Agent didn't protest, choosing a parking lot with an overhang. Clarice was in the back seat rousing the other two while John extended his senses in search of a trap. There was no one around. He nodded to Clarice. Behind him Tabitha opened her door while Clarice held Mario's hand, leading him out on the passenger side. Just in case.

When everyone was out she looked back into the car and gave their driver a nod. "Thank you."

Turner didn't say anything, just nodded back at her. As soon as the door shut John turned to the man. "Why? Why were you at Trask? Why help us?"

The federal agent didn't really look at him, gripping the bottom half of the steering wheel. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, and John made to leave when Turner finally spoke.

"I found out about something recently. Something important. I needed answers. Answers that Campbell might have. So I went there, hoping to get them. I didn't even make it past the gate when a call over their radio said you'd escaped and that you were our your way to Fong's location. She…she saved my partner's life, I owed her that. But after everything that happened, everything I found out, I couldn't not do something." Turner stopped talking and John knew he was done.

He went to open the door but stopped. "For what it's worth, I understand you a bit more now." The agent glanced at John, wary but curious, and the mutant tracker continued. "I found out something too, and I can understand your need, your drive in this job. It's all consuming. It never stops hurting and it never goes away."

Turner was looking at him now, eyes searching and intent. John didn't say more, just got out of the car and walked over to where the trio were waiting for him. Clarice was worried he could tell, her green eyes looking behind him at the vehicle where he felt Turner's eyes on them.

"Everything okay?"

He wanted to reach out to her but kept his hands to himself, at least for now. He was still a bit wary of Turner and didn't want to let the man know how close he was to the woman in front of him.

He nodded. "Yeah, ready to get out of here?"

Clarice didn't say anything, just gave him a small smile and ripped open a portal. He caught sight of woods. He smiled when Tabitha wrapped an arm around Mario, encouraging the boy to walk through. He slipped in next and turned around as Clarice came through after him, the portal sealing behind her.

~~~jinXed~~~

It was nearing six in the evening by the time he got home. The house was quiet but he knew Paula was here. Probably in Grace's room. Passing by the living room on his way to the kitchen, his eyes caught sight of the folders sitting on the coffee table, Trask logo printed on the front.

He paused.

They'd showed up at the house early this morning, sitting innocently on his porch with the word Read scrawled on the cover of the first folder. He'd been wary of the folders, eyeing them like they were poisonous. There hadn't been any kind of identification to the person who wrote the word but Jace recognized the handwriting. He'd confiscated the man's work files a few weeks back. He couldn't think of a good enough reason why Strucker would give him these files not to mention risk delivering them to his house.

Nonetheless he'd brought the files inside and read them.

Afterward he'd wished he hadn't.

Paula had found him in the living room mid-morning, his face blank and files discarded on the coffee table. She'd had to call his name several times just to catch his attention. She'd wanted to know what was wrong, what the folders were about and, grim faced, he'd told her.

She crumbled into his arms, tears down her face as she mumbled their daughter's name. They had sat like that for almost an hour before Paula had asked him what it all meant, what he was gonna do. He hadn't known and he'd told her such. She had nodded and kissed his cheek before retreating back up the stairs.

And he sat in the living room for several hours, thinking about what he'd read, what it changed. He was still on medical leave so he didn't have to be at work but at that moment he had wanted to be. He wanted to search, to look for answers in his computer or in the files at headquarters. Something to verify everything.

It was a little after one in the afternoon when he came to a decision. He'd get his answers from Campbell himself. He went in search of Paula, finding her in their bedroom sorting clothes for the wash. He told her of his idea, his promise to find out the truth. She'd encouraged him and sent him off with a kiss and an oath to be careful.

The hours in the car flew by as he tried to think of as many scenarios as he could for when he confronted Campbell. Possible things the man could say and what Jace would say back to get what he wanted. It all went out the window when he reached the gate.

The guards were frantic and he'd heard someone talk about Proudstar escaping. He had never really met the man, just seen him when they had staged a rescue for Dane and Strucker, but he knew he was important to the mutant underground. Then there had been another call, this one sounding like Campbell, asking for more guards to Fong's location as that's where Proudstar would be heading.

He'd made some excuse to the guard manning the gate, grateful he hadn't yet given the man his name or badge, and turned his car around. He camped along side the road a few miles away from the building hoping he'd see some kind of sign that Fong and Proudstar escaped.

Those forty minutes were nerve wrecking. He wasn't even sure they would be here, they could easily go in any direction or even have Fong take them somewhere but he had to at least try. He'd chosen this road at it was the most direct way of getting back to Atlanta.

He was seconds from leaving when he saw movement. Just a flash of black but it was enough for him to at least check it out. He'd eased down the road, stopping where he was sure he'd seen the activity but it was quiet, just trees in all directions.

But he'd talked to them, tried to appeal to them. He was also uneasy with the fact that this could be other mutants, ones he didn't know. He was sure Proudstar and Fong wouldn't leave any behind if they could.

Apparently they had some kind of trust in him because in the next second they'd appeared not ten feet from him, huddled together with Proudstar shielding their small group. He had instantly honed in on the two he wasn't familiar with, a young female hound and a little boy no more then ten years old. Just a year or two younger than Gracie would have been. Seeing the bruise on the boy's face had Jace gritting his teeth, his fists clenching in anger.

Fong had shuffled out from behind Proudstar, hands clasped together and Jace had taken a quick cursory glance over her. She'd been pale and had what looked like blood staining her shirt with only the barest of residue on her nose and inner ears. But other than that, she seemed okay.

"Miss Fong."

Proudstar had tensed, pulling her just a bit closer to himself. But he'd seen how she comforted him, squeezing his hand. "Agent Turner."

There hadn't been much talk after that, Proudstar had corralled his group into the SUV and Jace had drove back to the city.

The two other mutants that he wasn't familiar with had fallen asleep, cuddled up on either side of the purple-haired woman in the back seat. Fong had been running her hands through their hair, very much in the same manner that Paula had coaxed Gracie to sleep.

He could admit he hadn't been surprised about Fong's inquiry of Weeks but he had been when she asked about his own injury. After that quick talk they had settled back into silence and Jace had enough forethought to enter Atlanta through the industrial faction of the city.

He was proven correct when Proudstar, John, had asked him to pull over. He'd found a sheltered parking lot and the group in the back seat got out, Clarice giving him her thanks.

When John had asked him why, he'd told him what he thought and Jace knew it had all been true. After reading the files, sorting through what he knew and his memories, it seemed the next step to take.

And he had been blindsided when John had empathized with him. It certainly brought things into perspective, especially with how he'd seen the interaction between Clarice and John. He wondered just how alike he was with the pair.

"Jace?"

He flinched, pulling out from his thoughts as Paula came down the stairs to meet him at the bottom. "Hey, honey."

She cradled his face, delicately pressing her lips to his. "So…what happened?"

He let out a sigh. "I actually didn't even get past the gate."

"Did Campbell not let you in?"

He shook his head, leading his wife to the living room and settling on the couch, pulling her close. "No, there was actually an incident at Trask. An escape."

"An escape?"

"Yeah, it involved someone from the underground, named Proudstar. And Fong."

Paula sat up to look at him. "Fong? Clarice Fong? The one that helped you save Ed?"

"Yeah."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "But I thought you said she escaped before?"

He shook his head. "Apparently they managed to catch her again."

"What happened? Is she okay? Do you know if they got away?"

He gave a faint nod. "Yeah, they got away." He paused. "I helped them escape."

Paula sat up fully, turning to face him. "What do you mean?"

Jace sighed. "I heard about the escape over a guard's radio and I left, sat on the side of the road for over half an hour. I was about to leave when I saw something further down. But when I got there, I didn't see anything, just trees. I tried talking to them. Apparently they trusted me enough because suddenly they were there. And it wasn't just Fong and Proudstar. There were two others with them, a twenty-something year old and a kid."

"How old?"

Jace was quiet. "Couldn't be more than ten years old." Paula gave a shiver and Jace coaxed her to rest back in his arms.

"Then what happen?"

"I offered them a ride back to Atlanta. We had just entered the city when they asked me to pull over. Fong, Clarice, did her thing and they disappeared. And I came home."

Paula nodded, lifting her head just enough to kiss his cheek. "You did good Jace."

He hoped so. It was something he was still coming to terms with. He held his wife close, his eyes shifting to the folders on the table. If what those papers said was true, then his whole perspective, his whole purpose up till now was shattered, changed. He remembered those weeks ago, when he'd been commandeering Strucker's files from his office. The words he'd spoken.

He let out a sigh. Things really did change when it was your own child.

* * *

  **There you go. Turner was a surprise addition but I liked it so whateves. Let me know what you think. Peace out! -Mez**


	21. Chapter 21

**Are you ready? I am. Anyone else see the trailer for season 2? My mind is thinking away. I even have a few possible titles brewing in my head for the jinXed sequel. We'll have to wait and see. I'm glad you guys liked my portrayal of angry John. Makes me feel better. Shout out time to the people who kudo-ed, commented, and theorized: Intensely_obsessed, MeganRachel, EmLouD, Bacner, RockyMountain1991, JngCarlo, Undomiel5, and 11 guests. Let's go!**

* * *

 As soon as the portal sealed, Clarice let out a sigh. Even though Turner had helped them out, she was still wary of him. It seemed her helping keep his partner alive really did have a benefit. She also wondered if what he had said was true, that something had changed. Enough to change his mind about mutants?

"Clarice, you okay?"

She must have zoned out but John's voice brought her back into the present and she launched herself at him, the emotions she'd been pushing down flooding forward. John didn't wasted any time, picking her up off her feet thus allowing Clarice to lock her ankles together at the small of his back, arms wrapping around him clutching fistfuls of his shirt as she sobbed against his neck. He didn't mind her cries, his arms tight around her, surrounding her in warmth and his reassuring scent.

"J-John…John…" She couldn't say his name enough.

"It's me  _Ohpitsa_ , it's me. I found you. It's okay. I got you, I got you.  _Ohpitsa, sil n'zhoo, sil n'zhoo_."

She let out another particular sob. She didn't think she'd get to hear those words again. Didn't think she'd have  _her_  John back. The thought that she would be the only one who remembered their time together had crossed her mind and it had terrified her but his words comforted her.

Clarice felt his lips press into her hair and a sudden urge seized her. It wasn't enough. Hands going from shoulders to his jaw and cheeks Clarice pulled back just enough to plant a desperate, searing kiss that was quickly reciprocated. She let out a whimper but only because the pain, the aching chasm that she'd felt in the deeps of her being for weeks, was rightly filled once again with the pure essence of John. She was complete, a calm falling over herself.

" _Ngo oi nei. Ngo oi nei_." She whispered the words against John's lips, their foreheads pressed together as they basked in each other's presence. She hadn't said the words enough in the past and now it was all she wanted to say. "I love you."

Hickory eyes drilled into her own, dark in their intensity. John's arms tightened just a fraction and Clarice could feel the rumbling in his chest as he growled back at her. "Love you Clarice."

This time his lips captured hers hungrily, nibbling at her bottom lip in a way that had her whining. But not from pain, definitely not pain.

"Are you two done? We technically haven't escaped quite yet."

Tabitha's voice broke the spell, Clarice looking over to see that both Tab and Mario had turned their backs but the young woman also had her hands covering the boy's ears. Clarice furrowed her eyebrows, "What's with the ear muffs?"

Tab looked over her shoulder, quirking an eyebrow. "You two haven't seen each other in four years. It was only a precaution in case you guys got a little carried away. Which I was right about seeing as that last sound wasn't exactly child-friendly."

Clarice's face grew hot but John leaned close, his lips brushing against her ear. "Seems we're out of practice."

The heat on her face from embarrassment swiftly turned into a flush that spread across her entire body. They'd lived in a house with six other people, regardless of that fact none of the younger kids had been the wiser. John's implications sent a thrill down her spine, her legs tightening.

He chuckled at her. "Tab's right though, we should get moving."

Clarice had jumped them into the woods about four miles north of headquarters, far enough that Turner wouldn't be able to see the building if he caught a glance through the portal but close enough for the quartet to manage on foot. Of course Clarice refused to relinquish her hold on John so she simply clung to him as they walked, discussing how Clarice had met Mario, taking the boy under her wing when he'd been brought to Trask two years ago, but also how Tabitha had ended up at Trask. Clarice was definitely gonna have a come-to-Jesus with a certain someone when they got back.

One interesting conversation was how Tabitha managed to withstand the drugs they'd pumped her with. She'd "given up" early on in the brainwashing process, making it seem like she was turned but that wasn't all that had helped her.

Apparently Tabitha also had a shield of her own. All of the kids did.

Frankie, since their separation, had worked on improving the psionic shield he'd placed in Clarice and John's head and now it was almost like an extension of his consciousness. All six kids had this link and were able to communicate with Frankie or the others if they wanted to. The shield he'd placed would also protect them from any kind of mental manipulation, keeping them safe from mind control like Esme and her sisters were capable of but also from Sonia's mental reading.

What he'd done to the two adults was a bit different seeing as it was his first attempt and done quickly. He'd placed a shield around their minds for general protection but Frankie had also filtered through their memories. He hadn't taken them away, only taking anything pertaining to himself or his foster siblings and placing a secondary shield around it. He had also inlaid triggers and traps that were sensitive to any psychic probes that were harmful or had the intent to be harmful which was why Shirley had been fine and Esme's passing glance hadn't hurt her.

It was only when her and her sisters had tried to mess with Clarice that it had lashed out. John also mentioned that the shield had mentally attacked the two hounds for their assault. The damage to the exam room she had been held in but also John's cell seemed to be the work of the shield, this time creating blasts of energy to physically attack.

Tabitha had near full control of her own shield, seeing as she had more time to work with it and it was more advanced. Because of that she'd been able to reach out to John earlier when Campbell had questioned him earlier. She had had to be careful though when she was stuck in Trask, last thing she had needed was for them to find out who she was and who she knew.

Clarice was excited about the prospect of trying to train her own shield, hoping to be able to communicate with the kids. But two out of six was better than none. They were nearly to the building, maybe a little over a mile and half when John paused.

"So should we just walk straight in?"

From her perch in his arms Clarice looked over at Tabitha and Mario. The boy was in his prisoner garb, eyes a bit wide at the prospect of seeing the underground. Tabitha looked bad, pale skin with limp hair still dressed as a Trask hound. That would certainly caused mass panic.

"Maybe we should stop by my room before we reveal ourselves. We need to change, at least Mario and Tab. Definitely Tab."

John agreed, placing her back on her feet, much to her dissatisfaction. The ease of ripping open a portal mystified Clarice after the struggle she'd had the past few weeks. But seeing as she had her memories and her John back, it definitely fueled her.

Joining the others in the converted office Clarice was surprised to find it empty. She thought one or two of the kids would be here but Clarice figured that Dane would make sure to keep them busy.

Clarice held up a blanket, letting Tabitha change into some spare clothes of hers while John was with Mario on the other side of the room, giving the boy a shirt of Andrew's to borrow. The pants were a bit more complicated so they decided he would keep them on. John and Clarice stayed in their attire, intent on meeting up with the others as soon as possible. Apparently Esme and her sisters were here. And Clarice was eager to get her hands on them.

~~~jinXed~~~

"We might not have made it out of there if it wasn't for you three."

One of the sisters, Marcos wasn't sure which, smiled a little too smugly. "You're welcome."

"Don't mention it." The father-to-be spat. He was still pissed about what they had done a few days ago. "Better yet, how did you even find us?"

One of them rolled their eyes. "We told you already, we have sources."

Marcos snorted. "Of course. Now what do you really what? I know you didn't help us out of the goodness of your black hearts."

Lorna reached over, gripping his forearm in an attempt to calm him. It worked, getting him to settle against the desk next to her. At least for now it worked.

The trio shared a look. The middle one, who Marcos was sure was Esme sighed. "You're not wrong. We need your help."

The left one, Sophie or Phoebe, he didn't care. "You saw those things, Trask hounds. We can't leave them out there to wreak havoc."

"So that's what you've been trying to tell us. That's what Campbell's been working on?"

The trio nodded at Lorna. "That's just the start, it's going to get much worse. Our sources say Campbell is working at his political connections. If he gets enough support, he could take this program national."

"How so?" As much as Marcos disliked them, if they were telling the truth, then the underground needed to know what was going on.

The left one spoke again. "In a couple of days he's gonna be heading to Charlotte."

The right one finally. "He'll be attending a summit.  _Humanity Today_  to be precise."

Lorna raised an eyebrow. "You serious? That's what they call it?"

Esme shrugged. "Better than Kill the Muties. Doesn't look good to the voters."

The right one. "Every major anti-mutant figure will be there. Business leaders, politicians, even Purifiers. Security will be tight."

"So what's your big plan then?" Marcos was pretty sure he knew where this was going.

"With the underground's help, it'll be our chance to grab Campbell, use him to shut the program down."

Marcos stood up. "Oh, kidnapping now. That'll make us look real good. Listen, we just lost one of our own days before plus the fact that they still got John and Clarice in that place. Right now they're our priority."

Esme took a step toward him, making Marcos' hands heat up. "And if we do this, we can shut it down, save them before it's too late. Hell, they'll be thankful for the rescue."

"Not likely."

Marcos was pretty sure he gasped right along with Lorna, seeing both John and Clarice walking out of one of the darkened hallways leading from Clarice's area toward their group. He was sure she had portaled them back. The two were wearing the prison uniform and Marcos could see how tired the pair looked but he also spied the smears of blood on John's knuckles. They'd fought to get back. His mind went blank, only thinking one thing. "Holy shit."

Esme smiled. "Oh good they made it back. Now that they're here, we can get this job done-"

No one was prepared.

Upon reaching the group Clarice swung at Esme, her fist making a sickening crack against the blonde's face, the triplet falling to the floor.

"Holy shit." Lorna whispered next to him. They both moved to intervene but weren't needed as John moved to block one sister while Clarice stepped up into the other one's face, her green eyes narrowed and angrier than he had ever seen the teleporter.

"Try me." Clarice snarled, daring the sister. For a second Marcos was sure those green eyes of hers flashed white. The challenged blonde flinched, stepping back and pulling the other triplet away from John. The two picked Esme off the floor, the blood from her nose making her scowling lips macabre.

"You're making a mistake." With those words the trio disappeared, the newly reunited group watching them leave.

Once they were sure the three woman had left headquarters Marcos turned unbelieving eyes to John and Clarice, reaching out to hug his co-leader. "What the fuck man."

"Seriously." Lorna was hugging Clarice, even though Marcos knew the teleporter wasn't big on touching. But surprisingly she laughed, giving Lorna a tighter, happier hug then he was expecting.

"What the Hell happened guys? How are you here? Are you still  _you_?" Marcos took his turn to hug Clarice and again she surprised him by giving a proper hug.

They parted and Marcos immediately noticed a difference. The two gravitated to each other, John making minute adjustments whenever Clarice moved, positioning himself behind her slightly to the side, but mere inches apart. They weren't like this a few days ago.

"There's a lot we need to talk about and we will but we need to do one thing first."

Clarice took over for John, her eyes bright. "Where are they?"

~~~jinXed~~~

Oz sat on the ground, back pressed against the tree, watching the others around him. Dane had kept the rest of his siblings occupied for the past few days with tasks around the compound but also outings like this. They were south of the bank, within eye sight but he'd created a wall of near impenetrable dirt around their area, Andrew thickening the underbrush and branches of nearby trees to better hide themselves.

Andrew had the others gathered around himself, working on their language skills apparently. Andrew spoke fluent Spanish, Oz had seen him talking to Marcos on occasion, and had been teaching his siblings for the past several years. Oz felt most of them sounded quite fluent but Andrew insisted that their accents were a bit off along with some pronunciation and he was working on making them sound as native as possible. The only one Andrew deemed native enough was Norah only for the fact he had started teaching her when she was only two.

Interestingly he wasn't the only one who spoke a different language. Harper could speak French and she also had her own days when she taught the others, Andrew being the best at it as both languages were a part of something called the romance languages. All in all, they were using this as a way to distract Norah.

There was no word on if the adults were coming up with a rescue plan to get John and Clarice out and it was making Oz crazy. In lieu of the adults Oz was coming up with different ways he could try breaking into Trask. He was pretty sure he could do it. He'd been trained well. There was the option of asking for help but he wasn't sure if he should. At least not yet.

He heard a huff of breath next to him, bringing him out of his planning to see golden eyes staring at him before the large cat folded and collapsed next to him, stretching her large body out to nap.

Never in his wildest dreams or imagination would he think he'd be this close to an adult mountain lion. Hesitantly he laid a hand on the cat's side, petting her coat. All he got was deep purring. He had to hand it to Norah, her ability was amazing.

Shouts from the bank had all the kids standing up in alarm, Oz immediately strengthening the wall in case it was an attack. The animals in their midst were tense, Corie puffed up and Tony chattering in alarm. Slinky was curled around Norah's shoulders, poised in a strike position and Sara was grumbling deep in her chest, weaving her way back and forth between the kids, tail flickering in agitation.

Dane, being the oldest of his siblings, moved to the front, Andrew covering his left. The teen glanced at Jessica. "What are you feeling?"

The young girl tilted her head slightly, her eyebrows furrowed. "They're…happy. Excited. But some feel wary, worried."

Dane nodded, turning to Norah. "Can you send Corie to see what's happening?"

The slightly scared girl turned to look at the large black avian who promptly sailed over the way. Norah closed her eyes, apparently telepathically connecting with Corie to share his vision. It didn't take long to find out what had happened.

Norah's eyes snapped open and she let out an excited scream. "They're back!"

She didn't need to specify for the group to know who she was talking about.

Oz immediately melted the wall away, the trees around them clearing out and several of the kids took off at a full sprint, only Dane, Andrew, and Oz following at a slower pace.

They heard the excited squeals before they saw the happy group but there they were. Clarice and John, still dressed in the same prison outfits Andy and Lauren had been wearing, stood with Harper and Jessica surrounding them, hugging and asking the pair question after question. Norah was up in John's arms, her arms tight around the man's neck, playing with his hair and speaking quickly, her blue eyes bright.

Oz held back, letting Dane and Andrew overtake him as they made their way to the reunion. John reached out to the two boys, ruffling their hair and giving both a one-armed hug. Clarice heartily embraced them both, complimenting them on keeping everyone together and safe.

Seeing them interact made Oz's arms itch, wanting to run to the pair and hold on tight. But he knew it would seem weird so he stayed back though he ached to join in.

John noticed him first and Oz's breath hitched as the older male smiled at him, this grin different than the others he'd sent his way in the past week. He crouched to place Norah back on her feet, nudging Clarice as he stood back upright. Now both of them were staring at him, Clarice giving him a mischievous smile like the ones she always gave from before. The other kids seemed to understand that something was going on because they parted, leaving a clear path to the two adults.

Clarice raised an eyebrow. "Well? You gonna hug us or are you too old for that now Oscar?"

Something was wrong with his lungs. He couldn't breath. He couldn't move, his body somehow frozen. Tears started building up but he refused to clear them as he stared back at the adults. It was too much to hope for. But he couldn't help it. His breathing suddenly came alive and was speeding up, nearly hiccupping as he spoke. "C-Clarice? John?"  _M-mom? Dad?_

The purplette's own jade eyes started to gloss over, lips quivering as she smiled, her voice giving off the slightest waver. "Yeah, baby. It's us."

Oscar didn't remember running. One second he was standing frozen in disbelief the next his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, Clarice speaking to him in the familiar Cantonese she'd taught him when he was six and John's heavy comforting hand on his back as Oscar sobbed.

* * *

  **So cute. At least I thought so. How was it? Legit should be two chapters left maybe? Three if I stretch it but no more than that. It's the endgame! Let me know how you felt about this, I'm so curious. And yes, if it's not obvious, Oz is actually Oscar, one of Clarice's foster from four years ago. Surprise! Well, it's that time again where I must leave you. Hope you liked the chapter. Bye everyone! Peace out. -Mez**


	22. Chapter 22

**I know, it's been forever, since July to be precise. Crikey! First I was trying to finished Mirage, which happened, and then my muse was like, Va-cay! Finally got this done, hopefully you guys like it and are still sticking by me. Shout out time! To the people who commented and kudo-ed: MeganRachel, naja0544, fablemythstory, Ebs_renee, blacklee11, naleysocute23, blossomsberry, LyssaNicoleRayne, fadinglight123, SerialKnitter, writeme, Short_Stuff_Supreme, and 11 guest. Thanks for the love guys!**

**Also quite a few of you guys want to know the identity of their baby, more than a few in fact. All I'll say, and most of the people who have been reading since the beginning can testify to this, is that your answers are there. You just gotta really read between the lines and look back at what I've written. I'm cryptic as all get out. I make you think. You should have seen some of the others around the earlier chapters, they were going nuts. Mwahaha. On ward my pretties!**

* * *

 Freshly showered and changed John watched Clarice from a window on the second floor. The others were in the woods next to the underground, the privacy letting the group bond again. Norah was clinging to the purplette's back while she talked to Jessica and Harper, all smiles as they laughed together. A little ways off the boys were talking with each other. Tab was with them, just observing with her arms hung loosely in a hug around Oscar's shoulders, her chin perched on the top of his head. Mario remained silent, standing close to the young woman. Apparently Clarice's care giving had rubbed off as Tabitha had actually been watching out for Mario back at Trask.

Clarice glanced his way through the trees and John smiled at her, a grin answering back. It still upset him, having Clarice erased from his life for so long, but he tried not to dwell on it. It'd drive him crazy. But they were back. The real John and Clarice. He also had Tabitha and Oscar in his life again. And that was strange.

Tabitha had hardly changed as she was more or less done maturing but Oscar? The boy had been eight years old when John had last seen him and now he was twelve! He wondered if he would have to give his foster son The Talk. Actually, he wondered if any of them had already had that particular conversation.

He knew Clarice had already talked to Frankie but not Danny as he'd been too young at the time. He wondered if Shirley had talked to her kids. The boys he could handle but the girls? Thank God for Clarice.

"Hey."

He turned slightly, seeing Marcos step up next to him.

The conversation with Lorna and him about what had happened at Trask had needed some tweaking. Clarice and him hadn't wanted to out Sonia, mostly for the fact that because of her manipulation the rest of the Underground had seen her as a friend, especially Lorna. That fact hurt Clarice as the two women had been on their way to becoming good friends before everything went south.

They had accepted the edited story, still in disbelief that the two of them had been in a serious relationship those years ago. John wasn't about to let that stop him from hugging or kissing Clarice whenever he felt like it. They had been forcibly separated for four years, he wasn't gonna waste another second.

The most difficult part had been when they had told them about Mario and Tabitha. Mario was easy to accept. Just another young mutant they had rescued from Trask. It was Tabitha that had been the issue. As soon as she'd walked through the office door with her limp hair, pale skin, and tattooed wrist there had been opposition.

Of course it all went silent when Oscar appeared, placing himself in front of Tab, the whole building shuddering the slightest as he threatened Marcos and Lorna to back off his sister.

They had then had to go into another edited story of who Tabitha was and why she wasn't a complete hound. It had taken awhile but they had calmed down enough to accept Clarice's sister. John also knew that if they hadn't the purplette had half a mind to leave and take the kids with her. And as much as he respected Lorna, Marcos, and the Underground, he wouldn't have hesitated to leave with them.

"How is everyone?"

John watched Clarice and the kids interact. "It feels good being back. Our memories are starting to settle which helps. You have no idea how strange it is to see Oscar. He was eight and now suddenly he's almost a teenager."

"I can't even imagine. Still blows me away that you and Clarice were together. But it was before I met you so it's not completely crazy, not like for Lorna."

John only hummed.

Marcos was quiet and John could feel a certain tension rising in the air. He glanced over and he could see it. The set of Marcos' jaw, his tense shoulders, tight eyes. It seemed that their explanation for the last several days hadn't been quite as convincing as they thought.

John ground his teeth for a second. "You wanna talk?" The question was said lowly, gravely with a hint of something more.

"Yeah." Even his friend's reply was loaded.

Somehow she knew because Clarice turned emerald eyes up in their direction, a frown on her face as she took in their expressions through the window. John tried to smile and nod at her but it just made it worse. She looked to Marcos and back to John who only slumped his shoulders slightly. She seemed to understand as her face smoothed over and gave him a sharp nod.

He turned away. "Come on." He didn't see if Marcos followed but he heard his footsteps behind him.

John took them to an office in the far corner of the building, away from prying eyes and straining ears. He settled behind the desk, watching Marcos fidget. "You got questions?"

"What happened at Trask? What really happened?"

John studied his friend for a second. "You realize that if I tell you, you can't say anything. Not even to Lorna. Especially her."

Marcos squared his jaw. "Is it important? Would it affect the Underground?"

"Yes. But it would also endanger someone else. You can't say anything."

The father-to-be sat down across from him. "That's fine but I gotta know John."

The tracker nodded, knowing that it could affect the network. At least if he told Marcos, there was another person to be on the look out. "What we told you did happen, but we left some stuff out."

Marcos was quiet, all his attention on John.

"We saw Sonia the whole time we were there."

That got a reaction. Marcos began shaking his head. "That's-that's impossible John. The Strucker kids saw her get shot. Clarice was there. Campbell shot her. She's dead. We had a funeral for her."

"Yeah well, he shot me too and I'm still alive." John took a breath. "She's alive Marcos. And she's been working with Campbell the entire time. Before she even set foot in this place."

Again his friend was in denial. "But she'd doesn't have a tattoo John. You've seen her arms. She's clean."

John's lips tightened in a frown. "That's because she's not a hound. She's working with him willingly. She's the one that took our memories all those years ago Marcos."

His friend stood up, starting to pace. "Why though John? Why go through all this? If she was a plant this whole time, Trask could have taken down the whole Underground easily so why?"

This next part went against everything in John, against his need to protect. "They're looking for someone Marcos. That's why they were after Clarice those years ago, why they had Clarice for so long at Trask, why they gave us our memories back, hoping we'd remember what they wanted."

"Who? Who would they trade for the entire Underground?"

John couldn't believe he was telling anybody this. He let out a breath. "One of Clarice's foster kids. Franklin Richards."

The room was quiet, Marcos staring at him with wide eyes. His mouth opened and shut repeatedly, trying to speak. Finally something broke through. "You shitting me?"

"No."

Marcos whipped a hand down his face. "You gotta be shitting me John. Franklin Richards? There's no way. It's  **Franklin Richards**."

John leaned back in his chair. "It's true, I was around that kid for nearly a year. It's definitely him."

Marcos couldn't seem to wrap his head around it. "Okay say it really is him, how did he end up with Clarice? Does she know his parents, the others?"

The tracker shook his head. "No. Clarice told me he just showed up one day, knew everybody's names like they'd been friends for years. We think he sought her out specifically. We just don't know why and we don't know what happened with his family."

Marcos sat heavily back down, head in his hands. "If it's really him, that makes a lot more sense. I mean, I've heard the rumors so yeah, I can see why Campbell would want his hands on the kid. So what, they found out Clarice knew him and went after her?"

"Yeah. Frankie had a premonition that Trask was coming. So the kids took off while me and Clarice went to head Campbell off. It worked but they took Clarice with them and erased my memories, sending me back to the Underground. They sent Sonia in here to keep track of me and Lorna but also to see if Frankie would show up at one point. Since then they've been trying to get past our shields to get to the memories."

Marcos was quiet and John looked up to see the bewildered look on his friend's face. The mutant leader just realized how much he'd unloaded at once.

"What do you mean Sonia was keeping track of Lorna?"

John gave another sigh. "Clarice and Lorna were friends. They never met but they talked on the phone all the time, almost every day. When Sonia read my memories, she knew Lorna talked with Clarice. So she came in and did a sweep, to see who knew about her. I only ever told Lorna I was seeing someone, but I never said anything about the kids."

"So Sonia took Lorna's memories about Clarice?"

John nodded. "Pretty much. She replaced Clarice with herself so Lorna would become her friend faster."

Marcos pinched at the bridge of his nose. "Shit."

The ebony-haired mutant gave a huff. "Yeah. Now you know how I feel."

Like a bolt of lightening hit him Marcos' head snapped up, wide eyes staring back at John. "Holy…are you serious? John, Sonia…"

"Yeah." John growled, the anger leaking into his voice. "She took the memories of my relationship with Clarice and fucked it up. Put herself in them in Clarice's place."

Now John had to stand, pacing, his fists clenching and unclenching as he pushed back the rage. Jessica was outside the building and would no doubt feel his emotions change. He needed to calm down.

"You said something about shields. What's that about?"

Marcos' question took his mind off what Sonia had done, enabling him to push it away, and John managed to calm down enough to sit back down. "When Trask was on their way to the house, Clarice had Frankie get rid of our memories of the kids. Our relationship stayed, just anything having to do with the others was gone. Except not as gone as we thought. He didn't actually get rid of them, he just put them away deep in our heads, behind a mental shield. When Sonia read us, she noticed. Campbell figured it was important so they took Clarice to Trask, hoping to break through the shield while they erased her from my memories and sent me back to the Underground, hoping Frankie would show up on his own."

"And they had Clarice that whole time? For four years?"

John nodded, rubbing at his face tiredly. "Yeah. They couldn't break through. When we picked her up those weeks back Trask had just released her."

"Why though? If she was their only way to get to Frankie, why let her go?"

"To get to me? Maybe they thought being in proximity with each other would loosen the shield? Or maybe if she was free Frankie would try contacting her? All I know is that they were getting desperate. Frankie's fifteen now, and you know controlling a kid is easier than controlling an adult."

Marcos nodded, quiet as he seemed to be taking it all in. "So, Sonia's still out there?"

John rubbed at his bottom lip, a flash of rage boiling under his skin. "Yeah. She wasn't in the lab and we didn't see her when we escaped. We gotta keep an eye out, she can read any of us and wipe it."

Marcos looked uncomfortable about the aspect. "Alright. And what do you think about the Frost sisters?"

John chuckled darkly. "Yeah, I agree with Clarice on that one."

When they had finished with their tale of escape and the problem with Tabitha was sorted out it had been Marcos and Lorna's turn to talk about what had happened while they'd been gone, the big thing being why the triplets had been in the building to begin with. Clarice had immediately called bullshit as soon as they'd finished talking, and he had to agree.

With what Clarice and Marcos had told him about that night a few days ago, when the sisters had ordered the Sentinel agents to attack each other, he agreed with Clarice that the Frost siblings asking for help from the Underground was pointless. They wanted help in kidnapping Campbell? They could just as easily mind control the man and make him come to them. Make him walk into Trask and shut down the hound program all on their own. So what was the point?

John knew they wanted something else, but what that was, he wasn't sure. Oscar had told him he felt it too, when one of the Frost's had tried controlling him. He hadn't needed a reason to hate the sisters but he certainly did now. They'd tried touching one of his kids, that definitely put them on his shit list, right under Sonia.

"So now we gotta watch out for Campbell and whatever the Frost's are planning. Makes me wish for the days where our biggest problems was blanket and food shortages." Marcos rubbed a hand over his face, sagging in the office chair. "Anything else?"

The mutant leader still felt the rage and grief that shimmered under his skin.  _"Where is my daughter?!"_

"No." John shook his head. "Just the Sonia bit. And now the Frost's. Make sure you don't say anything about Sonia Marcos, especially to Lorna."

His fellow parent nodded. "Yeah, definitely don't want that getting out. Thanks for letting me know what really happened."

John only nodded and Marcos left quietly, leaving him alone in the room. All this talk was making him reminisce. He tried not to think about it but he knew it was something he would have to face, both him and Clarice He wasn't sure if they should tell the kids but it was just another thing they needed to talk about.

As if thinking about her created a summons John heard the telling crackle of energy then tanzanite colors lit up the office and his violet-haired partner stepped through the portal she'd manifested.

"Hey." She spoke softly, silently making her way around the desk and easing herself to sit atop the wood. "How'd it go?"

Without thinking John rolled his chair forward, pulling Clarice's feet onto his lap. "He wanted to know what really happened at Trask."

She hummed. "I figured that's what he wanted to talk about. He didn't look entirely convinced earlier. So…what did you say?"

"Just that Sonia was there, that she took our memories. And that Campbell's looking for Frankie."

He watched as she nodded at his words. She didn't seem upset that he'd told Marcos about Frankie. She kept her gaze on her thighs as she spoke next, her voice slightly wary. "Listen, John…there's something I need to tell you. Something I found out while I was at Trask."

"Clarice. I know." His words, his tone of voice, had her stilling. Emerald eyes were wide and John could feel her body starting to quiver. Going slow as to not scare her he lifted an arm and gently pressed a palm to her stomach, his thumb making comforting swipes back and forth. "I know about our daughter."

Immediately Clarice's face crumpled, tears building up fast and she pulled her legs away from him, pressing them to her chest and using her arms to hug them tight against her as she let out a sob. "I'm sorry John. I'm sorry."

"No, Clarice. Listen to me." He stood up, wrapping his arms around her as she cried, continuing her unnecessary apologizes.

"I couldn't stop them, I-I couldn't protect her. I'm sorry J-John, I'm sorry."

Her sobs were growing and he knew she was finally letting out everything she'd put off since getting caught by Trask a few days ago. He gave her a firm hug then pulled back to hold her face between his palms, tears wetting his skin.

"Look at me Clarice. It's not your fault. Okay? I saw the memories too. It's not. Your. Fault." She tried to shake her head, denying what he was saying but he held her steady. "No, you were trapped there, there was nothing you could have done. If anything I failed. I let you down, I let you both down. This is on me."

He could hear his pulse echoing in his ears, eyes stinging with building emotion. It was his fault. All of it. He had been free while she'd been held prisoner in that place for four years. He had been running around with the Underground while Clarice had had to face off against Campbell, pregnant and alone. He'd been twisted into being in a relationship with Sonia while his daughter had been taken away from her mother. His fault. All of it. He should have known. He should have been there for them. For Clarice, for their daughter. But he hadn't. He'd failed them.

Clarice had stopped saying sorry but now she was pressing herself into his chest, gripping tight fistfuls of his shirt, racking sobs making her gasp her words. "…Our..baby John. Our ba-baby…"

His arms held her as tight as safely possible, trying to offer as much comfort as he could. Twin tracks of tears made their appearance as they fell, tracing his cheeks as he struggled to talk, his voice watery and quivering. "I'm sorry Clarice. I'm sor-sorry."

* * *

  **There you go. Kinda emotional at the end there. I hope I wrote it okay. Almost done now. And the new season is giving me some pause. Some elements are difficult to keep canon while also changing them to fit my universe. Hope you guys like this chapter. Till next time! Peace out. -Mez**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is it people. The Last Chapter. I hope you guys like it! Let's keep this short and sweet. To the commenters and kudo-ers: grayeyesba, PrincessOfPetty, EthenaRising, EmLouD, Tonyahuqt03 and 12 guests.**

**Without further ado, I present to you, the last chapter of jinXed.**

* * *

What Tab was feeling right now wasn't anything new. She'd felt this before, multiple times.

Being fourteen and by herself on the streets after running away from that foster home where Eric, the foster dad, gave too many hugs. Years later wondering when Denise and Carl were gonna get home, only for Officer Douglas to show up on their doorstep with a grim look on his face.

Waking up to Frankie's screams about Trask and the resigned looks on Clarice and John's faces. Nearly five months ago when Oscar started talking about trying to find the two adults that had sacrificed themselves for the rest of the family. Two days later when he'd disappeared mid-morning. When getting cornered by Trask a couple weeks later when she had left the group to search for Oscar. Seeing Clarice in Trask when she had been brought in.

When capturing John in the woods outside Trask. Hearing his screams for Clarice from inside the metal cell. Witnessing his rage and deadly growl for his,  _their_ , daughter. And now, she was feeling it again.

Dread. A sharp sense of dread.

It had been two days since Tabitha had escaped Trask while being reunited with Clarice and John, She'd also reconnected with Oscar, who had gotten a massive scolding from both parental figures about taking off by himself.

It had been interesting, getting introduced to Clarice's new batch of ducklings. It was just how the woman was. If there were children in need of caring for she assigned herself to fulfill that need. It had been dicey when she had first taken over for Carl and Denise. At the beginning it had only been Danny, Marjorie, and Tabitha herself. Just mere weeks later Frankie had shown up than later on Oscar and finally Julie. But this many years later and the portal jumper was a pro.

Being older now and having taken care of the group in Clarice's absence, Tabitha jumped in to help out Clarice and John with their new clutch. Mostly it was with the girls, helping to find clothes and do hair, and when the children wanted to go outside and play, she'd watch over them while John and Clarice stayed inside to do work with the Underground.

She tried not to act bossy as she hadn't earned the kids' respect yet and Tab could see how the oldest boy, Dane, was still a bit wary of her. She could understand that as he had appointed himself caretaker of his foster siblings. But with this feeling of dread coming over her, she was preparing herself for the worse.

A little over three hours ago the whole group of kids along with Tab and Clarice had been inside having a math lesson. Clarice had had these when they'd lived together years ago along with Language Arts and Social Studies but because she hadn't had her memories she didn't implement them.

But with her memories returning Clarice had reinstated these schooling moments, even conspiring with Kate and adding the rest of the kids living in the bank to the learning group.

But it had ended quickly.

Only twenty minutes in and John had shown up, grim faced. He'd beckoned Clarice and Kate away to speak, Tab had stayed back to help keep some order to the group of children though she'd kept an eye on the three other adults. She had also noticed Dane studying the trio.

From the distance Tab couldn't hear but she could still keep up. John had asked a question, getting frowns and negative answers from the women who seemed to ask what was going on. John had answered and whatever it was made Clarice curse and rub at her face. That was when the dread had started for Tab.

A decision was made as Kate had come back to the group, brittle smile in place and Clarice had motioned for Tab to join her and John.

Apparently Lorna had somehow disappeared and when John had used his ability he'd found out that a Frost triplet had cornered her and used their mind control to walk off with the mother-to-be.

It was worse as today was when Campbell had that seminar, the one the Frost siblings had wanted help in kidnapping the doctor from. Earlier in the day it had made the adults tense and edgy but as the time for the seminar approached and passed, they had settled down. Apparently too soon.

Slightly surprising was John calling Dane over. Tab had gotten a rundown on the kids' abilities and she understood that Dane could either possibly neutralize whatever hold the telepathic blondes had on Lorna or even disabling Lorna herself so they couldn't use her. The only risk would be Dane and Marcos getting controlled. John and Clarice would be safe with Frankie's shield in place but Tab was sure they had no idea how to use it to help shield others. It was a tricky situation but they needed to do something.

John, Clarice, Marcos, and Dane had left soon after while Kate and Tab had tried to get the group of kids and teens back in order. It hadn't lasted long, especially with Dane's siblings getting uneasy, not to mention the racket Corie and Tony had made reacting to Norah's stress.

They'd ended up cutting the lesson short.

So now, hours later, Tab's nerves were taunt as she watched over the kids playing in the woods. Oscar knew something was up because he remained close by, not really participating in what the others were doing. The rest of them were actually trying to keep Norah distracted as she seemed to be the one most affected by what was happening.

"Something's gonna happen, isn't it?"

Oscar's voice was quiet, low so that the others didn't hear him. She glanced over to her left, seeing him standing with his arms crossed and eyes staring forward. She could feel the vibrations from him through the ground, indicating how unsettled he was.

"I don't know." She didn't, she had no way of knowing, but the two go-bags that her and Oscar had made just minutes after the school lesson had ended spoke of their suspicions.

"Do we stay or run?"

At his question Tab looked over at the other kids and couldn't help gauging whether or not they would be viable in a fight. Personally she felt Harper and Andrew could do well but where would that leave Jessica and Norah? "Depends on the situation. But the fact is we're trained and they're not."

Minutes ticked by as the kids played and Tabitha started going over ideas in her head. Walls of stone circling the building, with devastatingly jagged spikes made of both wood and stone jutting from the ground. Rocks that Harper could charge and Oscar could throw. The water girl, Naya, was untrained but could still cause the right kind of damage. The reflector, Skylar, could propel objects as missiles with the right angles. The two siblings Andy and Lauren, an offensive and defensive combo that could definitely help. Of course this was all precautionary. John had always said to have plans in place. She would need to see if she could get the rest of the kids to pack their own go-bags.

As fate would have it, she didn't get the chance. Seconds later Norah started screaming and crying.

~~~jinXed~~~

"Well?" Clarice watched John climb back into the SUV, Marcos a ball of nerves next to him. On her left, behind the driver's seat Dane was quiet but intense. She was sure he had never been a part of something like this, and while she hadn't wanted to involve him, he was their best bet. The only thing she could really do for the fifteen year old was to keep him out of sight and out of mind, lest the sisters find out he was here by reading one of the adults.

John slammed his door shut, the car's engine revving as they took off, "They're heading for the Morrison Air Center."

"What are the chances Campbell's gonna be there?" Marcos spat, teeth gritting in anger.

"What are they playing at? If they could have controlled him to take out the Hound program, take down Trask, why ask us for help? It doesn't make sense. What do they really want?" It was aggravating Clarice. She knew the answer, felt like it was right in front of her but she couldn't grasp it. "How far away John?"

He glanced at her through the mirror. "A couple miles, shouldn't take more than five minutes."

Clarice nodded, turning to the blonde boy next to her. "Dane?" Wide blue eyes stared back. "Listen to me, I know this is a lot to take in but you gotta listen to me, okay? I need you to stay as low as possible. I know these windows aren't tinted very dark but you just gotta stay down. Okay?"

He nodded, licking his lips. Clarice knew he was nervous and everything in her was telling her it was too soon, he wasn't trained, not like the others were. But they had no choice. "Remember what we decided?"

He nodded again. "Stay down, wait for the signal, disable Lorna."

Only John, herself, and Dane knew what the signal was, which wasn't an actual signal, more of a phrasing of words. The other idea, to disable the telepathic hold the sisters had on Lorna, was too much of a risk. Another risk with taking away Lorna's ability was that the Frosts' could switch over to Marcos, which was why John would stay close. As soon as anything changed John would lash out, hoping to knock out Marcos.

"Ready?" John asked just as he pulled into a gravel filled lot. There stood the mother-to-be, poised at the edge of the chain link fence over looking the tarmac of the small airport.

Dane ducked down, the angle of the parked car let him peek out and watch what was happening without revealing himself. Clarice jumped out the passenger side so his hiding spot was still secure but placed herself on the edge of the group, closer to the SUV and letting John stay close to his co-leader.

"Lorna, honey? Can you hear me?" Marcos spoke, keeping his hands down, showing he wasn't a threat.

The emerald-haired woman turned around slowly to face them and Clarice just knew. She could nearly feel the influence. The sisters were in control.

"What are you talking about Marcos? I can hear you just fine. You shouldn't be here. I need to do this. For us, for our daughter."

They were gonna go that route. Clarice took a step forward. "Nice try, but it won't work. I can nearly see you in her head. So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Bitchy?"

Lorna's face contorted, sneer curling her lips. "You're no fun. We just wanted to borrow her for a second. On loan if you will, we were gonna give her right back."

"Use her for what? Kidnapping? We're suppose to be the good guys." Clarice could feel her ire growing at the triplets.

One emerald eyebrow raised. "Let's not get righteous Clarice. I mean, do your friends know about your past huh? Your criminal past? Because we do." Clarice could feel John's stare but she ignored it for now, eyes trained on Lorna who shrugged at her with a smug smile and continued on. "Besides, the time for kidnapping has past."

Lorna turned back to the tarmac where a small private jet was rolling out, getting ready for take off. Shit, they were going to kill Campbell by having Lorna destroy the plane. The other two realized just as she did, both yelling to hopefully break Lorna free.

"Lorna! Fight them!"

"Babe, come back!"

The trio took a few steps forward but Lorna whipped out an arm. To their far right a roll of razor wire was stripped from the top of a near by fence and stretched across the gravel lot, keeping the group separate from their friend. Clarice lifted her hands, colors sparking but the wire gave a lunge at her and she stepped back to keep from getting sliced.

Lorna chuckled, glancing over her shoulder at the purplette. "Let's not get cute." She lifted her arms, green-black energy swirling around her hands.

"Lorna, no!

"Lorna!"

Damn it. Clarice took in a deep breath and hoped this worked. "Cast her out!"

It took a few seconds but she saw the mother-to-be give a shudder, the warping glow of her hands snuffing into nothingness. The possessed woman glanced at her hands in dismay, in anger. "No."

The plane on the tarmac started to pick up speed.

Lorna looked back at them, this time hazel eyes glowing a bright blue. "No! What did you do!?" Clarice saw the possessed woman glance toward the vehicle and her stomach dropped. Lorna smirked, eyes bright. "Clever."

Screaming. Dane was screaming in the car and her skin crawled from the sound of it. Both Clarice and John yelled, the purplette breaking formation to run back to the SUV. "Stop her, I got Dane!"

She could hear the men shouting at their friend but Clarice's focus was on the teen. Whipping the back door open, Dane was lying on the back seat, body thrashing with convulsions. Tears streamed down the teen's face, his own eyes a glowing blue.

Fury, white-hot, boiled in her body. Clarice's maternal instincts took over and she lunged for the blonde boy, hands cradling his head as she snarled, her hackles raising in defense of Dane. "I don't think so. Not my kid, you bitches."

She could feel it, the buzzing in her head, the cool sensation of it. She hadn't trained it, had no idea how to use her shield, but in this moment it surged forward to do her bidding. She pushed outward, willing it to attack the hold on Dane, and white jagged spider webs rushed out from her palms to seep into the teen's head.

Dane settled immediately, falling silent and still. Clarice's lips curled into a feral, vicious grin once she heard the faint female screams in her head, her shield burning out the Cuckoo's influence.

And then the blast hit.

~~~jinXed~~~

Shit. Shit. Shit.

The word kept repeating itself in Tab's head. This was bad, very bad. She could still hear Norah's panicked screaming and crying. It had taken far too long to calm the girl but once they did everything fell apart.

Sentinel Services were closing in on them.

Apparently Norah had made friends with a cougar named Sara and said big cat was about eight or nine miles out, wandering the woods, only to come across the scent of humans, metal, and gun powder. Norah had linked with the feline and seen the convoy. Sentinel Services had found them, guns and armored trucks at the ready.

Tabitha had no reason to doubt the child, not with a sibling like Frankie. Her and Oscar had locked eyes and she'd tasked him with getting the kids ready, a go-bag for each gender filled with clothes, first aid supplies, and rations.

Oscar had acted swiftly, the ground shaking as he made a platform for the clutch of children and maneuvered the slab of rock into the air, directly to the window of Clarice's room.

That taken care of Tabitha had ran back toward the building, intent on getting to Shatter and Sage to alert them of the immediate threat.

Dodging and pushing past irate people she burst into the tech room, the two mutants she sought looking up at her.

"We got a problem. Sentinel Services is a few miles out and heading straight for us. We need to evacuate now."

The two mutants glanced at each other but did not seem fazed by her words. She nearly growled in frustration. She knew this was gonna happen.

Sage scuffed at her. "And you think we're just gonna hop to it? Because you, a Trask hound, said so?"

Tabitha gritted her teeth. "I was never a Hound."

Shatter took over. "John and Clarice may trust you but we don't. I'm not gonna issue an evacuation because you, a hound, say so with no proof."

Tabitha huffed, ignoring the hound comment. "I have proof. Norah. One of her animals spotted a squadron about seven miles to the west. They don't know we know. We can get a huge majority out, but only if we leave now."

Again they exchanged looks. It was getting on Tabitha's nerves. Shatter shook his head. "I can't do that. You're asking me to do this with information from a four year old. For all we know it's a group of people going camping. I can't–"

"Oh fuck off." Tabitha growled and turned on her heel, leaving them and rushing up the stairs toward Clarice's room. She tried to warn them but the children were her responsibility; she was gonna get them out and damn the rest if they weren't going to listen to her.

She reached the converted office, the clutch of kids all huddled within. She was pleased to see Oscar had instructed them to wear durable clothing and boots. She turned to her sibling. "How we looking?"

The earthbender pointed at Andrew and Jessica. "Go-bags ready. I checked the layout of the building when I first got here. The only spot that's not compromised is the Southeast corner."

Tabitha nodded, turning to the others. "Okay, Shatter and the others didn't listen to me so right now it's my job to make sure you get out of here. You're all leaving, me and Oscar are gonna stay behind."

"That doesn't seem very responsible." This came from Andrew, hand gripping the strap of his backpack.

"No it doesn't, everything in me is telling me to take you all and run but like it or not we can't leave them defenseless. Oscar and me are trained, we can handle it."

Harper stepped forward. "What about me? I'm trained."

Tabitha studied the ruby-eyed ten year old. "Just because you have control over your ability doesn't mean you're trained, especially for fighting situations."

The pre-teen frowned. "I  _am_  trained. My cousin trained me. He…" Harper paused, glancing at her foster siblings. "He was a part of the X-Men."

The kids perked up, Andrew staring at the small brunette with wide eyes. Tabitha could admit she was highly impressed. She'd been suspicious, considering the eyes and abilities but to have Harper confirm her family relation was something else entirely.

"Okay, you got me. You can stay. The rest of you are leaving. Andrew, get about five miles out, make a nest up in the trees for everyone. Sturdy and well hidden. Jessica, anyone gets close you make them forget, make them confused. Whatever you have to make them not look up, to leave that area. Norah." At this Tab crouched down, the nervous child fidgeting with Slinky wrapped around her neck. "I'm gonna need you to keep an eye on the forest where Andrew will take you. Use Corie and Tony to keep track in case someone comes close. Make sure Sara stays away, we don't want her to get hurt. We'll come get you afterward. Listen to your brother and sister okay?"

The four year nodded, blue eyes wide, and Tabitha stood turning to the last member huddling on the fringes. He had just escaped Trask and now he had to deal with Sentinel Services. "Mario?"

The small brunette flinched but looked up at her, the bruise on the side of his face faded to a pale yellow. "Yeah."

"You're gonna go with the others. If anyone comes near, hide the nest, okay? I'll come get you afterward. Alright?"

She got a nod from him and she gave one last look over the kids. They were nervous, scared which was completely understandable but sadly this was more or less their reality now. She wondered if she needed to have a talk with Clarice. It would be an ugly talk but one that needed to be had.

"Let's get you out of here."

~~~jinXed~~~

John had to constantly remind himself not to break the steering wheel. It was difficult, especially with seeing the other occupants of the SUV. Lorna was sitting directly behind him, quiet and still a little disorientated, mostly so Marcos could comfortably keep on eye on her from his spot in the front passenger seat. Clarice was sitting behind Marcos with Dane slumped against her shoulder. His body had ached after the attack and John had managed to find a couple of painkillers in their first aid kit. Other than that no one was injured, not even from the explosion.

John still couldn't believe what the sisters had made Lorna do. It was a severe jump from kidnapping to assassination but with the way they seemed unbothered by torturing people, the jump wasn't surprising.

What had surprised him was when he'd come back to the SUV and found Clarice huddled over Dane, hands cradling his head while emitting a white web-like energy and eyes glowing pure white. It took a few calls of her name but she did snap out of it, her and Dane both shook from the event. Apparently Clarice's shield had attacked back at the triplets' hold, the cold sensation freezing and burning away whichever sister or sisters were hurting Dane.

Now he was asleep against Clarice's side, expression pinched just a bit from the last residual pain he was feeling, the portal jumper herself on the phone calling Tabitha to let her and the kids know they were on their way back. Except Clarice was frowning and John could hear the continuous ringing indicating the outgoing call.

"Clarice?"

She looked up at him worried. "She's not answering John."

Marcos turned eyes away from Lorna for a second. "Maybe she doesn't hear it or she left it somewhere?"

"No." Clarice hung up and tried again. "She wouldn't do that. She knows what we're doing. She wouldn't leave the phone anywhere."

Marcos took out his own phone to call, a burner like the rest of the Underground used, bringing the device to his ear. After the fifth unanswered ring Marcos shot John a concerned look. He wasn't getting through either.

Clarice got his attention from the back seat, the phone that remained unanswered pressed against her ear. "John, get us home."

~~~jinXed~~~

Oscar was mad. Furious. Overall, completely over it.

If only Shatter and Sage had listened. He wasn't sure if the negligence was due to their skepticism toward Norah as apparently she was only a child or because Tabitha, a former yet  _unwilling_ , hound came to them with news of an attack. Or a combination of both. Either way he blamed their current predicament on the pair.

"Oz!"

Harper's voice caught his attention over the gunfire and he turned in time to see the baseball-sized rock she tossed his way. The element called to him and he caught it mid-air, the harden orb hovering on its own. It was faint but he could just see the glow of energy that surrounded the stone. All the more reason to keep it from touching anything; it was live.

He went to the opened window and launched the stone out into the front lot, the improvised grenade detonating on impact and pushing back the batch of soldiers who were retreating, dragging the other downed agents who were made blind by Tab or had been blasted back by Naya, Andy, and himself.

Oscar glanced at the other side of the room, watching the two Strucker siblings work in tandem. With Lauren they were fine on that side, her shields a good defense. As for Naya and Skylar he had had to use walls of rock to block the agents' shots. The others that were covering the back had yet to see any action, the commotion in the front of the building keeping Sentinel Services' attention to one location.

Of course it wouldn't last.

This was only a small squad, the first wave, a mere test. They would bring out the bigger guns, other hounds no doubt. It was only a matter of time.

Tabitha stood behind him while Harper hovered at his side, the trio watching as the armored men left. He looked back at his older sister. "They're not gonna give up."

Tabitha frowned, lowering her head slightly to see further out the window, toward the end of the road where the rest of the forces were waiting. "Of course not. Chances are the hounds will be up next. "

Oscar looked over as the Strucker kids called out to Kate when she appeared, heading to her husband's side. He really missed Clarice and John.

"Shit." Tabitha cursed, looking out the window.

Oscar turned in time to see more agents heading toward them but this time they seemed more like they were shielding two pairs of people, hounds that seem connected by a huge cuff. Two of them he recognized from Fairburn.

Next to him Tab grit out. "I know them. Make the wall Oz, now!"

A quirk about Oscar's mutation was that it worked better the closer he was to the element. Standing outside with no shoes on was the pinnacle of his manipulation. With just the faintest inkling of a thought the land below his feet did his bidding, either for fun or to defend and attack according to his want; all in milliseconds. But from this height, two stories up, it took longer and was more difficult to make his will known to terra firma.

"Go!" He shouted to the others as the building shook from the power of the hounds, furniture tumbling and windows shattering. Around him and Tabitha the others cried out in fear, the same sounds coming from the floor below as the rest of the Underground was in the midst of escaping. Finally Oscar felt that piece of himself link with mother Earth, a smile overtaking his face.

With gnarled hands and a growl Oscar lifted his arms up sharply, his mind's eye envisioning the two foot thick wall of solid rock that had erupted from the ground surrounding the front of the building. A quick jab forward with both hands added the stone barbs that discouraged close proximity.

"Take Harper with you. I'll stay with Oscar."

He could hear Tab talking to someone, probably Kate or Reed but he couldn't be distracted. The hold on his element, especially from this distance, required his concentration. Closing his eyes helped him visualize the layout of the bank and the surrounding land, his link allowing him to keep track of the number of people outside the building.

The structure gave another shudder as the hounds battered against his barrier and Oscar tightened his fists, recalling the shattered dirt and reforming the wall. He felt a hand on his forearm, dragging him away from his spot in front of the window. He knew it was Tab so he kept his eyes closed, concentrating on what was going on outside and trusting his sister to take him where he needed to go.

Jabbing with his fists Oscar sent out several columns of hardened dirt, smacking into the stomachs and chests of several agents, pushing them back. He felt one of the columns hit a hound and he let a grin curl his lips. There was another blast against his barrier and he knew it was a direct retaliation for that.

"Stairs, Oz."

He heeded Tab's warning, taking the steps one at a time, his hold on the earth getting easier for him. They were making their way to the lower level and much closer to his element.

"Are you two okay?"

He ignored Kate, Reed, and the others, making yanking motions with his hands. In his mind's eye, three agents sunk into the ground, all chest level. The building shook again, a courtesy from the hounds, and a large section of his rock wall crumpled.

With a growl Oscar gave a hard shove with his splayed hands, visualizing the wave of dirt that rose and rolled forward, sending the whole group of agents and hounds crashing against the fence. Immediately he made sweeping motions with his arms, his hands formed into fists as he tucked his arms down and against his sides. With an angry grunt he punched upward.

With his link he saw his will play out. Saw how he'd pulled the demolished remnants of rock wall across the lot, coming together in the middle only to sink back into the ground, and then how the ground had rumbled and his stone wall was reborn, erupting from the soil thicker and firmer than before. But it wouldn't last. It was only a matter of time before they happened to break through.

Oscar dropped his stance. "At some point they're gonna break through. We gotta go now."

Kate was nodding, Reed standing guard next to her with his shotgun at the ready. "Everyone's nearly out, it's just us. We can make it."

Tab's face was grim. "Not with those hounds out there. One of the pair can track us down, even if we escape."

"We can get everyone out."

This came from Lauren, Andy nodding next to her. Oscar watched the exchange while keeping track of the hounds. They only had a few minutes.

Kate shared a confused look with her husband. "What are you talking about?"

"Taking out the bank. If we destroy the building after everyone gets out," spoke Andy. "It'll help cover our tracks."

"Kid's got a point." This was from Tabitha. "It'll make it seem like we died. Technically we'd be declared dead. No point in looking for dead people."

"But…you know what that means right?"

Andy's eyes went to the floor. "Yeah."

Oscar gave another growl, sweeping his arms and punching upward, repairing the barrier outside the building. The hounds were destroying his wall faster. "They're starting to break through. Hurry it up."

The building gave another shudder.

"Go. It's time we did our part," Lauren told her parents.

Oscar ignored them, more sweeping and upward punching though this time he added a third movement, a shove. This made the wall surge forward, pushing back the force outside.

"Come on, Oz."

Tab got his attention before she ran after the parents as they escaped out the hole in the back of the vault. He turned to the last two who were only a few years older than him. "The feeling afterward. It sucks, it stays with you. I wouldn't want anyone to feel that but right now it can't be helped. So I'm sorry for that."

He wasn't sure how they were gonna do it but it was gonna be huge, amazing in a terrifying way. The two siblings' faces were grim but resigned. They knew what was going to happen, what it would mean.

"Oscar!"

Tabitha called for him from outside and with a glance at the two teens he made more sweeping motions with his arms and pulled them low and tight to his side, fingers curled into fists. He was reforming the wall, hardening it once again.

He broke stance. "That should buy you a few minutes." He nodded at them. "Good luck."

He scampered through the hole, using his bending to widen and smooth both edges and surface, creating footholds to help the two Struckers escape after him.

At the top stood his sister, reaching down to offer her hand and help pull him up into the light of day.

~~~jinXed~~~

Clarice gave a sigh, weary but relieved. Her kids were setting up their cots, close by both her and John but also with each other. For the whole three hours it took to get back to Atlanta the purplette had been wrecked with nerves, with fear. And it had all come to a head when they had come upon the destroyed ruins of headquarters.

Clarice had leapt from the SUV, screaming her despair at the keen loss she'd felt. Tabitha. Oscar. Harper. Jessica. Andrew. Norah. She wanted to sink into the ground, wanted to rip off her own flesh to spare herself the pain she'd felt from within.

John had appeared next to her and encased her in a hug, trying to offer comfort. She'd turned in his arms, gripped his shirt and howled in denial as she rained down fists against his chest. She had heard Dane next to them, his own voice broken by sobs.

Her family. Killed. Dead. Gone.

At that moment, Marcos had spoken.

"Look."

The grieving trio had followed the father-to-be's gaze and Clarice had gasped.

Corie.

The large black bird had been standing on the SUV, croaking at them. John had lifted an arm and the avian dove for him, landing on the offered perch. Clarice watched with baited breath as John had used his other hand to touch at Corie's wings, shutting his eyes to see what only he could.

A few seconds had passed when he'd gasped and spoken only one word. "Nashville."

After another five hour drive, in which John let it be known that Tabitha had Norah (both alive along with the others) station the bird at the demolition site in case they made it back thus able to pass on the message to them, they had arrived in the late evening to the way station with a six person greeting party waiting for them.

Once again Clarice had jumped from the car and had cried out but this time it was in relief and joy as she threw herself at the children waiting for them, Dane only seconds behind her.

And now several hours later they were finally getting ready to sleep, the hour just after midnight but they all needed rest so a bit of a lie-in in the morning wouldn't hurt. But afterward they would need to get back to work.

She felt arms wrap around her and she instantly relaxed into the chest at her back, gripping the hands that held her.

"You okay?"

She turned her head to look back at John. "It's just been a really long and stressful day."

He hummed his agreement, glancing over at the grouping of children that were under their care. "Tabitha did good today. Her and Oscar."

She nudged his side with an elbow. "They had an amazing teacher."

Clarice felt him shrug. "I didn't do much. Oscar was already well on his way when you were training him. Apparently he's been trying to help Naya with her own bending."

Clarice chuckled. "Can't believe we still call it bending. It's from a kids show."

He placed his chin on her shoulder, smiling at her. "Hey, it makes sense. Oscar and Naya, they bend the element to their will. I never told you but I tried to buy that show but couldn't find it anywhere."

She only nodded. "You might not. It's really rare. When all the mutant stigma first started years ago, Purifiers and Sentinel Services started pulling the DVDs from the store shelves. One side said it was the work of evil while I think the other side just didn't want mutants learning how to control their mutation. For being a cartoon, it really helped Oscar. I'm pretty sure one of the creators is a mutant, they have to be."

John hummed his agreement and the pair went back to watching the kids. The girls had chosen where to set up, the four boys placing themselves along the edges. Norah had come to the conclusion that Tabitha was just as good a pillow as Clarice and so had decided to share a cot with the Venetian blonde while Jessica and Harper were to share a cot next to them. Mario and Oscar placed themselves on Tab's side while Andrew and Dane had chosen to cover their two sisters. Corie and Tony weren't in sight, staying outside the building per the original arrangement. However, due to his needs, Slinky was several feet away from the group, his night time heating lamp plugged in for him. All in all, she was quite proud of them.

The brief tensing of muscle let her know something was wrong with John before his spoke. "Clarice, about what the Frost sister said when possessing Lorna, about your past?"

She let out a breath. She was wondering when this was going to be brought up. "I wanted to tell you but…"

"Clarice..." John came around and stood before her, expression calm. "I wanted to let you know that I already knew. Before she said anything."

The purplette furrowed her brows. "What do you mean? How?"

"When we started the Underground, we made sure to keep track of known members of both the Brotherhood and the Hellfire Club. We only knew a few names but we tried to keep clear of them. I didn't make the connection until a couple of weeks after we'd met. The information we had didn't mention you by name but only a vague description of your mutation. But I figured out that when you were mentioned, only food or clothes were stolen. Add in the fact that you were taking care of the kids at the time, you had to be doing it for them." He finished off with a shrug, like her past dealings with the Brotherhood wasn't a big deal.

The fact that he didn't make it a big deal, made it a big deal to her.

"At the time, I had just started to take care of them and it got difficult, like I told you. But once the group wanted to do dangerous stuff, things I wasn't comfortable with, I left. I'm sorry that I never told you."

John cradled her face, making sure hickory brown met jade green. "What happened in your past, the gory details, they're your business. But any difficulties and problems in your future? I'm hoping I have that privilege."

Clarice could feel her eyes stinging but she smiled anyway, chuckling. "God, you're such a dork." She gripped at his shirt, tugging him to her and pressing a kiss against his lips. It'd been so many years, she didn't want to stop kissing him. But she managed, pulling back and smiling up at him. "I wouldn't want anyone else."

He smiled, slow and warm, his arms encasing her once again. She practically melted, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent.

A particular murmur caught her attention and Clarice took a quick look around, spying the small family talking amongst each other off in one corner of the large open warehouse. They were grim faced and she could practically see the sorrow emitting from the three Struckers. They were in mourning.

Three hours ago, a mere forty-five minutes after they'd arrived at the Nashville way station, the residents of the demolished headquarters had had a meeting regarding their circumstance. There had been a lot of negativity, especially when Kate had spoken up about needing to fight. While she had meant it to be encouraging it had only drawn attention to the Strucker family. Sage and Fade had voiced their disapproval which only seemed to rile up the other residents further.

Of course it had got worse with the arrival of the Frost sisters, with Esme as their mouthpiece.

Clarice wished she had full control of her shield, just so she could lash out. Sacrifice was just a pretty word for losing? They wanted to build a better world? By killing? Doing it that way would only cause problems, especially for the mutants that didn't want to fight. To just lay low.

Of course both Marcos and John had denied them. But apparently it didn't matter.

Esme had rebuked them, saying they hadn't asked for their help. They were only there for certain others.

Clarice had watched in disbelief as Fade, Sage, and the bigger man she had never spoken to stepped forward to join the three sisters. Of course. It had never been about Trask or Campbell. They'd wanted to start up the Hellfire Club, so they had needed more people. And the Underground proved to be the perfect recruitment center.

It'd been more surprising to see Andy stand up. The rest of the Strucker family had reacted immediately, barring Andy from moving forward, yelling at the sisters that they wouldn't be taking him.

Except Andy had going willingly.

The teen's speech about the Hellfire Club being a part of their family history had had Clarice wrapping an arm around Oscar, pulling him to her. If they'd so much as looked at him…

But they hadn't and Andy had turned to go, but his family had tried to pull him back. It only caused Andy to lash out, the building shuddering with his fit. Clarice turned to her kids, making sure they were fine but Oscar had already splayed his hands out and settling the warehouse but the damage had been done. The rest of the Struckers and the Underground watched Andy set himself next to Sage but it seemed the group was still waiting on something.

It'd been with growing horror that Clarice realized the triplets had eyes on only one person.

The green-haired object of their interest, who had been in the background and silent up until this point, had moved forward causing Clarice to take a few steps herself, intent on intervening on behalf of her friend but she'd been halted by John. It didn't matter though.

Lorna had stopped next to Marcos and interlocked their hands, giving him a soft smile before turning cold eyes to the sisters and demanding they leave.

Now, hours later, Clarice was still shaken up about the exchange. Looking at the Struckers from across the way, she knew they were never gonna be the same. Especially Kate. Blood or not as a mother herself Clarice knew that even though Andy had left on his own, Kate wasn't gonna stop looking for him. She wouldn't have.

"John!"

Jumping at the loud call, both Clarice and John turned to see Marcos behind them, his eyes wide and panicked. "Marc-"

"She's gone. Lorna's gone."

Clarice straightened her spine, completely alert. "What?"

As a trio they rushed to a different part of the warehouse, one that the parents-to-be had claimed for their own, Marcos speaking the entire time. "She wanted to rest so I left her to do my rounds and when I got back she was gone."

Their cot was a bit bigger, to acclimate the two adults, layered with a blanket and several articles of clothing to help cushion the thin piece of canvas.

John looked it over intently. "No one's seen her?"

Marcos looked wrecked. Clarice could imagine considering what had happened not too long ago. "Nothing. I asked around. Last anyone saw she was laying down."

Biting her lip the purplette watched as John crouched, laying a hand on the cot and sealing his eyes. It only took a second but John jumped to his feet, eyes angry. She frowned. This was not good. "John?"

He sent her a glance, one that had her stomach dropping, before he turned to Marcos. "It's the triplets. They took her."

* * *

**Oh my God! It's done! The final chapter. There are several mysteries left unsolved but I'm saving a few for season two. Also it might be awhile before the sequel gets here. I wanna try getting back to one of my other stories. I hope you guys enjoyed jinXed, this got way more love then I thought it would. November thirteenth is when I published this thing. A tiny bit over a year ago. Whoa.**

**It's been a crazy ride and I hope everyone enjoyed this. Some of you might be upset that I haven't address certain things, especially one that is blue eyed and adorable, but I'm telling you, the truth is right there. I'll give you a hint of a hint. Chapters eighteen and nineteen. That's all you're getting.**

**No doubt this is bittersweet. Endings are hard but then again nothing really ends, does it? Till next time, love you guys. Peace out. -Mez**


End file.
